Unsung Heroes of SHIELD OC's Needed
by ShadowAgent17
Summary: Ever wonder what a day in the life was like for a S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent, these Agents will tell you straight up. These are the Unsung Heroes of S.H.I.E.L.D. on that fateful Day in May on the helicarrier. The day the aliens invaded. What are these Agents lives like after the carnage who deals with the clean-up? Follow these Agents through their journey. SYOC OPEN. - OC's Needed
1. Prologue - The Fallen

Disclaimer: I do not own S.H.I.E.L.D. or any of the cannon characters that may appear.

A/N: I need your help to make this story thrive send in an OC through PM Only. More info and form on my profile.

This isn't a group of one-shots. This is going to be a full story that has a very detailed plot.

This story is going to have some aspects of military thrown in such as military, date (ddmmmyyyy), and words and phrases. Also I've created my own S.H.I.E.L.D. speak or jargon specific to the organization. Which I leave down below at the end of the chapters.

2400hrs or 0000 is midnight in military time.

Words of Interest Dry Dock: a structure able to contain a ship and to be drained or lifted so as to leave the ship free of water with all parts of the hull accessible for repairs, painting, etc.

Casualty Assistance Officer: Are Agents responsible for notifying family members when a their loved one has died. They are also responsible taking care of the remains and preparing the remains for the funeral and or memorial. Families don't pay a single dime for anything.

* * *

Prologue - The Fallen

2400hrs. 14 May 2012 Helicarrier. Day 8 in Dry Dock

Why oh, why did it have to be this way. Why did little Jeremy have to go so soon? He was only eighteen years old. It just wasn't far. He'd just started his job on the helicarrier in January. It all came crashing down around Jeremy all too soon. Quite literally one might add.

What is an unsung hero? By definition an unsung hero is a person who makes a substantive yet unrecognized contribution; a person whose bravery is unknown or unacknowledged. There were many unsung heroes that day on the helicarrier. 82 in fact. They were sacrificed at the hands of one Agent Clint Barton. Clint was torn up inside after Natasha told him just how many had died at his hands. He felt horrible he couldn't look anyone in the eyes for weeks afterward.

Though Clint felt awful, it wasn't his job to notify the families of the 40 Agents that had families out of the 82 Agents that lost their lives that fateful day in May. No, that job was the job of one of S.H.I.E.L.D.s Casualty Assistance Officers. Clint really did not envy that Agent at all. It was a job that very few Agents held, but it was a necessary job, a necessary evil as it were. Nobody wanted to be told their loved one was dead. Nobody wanted to be around when a mother had to tell her children that Daddy wasn't coming home or vice versa. A father telling his only son or daughter that their mother his wife and best friend wasn't coming home again. The Agent that had to deal with this thought the worst possible person to tell would be the single parents. Who only had that one child. That one child who had a job that was shrouded in secrecy, but now it seemed not even in death were they allowed true peace.

The Agent of course couldn't tell the families how their loved ones died it was always some made up work accident. The only consolation any parent or loved one got from the CAO was that there would be a hefty benefit package coming their way because of the nature of their loved ones' death. The Casualty Assistance Officers of S.H.I.E.L.D. were just one of many of the unsung heroes that day. These are their stories.

* * *

A/N: I know it's short, but it's a prologue people. It's supposed to be, don't worry it's all connected. Hehe see what I did there. What up MCU reference. Until next chapter peeps.


	2. Chapter 1 - Helping Those in Need

Disclaimer: I do not own S.H.I.E.L.D., the Avengers or any of the other cannon characters that may appear. I don't own any OC's except for background pilot OC Harken.

A/N: I need your help to make this story thrive send in an OC or two through PM Only Send in as many OC's as you wish. More info on my profile. Still looking for OC's. _**I need 1 male casualty assistance officer (to continue the story), a Public Relations Agent (male or female), and the other six Agents are up to you guys.**_ Like I said the more creative the more likely you'll be accepted.

I'm having trouble coming up with chapter titles anyone have any ideas PM me.

Sorry for the long wait between updates, but life got in the way. I hope to make more regularly scheduled updates. Updates will be every Saturday from now on.

'' - denote character thoughts.

Read, Review, Enjoy. Onward to chapter 1.

* * *

Chapter 1 - Helping Those In Need

 **0930 hrs. 14 May 12 CAO Dulal's Office, S.H.I.E.L.D. Central, Manhattan, New York**

Agent Kali Dulal loved to help people. Most people that she met whether it be at the hospice or just out in the city said she had a calming presence about her. She was always good at calming people down when they were at their worst. When people were receiving possibly the worst news of their lives Kali maintained a comfortable yet professional demeanor. She was there to help in any and all ways possible.

Kali was sat at her wooden desk in her shared office going through two very different lists. One was the casualty list. Those Agents marked, M.I.A., injured, or seriously ill, those who were in Medical at the time of the attack on the helicarrier last week.

Kali swung her right leg over her left leg in her black leather swivel chair leaned back and sighed heavily. She'd been looking over the list for hours, and she couldn't figure it out. Agent Phillip J. Coulson had been declared dead by the S.H.I.E.L.D. medics on scene that day. So, he should be on the fatality list with the other 82 Agents, but he wasn't.

She even doubled and triple checked the casualty list. That list had the likes of Deputy Director Hill on there and a few other high profile Agents like Agent Barton. They'd both been injured and or brainwashed in Barton's cause. Barton had also been smacked down to the catwalk ground really hard by Romanoff. Cognitive recalibration she'd called it.

To quote the former KGB Agent. "I hit you really hard over the head." Is what she'd told Barton when he'd asked how he'd been brought back to his senses.

Kali couldn't understand or fathom why Agent Coulson wasn't on either the fatality list which he totally should have been. Or the casualty list it didn't make sense to her. The man was on neither list even though he'd been declared dead, everyone had heard it over comms. It's like he'd just vanished into thin air. Nowhere to be seen or heard from again. The poor man got a weird looking glow stick jammed through his chest. 'What the heck went on in the Detention cell block that day' Kali thought to herself. 'Maybe I can pull the footage from the security cameras.'

That would require lots of paperwork though. Was it really paperwork she wanted fill out. She swore she'd never filled out so much paperwork in her life. In the six years, she'd been with S.H.I.E.L.D. she'd filled out about a couple hundred or even double that number of forms. S.H.I.E.L.D. had forms for just about everything and they were usually filled out in triplicate or quadruplicate depending on what you were requesting and who from and who for.

"It's 2012 people shouldn't everything be electronic by now." She wondered aloud to her empty office. Her partner that she worked with was currently out of the office talking to some HR personnel, about deactivating Agents' I.D.s and confirming some other important information.

* * *

 **1200 hrs. 14 May 12 CAO Dulal's Office, S.H.I.E.L.D. Central, Manhattan, New York**

Kali's stomach rumbled loudly in her still empty, yet shared office space. "Lunch time already?" Kali asked. "I better head down to the cafeteria and see what's cooking."

Kali stretched and got up from her desk chair. She heard some bones pop and crack as she did so. "Maybe I can hit the gym on base after lunch. All this sitting isn't good for me."

Kali walked briskly out of her office on the Admin floor and into the elevator down a few floors to the cafeteria.

* * *

 **1216 hrs. 14 May 12 S.H.I.E.L.D. Cafeteria, Staffed 24/7 365 days of a year**

The cafeteria of S.H.I.E.L.D. was almost just like every other work place cafeteria except for the food so I guess you could say it wasn't. Four and five star chefs were brought in trained by S.H.I.E.L.D. themselves and then set upon the kitchens of S.H.I.E.L.D. Whether it be in a land based office building, an aircraft carrier like Prometheus, or on the helicarrier.

The staff here worked in shifts sort of like a hospital. It had to be to be manned all the time every single day of the year. So, the chef you saw in the morning for breakfast at 0500 wasn't always the same one you saw again 1200 for lunch. It was manned like this all the time because of Agents coming and going all the time and needing food. Whether they were Agents coming off of missions. Or whether they were Medical or R&D, and they forgot to eat and they come down at odd hours. The cafeteria was always open.

The cafeteria was one of the three areas of S.H.I.E.L.D. that was manned at all times no matter what. Medical and Food Services (Cafeteria) were manned on 12 hour rotating shifts. Infantry (both Personnel security and Weapons) were manned on the panama shift schedule which also allowed for 24/7 coverage. It worked a little something like this. 2 days on, 2 days off, 3 days on, 2 days off, 2 days on, 3 days off.

Some say those were the worst three divisions to work in in S.H.I.E.L.D., because of the crazy long hours. Being in Infantry providing security was a rewarding job. The security guards held the job title of Praetorian. It was a great honor, because their title came from the Praetorian Guard an Imperial Roman Army back in the day.

Most Agents just thought Infantry wanted to be cooler and different, what with Praetorians, Hoplite Commandos and Troopers for job titles. They provided a service like no other. It was in their job description Infantry protected S.H.I.E.L.D., while S.H.I.E.L.D. protected the rest of the world from the even weirder world.

Kali was glad Infantry was around they had hard physical jobs, most days, but it didn't diminish the work that she did at all. Her job may not be physically taxing, but it was more on the emotional level than anything else. In fact, after she'd eaten lunch she'd have to find her wayward partner in the depths of Personnel division.

Some say you go into Personnel and you won't be seen for days. Be buried in paperwork for sure. 'At least it wasn't Admin' Kali thought to herself that's literally where the red tape for the organization was made. Melinda May was in Admin now as an administrator she'd demoted herself to level 3 back in 2008 after a mission went bad. At least that's what Kali had heard. Those with desk jobs were such gossips sometimes. Nothing better to do she guessed.

Kali could smell the exotic spices and herbs from where she stood at the entrance of the large cafeteria. She breathed in deeply and many aromas wafted up her nose. The smell was intoxicating. Kali decided as she walked around and over to the hot plate station what she wanted to eat for lunch.

Dry rubbed chicken, and a nice mixed plate of vegetables and rice. 'That ought to fill me up for the next few hours.' She thought to herself. Kali easily and quickly inserted herself into the surprisingly short line, behind a few of the Medical staff in navy blue scrubs. 'Must have beat the rush.'

"What'll it be Agent Dulal?" The Agent behind the counter asked.

"Hmm I'll have the glazed chicken, brown rice and steamed vegetables please." Kali smiled warmly as she gave her order. The Agent behind the counter smiled back.

"Will that be cash or card?" the male Agent asked.

"Cash."

"Alright that'll be $9.69." Kali handed over $11 out of her wallet. "Will that be all Agent Dulal?"

"Yes, that'll be all." Kali told the Agent and then moved on down the line to the pickup area. Kali loved to people watch.

Once Kali had gotten her food and her drink an ice tea she headed to an empty table in the center the room surrounded by Tactical Field Agents, Medical Staff and even some R&D scientists. There weren't the usual upbeat or uproarious conversations today. No, there was a decided lack of conversation today.

Kali ate her deliciously seasoned chicken and rice plate in relative peace, and watched the other Agents and employees around the cafeteria. There were about as thrice as many personnel as there were normally because of the mandatory relocation of all non-essential helicarrier personnel to the land base.

The helicarrier was still in dry dock not too far from here, and would be for at least another two weeks. All non-essential carrier personnel like tactical field agents, the bridge crew, air craft maintainers and the like were mostly relegated to the S.H.I.E.L.D. air field in uptown New York, and in Los Angeles to continue working.

Pilots though who were on the carrier that day were effectively grounded until further notice undergoing psyche evaluations and the like. Two squadrons The Screaming Eagles and the Diamond Backs had lost four pilots between the two of them. Pilots and their respective squadrons were a very tight knit group of people. Treated each other like family had each-others backs. Just like Agents were supposed to. Death was hard on everyone and everyone reacted or didn't react in the same way.

All Agents were black bands around their silver S.H.I.E.L.D. badges in acknowledgement of the deceased. Some wore a black armband around their right bicep if they didn't have the means to wear their badges. Like the pilots in their navy-blue flight suits Kali saw coming into the cafeteria. Each person out of the six-person group had a simple black cloth band around their right bicep.

In solidarity for their fallen brethren. Kali couldn't stop thinking about the youngest Agent killed that day. Jeremey George Henkel. Jeremy had graduated high school early at seventeen, and been approached by a S.H.I.E.L.D. recruiter a year later at eighteen. He'd excelled at his training his scores were excellent. Jeremy was the only child of Mr. and Mrs. Henkel and Kali along with her partner would have to tell the couple that their son had passed on. It was a hard job, emotionally taxing, but somebody had to do it. Kali Dulal was hard to say one of the best at her job.

Kali watched as a group of six male pilots all walked into the cafeteria talking, heck even laughing. Laughter was good at times like this keep the morale up. One thing Kali noticed as she turned her head to look at the pilots was one of them was wearing a jester's hat. He looked younger than the rest of the men, than herself even. Twenty-two years old if that, if she had to guess.

The whole cafeteria or those paying attention which was now everyone at the groups laughter, erupted into an uproarious laughter themselves at seeing the 'kid' in the jester hat. Only two patches were adorned on the 'kids' suit his name patch and the S.H.I.E.L.D. logo patch on his left bicep.

Why everyone was laughing even the scientists was simple the kid was a FNG, Kali realized. A Fucking New Guy. It was a thing pilots did with new guys or gals came to the squadron. It was a pilot thing. Kali actually found herself chuckling a little bit at the young man's misfortune.

"Hey noob go grab us seats will yah." One of the older squad mates told Wilson.

"Yeah yeah yuck it up all of you. Laugh while you still can." Wilson said good naturedly. "Right away El' Captain." Wilson sloppily saluted the older pilot and walked off to grab the group a table.

"You're a real riot Royle you know that." The Senior Agent and pilot commented at the youngsters retreating back.

"Harken, you should go easy on the kid." Kali spoke up from her table.

"Ah Dulal I thought I saw you in here." Harken spoke as he walked toward Kali's table a swagger in his step. "We've all been through Hell Dulal lost a few good men, great pilots even better friends. The kid brings laughter, he's like a walking joke box, when he's not being Mr. Serious pilot."

"Harken's right Agent Dulal you should see Royle in the simulator, he thinks he's hot shit, and he is, if I do say so myself." Another squad mate told Kali.

"Oh, get over yourself man. He's too young for you anyway and you know the frat rules it's against regs, plus I don't think he's your type." Harken told his squad mate. The other man just grumbled something unintelligible. Harken turned back to Kali, a smile on his face. "Care to join us Agent?"

"Thank you for the offer Agent Harken, but I'll have to decline I've got more pressing matters to attend to."

"I don't know how you do it Dulal. You're one tough woman to do what you do." Kali didn't need the recognition of this man to feel validated, but it was nice to hear. There were many according to other divisions thankless and unrecognized divisions, such as the job that Kali did. Or working as an Undercover Technician. Who do the Agents think make up their aliases and undercover identities and such. Who back stops them. S.H.I.E.L.D. had a whole section in Operations subdivision devote to Undercover work.

"I'm not going out with you Mark, now if you'll excuse me I've got to go find my partner, and inform a couple that their son has died." Kali said stoically and got up from her seat collected her tray and walked off toward the waste receptacles. Harken winced slightly he had to admit it wasn't very tasteful what he did. Did everyone around here have to be Mr. and Mrs. Sad face. Death happen it was an almost every day occurrence. Harken guessed it was just on the scale that it happened that nobody was expecting. Harken swore if he ever saw Barton he'd rip him a new one.

"Oww ouch harsh let down by Dulal man." Another squad mate who was hitting on Wilson earlier said.

"Shut up and let's go grab some grub simulators got me starving for some burger." Harken replied.

"Right behind you Captain." The two pilots walked to the hot plate line and everything went back to business as usual. Though in S.H.I.E.L.D. nothing normal or what was usual ever lasted long.

* * *

Well that was the end of chapter 1. I know it to was short, but I promise as I get more OC's chapters will be longer and action packed indefinitely. Especially with the likes of Clint Barton around. Hit that review box down below and tell me what you thought, comments, questions, suggestions, constructive criticism.

 **Questions:**

Do you like the structure of S.H.I.E.L.D. so far? Since we get very little of it in the movie?

So we've got a Casualty Assistance Officer and a young hotshot Pilot who'll will show up next do you think?

 **Words of Interest**

Fatality: A fatality is a classification of a death resulting from a Work Injury, or Occupational Illness, regardless of the time intervening between injury/illness and death.

Casualty: Any person who is lost to the organization by reasons of having been declared dead, missing, captured, interned, wounded, injured, or seriously ill.

Base: In my universe in S.H.I.E.L.D. means well actually just what a military base, post, or installation means, but for S.H.I.E.L.D.

FNG: Fucking New Guy, a new guy to the unit or squadron. Usually younger than all other members, not always.

 **OC's in this chapter**

Kali Dulal created by POMForever

Wilson Royle created by Deniable0172

Until next time Peeps.


	3. Chapter 2 - Clint's Mental Health Day

Disclaimer: I do not own S.H.I.E.L.D., the Avengers or any of the other cannon characters that may appear. I don't own any OC's except for background pilot OC Harken.

A/N: I need your help to make this story thrive send in an OC or two through PM Only. A maximum of two OC's per creator please. More info on my profile. Still looking for OC's. _**I need 1 male casualty assistance officer (to further move along the story), a Public Relations Agent (male or female), and the other six Agents are up to you guys.**_

 _ **Keep sending those OC's in Peeps. Still plenty of time and plenty of jobs open.**_

I've changed up some things, and moved some chapters around in my notes to bring up some other issues first.

Oh, also here I'm taking a little writers' liberty with Hawkeye's background, and how he came to be recruited into S.H.I.E.L.D. Also, kind of biggie. Clint is Deaf in my universe. Like he was in the comics. Also, how I wish he was in the movies, but I get that that would be hard for an actor to pull off unless Jeremy Renner actually was deaf which he is not. Most info is from the comics, but also throwing some other stuff in there. Before anyone asks, No unfortunately Laura and Clint's kids will not be a thing. Considering this story is Cannon Divergent after the Avengers meaning AOU doesn't happen and Clint doesn't take the team to the Barton Family Farm. I've got other plans for our blonde haired archer friend here.

 **Updates will be Saturday's by 11:59 PST (Pacific Standard Time) Just so my readers from around the world know to take that into account.**

'' - denote character thoughts.

First bit with Clint thinking is supposed to be internal monologue.

Read, Review, Enjoy. Onward to chapter 2

* * *

Chapter 2 Clint Barton's Mental Health Day

 **1400 hrs. Medical Division, Doctor Sierra Sawyer's Office**

'I've been Hawkeye really ever since I was about 10 years old, and could shoot straight. Shoot an apple straight off of Trickshot's head. The man to this day still gives me nightmares from time to time. Then I was Hawkeye the assassin the private contractor and eliminated any and all targets for the highest bidder. That was interesting for a while I got make my own hours, demand payment from whatever sleaze bag rich guy wanted to off their opponent. Or sometimes significant other. I didn't care as long as I got paid honestly.

Then that one cold night in New York happened. My life was forever changed that night in 1997, in some random back alley in New York. A man in a suit had just shot me, the bastard. I'd just shot their guy apparently, and the guys in tactical suits weren't so happy about that. Suit guy wasn't either. Suit guy's name was Philip James Coulson. He offered me a job, and I took it, then I became Agent Barton Specialist Barton. Phil became more then my handler, hell more than a colleague, a coworker. He became a friend. I hadn't truly had one of those in, well I don't think I'd ever had one until I met Phil. Then I met Natasha Romanoff the Black Widow and all three of us became a death defying trio. Nat and I the operatives and Phil being our handler our friend a confidant.

One thing I could be with Phil and rarely any other besides Natasha was Clint Barton. I could just be Clint, the goofball, pizza dog loving owner, who loved the color purple, and happened to be deaf. Not Agent Barton codename Hawkeye, the sniper extraordinaire, the cold stone faced S.H.I.E.L.D. assassin one half of STRIKE Team Delta. I could just be me with Phil. God damn Phil why'd you have to go and be a hero. Why couldn't you wait for backup? Why'd you have to go face that maniac on your own.' I should be lucky I'm here in Doc's office and not locked up in the Brig. Glad someone higher then me vouched for me. He's a great guy I really should repay him someday.

"Agent Barton, Clint are you okay. You're staring off into space again." Dr. Sawyer asked the blonde-haired Agent in front of her. Not a black hair on her head falling out of place as she'd leaned forward in her chair.

"Huh sorry Doc. Just thinkin'" Clint replied slowly.

Doctor Sierra Sawyer had been a S.H.I.E.L.D. psychologist for as long as her brother Drew had been an active Field Agent. Which had been over a decade. You see Dr. Sawyer and her brother Drew were fraternal twins. Drew Carson was one of the best solo operatives S.H.I.E.L.D. had besides STRIKE Team Delta. So, Sierra was used to dealing with difficult people. She'd lived with one for practically all her life.

"About?" Sierra asked calmly crossing her right leg over her left one casually. Clint looked down averting his eyes from the black-haired doctor in front him. "Clint it's okay to talk to me. You know nothing you say in here leaves this room. Doctor patient confidentiality."

"Only if you don't see that I'm going to hurt myself doc." Clint lifted his blue gray hooded eyes.

Sierra sat back in her chair, this is new. This is the first session Clint had actually talked to Sierra. This was a start. This was good. Though she'll admit what he said worried her quite a bit. She'd seen it before in other Agents who loose team members from their teams on much tougher missions or assignments.

"Are you Clint? Are you having thoughts of suicide?" Clint liked Doc Sawyer she was a no-nonsense doc and she didn't pull her punches. Even though she was a head doc, a shrink. It was mandatory for all active operational Field Agents. Clint lifted his head from his knees and his blue gray eyes looked into emerald green ones' dead set and steely.

"No, I am not nor have I ever considered hurting myself or others in that manner. I'm happy." Clint swallowed thickly as he said the last part, his Adams' apple bobbing as he said so.

Sierra looked straight back at Clint and said, "Clint that's bull and you know it. The happy part not the you hurting yourself or others. I know you wouldn't do that."

"You're right I wouldn't I'd never, but I am happy." Clint replied.

"Clint you're lying. I've been on the job long enough to know. Fury assigned me to the Initiative purposefully. I can take tough cases. I know what Phil meant to you, what you two had."

"Key word had doc. Had, Phil's dead and it's my fault."

Sierra uncrossed her legs and put the clipboard she held on her desk. She hadn't been writing anything anyway.

"Oh, how so?"

Clint gave Sierra a 'really are you kidding me look.' "I wasn't there to stop him."

"Who says you had to be. Would you have been there even if you weren't compromised? You're only human Clint you can't do everything save everybody, be everywhere at once."

Clint clenched his hands into fists. He could feel his nails digging into palms. Not enough to bleed, but to still feel at least something. "I still should've been there." Clint replied hotly.

"How does that make you feel that you weren't. You say it's your fault that he died. That's not true that lies with the God of Mischief who stabbed a scepter through Agent Coulson's chest."

"He did this." Clint said.

"Clint a fault is an error caused by ignorance or bad judgment of a person. You weren't, aren't ignorant, and this wasn't a case of bad judgement you simply weren't there." Sierra said.

"Fine I blame myself, if 'he' had touched me with the glow stick of destiny at the research facility, none of this would've happened."

"Who's to say even if you weren't touched by Loki that he still wouldn't have done what he'd done without you."

"I-I don't know."

"That's right you don't know. What I do know is that Agent Coulson knew the risks of the job. Just like every other Agent who we lost that day. Fury has an acceptable number of losses." Sierra knew it was a low blow, but she needed to see how Clint would react.

"Acceptable losses!" Clint exclaimed upending his chair it falling to the ground. "How, how can you say that when you know Phil, he brought Natasha and me in. He's the only one who ever gave a damn about me." Clint was shaking his body trembling with emotion.

"Clint, Agent Barton calm down. I'm sorry, but I just needed to see how you'd react you're not alright even though you claim to be. You're not. Phil is dead and we all have to cope in our own ways."

"But mine aren't healthy is that right. Is that what you're gonna say doc." Clint knelt down and picked up the cushioned wooden chair. He sat back down in it.

"I can tell by your eyes you aren't sleeping. Or very little 2 or 3 hours if that. You need help Clint. Help I can't give you. Though talking about Phil's death is a good start."

"What do you want me to do doc? Every night I close my eyes I see his brown eyes."

"Brown eyes. Coulson's are blue Clint who are…?"

"Jeremy Henkel, I shot him. The other Agents may have been collateral, by my actions, but I put a bullet in rookie Jeremy Henkel's chest. My gun, my bullets, my hand pulled the trigger."

"So, this isn't really about Phil. Not completely anyway. Henkel was the first person you've shot where you weren't in control. Where you didn't have a split-second decision to make a different choice." Natasha Romanoff is the only mark where Hawkeye Agent Barton had made a different call on.

He'd shot kids with suicide vests before, and he'd been wrecked for weeks afterwards. But this one kill was different because he had no control.

"Clint the fact that you feel remorse for Agent Henkel's death for all of them in fact but specifically Henkel means you're a good person. You're not a monster Clint."

"I'm not?"

"No, you're not. Clint, you need to take time for yourself, grieve decompress being here isn't going to help you."

"That your polite way of saying shove off." Clint remarked.

"As a medical professional, I'm assigning you mental health leave for a month, and recommending you see one of our psychiatrists for sleeping pills."

"Don't want'em don't need'em mess with my head."

"Alright then how about herbal tea. That helps Banner, when he can't sleep. Things'll get better with time Clint." Sierra put her two hands on top of Clint's holding them tight. "Speaking of time our session is just about up." Sierra rose from her seat to shake Clint's hand.

Clint reached out and shook the doctor's hand. "I'll want regularly weekly phone call updates Agent Barton is that clear."

"Understood doc. I'll do that." Clint took the various air vents through Medical and dropped down in various random divisions. Nobody ever knew it was him. He'd rather avoid all the looks and glares if at all possible.

* * *

 **1523hrs. S.H.I.E.L.D. Garage**

Clint made it to the garage without being seen. Motor pool was on a different level of the garage. Clint straddled his right leg over his deep purple Ducati and put the key in the ignition. He looked to his right and saw where Phil used to park his prized possession Lola. The car and most of Phil's things had been sent back to Manitowoc Wisconsin with Phil's parents Robert and Julie Coulson.

Clint put his equally purple helmet on pulled the visor down and gunned the ignition as he peeled out of the parking structure. Headed where he didn't know. His apartment wasn't home anymore not without Phil. Well looked like he was going to that big ugly building in the city. Stark did say they all had a place there if they needed it. He wondered how far construction had gotten if he'd even have a place to sleep. It didn't really bother him that much though he'd slept in worse conditions on assignment before.

* * *

 **1545hrs. 14 May 12. Avengers Tower, Tony's Workshop, Manhattan, New York.**

One week had passed since the "Battle of New York". Loki had been returned to Asgard, Steve had been visiting graves as well as sites from his past, Bruce had set up residence in the R&D Department despite the renovations going on in the Tower, he also made use of his own personal floor. All of the of the Avengers, plus a few honored guests and Agents had their own personalized floor. Those floors plus the penthouse floor that took most of the damage during the attack were the only ones fully renovated and quote on quote livable.

Natasha had spent that week guarding Clint's back against any type of recrimination from Loki's possession even though it seemed the archer didn't want anyone around him even Natasha. S.H.I.E.L.D. was not the best place for Barton right now, his fellow Agents under him were less then hospitable toward him. Even some of the one's handlers mostly, that were above him in security level. Natasha couldn't be around him twenty-four seven to stop whatever may or may not happen.

As soon as she was cleared for active field duty again, she was right back out there. Not by choice mind you. That's exactly where Fury had put her. Back into the field despite her silent protests, and glares. Fury wasn't a man to back down. There were few women in Fury's life that scared him more than the Black Widow, his ex-wife, his mother and his grandmother. All three women put the fear of God into him at a young age.

So, Natasha was on missions that just 'required' her specific skill set. Thor had returned to spend time with Jane, in New Mexico. During all this time Tony Stark could be found working on plans for various additions to what was once Stark Tower and personally seeing to all the renovations as well as remodeling. There may have been minor explosions and some fire, but Dummy was always handy with a fire extinguisher.

The first two days Pepper was constantly at Tony's side. At first, she was sobbing uncontrollably and then she was leaning on him as he drew up plans for the improved Tower. It didn't take long before Tony began to distance himself from her. The amount of stress and pain he seemed to cause Pepper, who had only stood by his side through everything, had become more than evident. After everything he had seen before, during and after the huge battle, Tony Stark was focusing more on those around him. Especially the people who truly mattered and what was best for them. It was a change from his usual internal focusing, but it opened his eyes to things he might have otherwise missed.

Tony noticed that the Avengers were basically scattered into the wind without keeping track of each other. The Avengers had extreme difficulty functioning together before the battle and it was obvious from how they had easily split up that the Avengers needed something. No not something, they needed to be together. So, Tony had JARVIS hack into S.H.I.E.L.D., which was easier said than done. Someone an Agent probably had upgraded internal network security, since Tony last hacked in, but Tony was smart and eventually got around it. Tony navigated the files S.H.I.E.L.D. kept on the Avengers, in order to discover what was known about his teammates' locations. It did not take him long to figure out how best to contact them and work on bringing them together. He knew Thor would probably come readily and willing to be with his S.H.I.E.L.D. brethren. Bruce had already taken up stakes in R&D, and was utilizing his own personal floor. However infrequent that may be. Rogers would probably come with some coaxing as well, he said he quite liked his Brooklyn apartment SHIELD had set him up with.

He knew the true challenges would be the two super spies. Clint and Natasha. Getting them all together was one thing, but they needed something else. The first true step to this super-secret-boy-band, though Natasha obviously wasn't a boy, working would be to get some form of closure.

Tony had JARVIS hack once more into S.H.I.E.L.D. with the soul intention of finding out every bit of information about Phil Coulson. He also had JARVIS run a facial recognition program to find any footage of Coulson that would aid him in discovering what exactly had occurred. Tony wondered if Clint blamed himself for Coulson's death. The archer had taken Coulson's death very hard.

Twenty minutes later Tony was interrupted from the altered plans he was creating for a multipurpose gym that would work for two assassins, a super-soldier, a god and two mostly normal humans. The smooth British voice of his AI cut through the workshop.

"Sir an Agent Barton is requesting entrance to the towers' secure levels." JARVIS replied.

"Let'im up J, he's just the person I was wanting to see. Have him come up to the communal floor I'll be there shortly." Tony shut down his lab, and closed out what he was working on in favor of quick change of clothes and went to meet Agent Barton.

* * *

 **1620 hrs. 14 May 12. Avengers Tower, Communal Floor, Manhattan, New York.**

Clint let out a low whistle as he was deposited on the what looked to be a large open living area. Clint had stopped by one of his bolt holes and grabbed a go-bag before heading over here. "Stark." Clint called out to the seemingly empty area.

"Good afternoon Agent Barton. I am JARVIS' Tony's AI."

Clint dropped down into a crouch, and had a tactical knife out and at the ready in seconds. "Who said that who's there?"

"My apologizes Agent Barton, I am an AI an artificial intelligence I do not have a physical body to inhabit."

"So, like you're a Smart Home?" Clint asked. If JARVIS had a face he would be scoffing. He was much more than that.

"A smart home birdbrain I'm affronted and ashamed on JARVIS' behalf. He's much more than that." A voice Clint recognized from news feeds and video recordings from Natasha. Tony Stark.

Tony came out dressed in a plain jeans, and a layered AC/DC t-shirt from the what Clint assumed was the kitchen with a glass in hand. Clint didn't even want to guess what was in it. It was green and looked nasty.

"Barton, pleasure to meet formally of course. Didn't get much of an introduction when we first met." Tony held out his hand for the other man to shake. Clint sheathed his knife, and took the other mans' hand and shook it.

"Can you not call me Barton, or Hawkeye Stark. It's Clint when I'm off the clock and that'll be for the foreseeable future."

Tony looked into the younger mans' steely blue gray eyes. "Stark's my father call me Tony Hawkass." Tony said a mischievous gleam in his eye.

"I'm not gonna escape the nicknames am I?" Clint asked.

"Fraid not Cupid."

"Ah not you too Sta- I mean Tony."

"Me too who else calls you Cupid?"

"Another Agent I've work with not Romanoff. She's not like that. We're not like that."

"You mean you two aren't." Tony made a certain gesture with his hands.

"God no." Clint exclaimed. "We're partner, colleagues, friends, but we're not doing…that."

"Okay then dually noted. That seriously all the brought with you." Tony asked looking at Clint's one loan duffel bag. "You're worse than Bruce."

"He's here. Banner, I mean Bruce?" Clint asked.

"He is. Been here since everything went down. I'm surprised you're here and your other half isn't."

"She's on assignment somewhere. Don't know where."

"Right so…since you're gonna be staying here for a while and hanging about. How about show you some of the finer features and luxuries of casa de me. Huh?"

"It's like you've read my mind. Lead the way." Clint hefted his duffel onto his shoulder and followed the shorter chocolate brown haired man out. Maybe crashing here wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

Well that's chapter 2. Hit that review box down below, tell me what you thought I value your opinions, leave a comment, suggestion, question tell me how I did what you think so far. Or where you think this could go from here.

I know I don't really get into what Clint does on his time off but that'll come soon. Hope you all liked it. This is a story that is cannon divergent from Avengers movie onwards. I'll be integrating bits and pieces from the comics in terms of character backgrounds and histories. Mainly Clint's.

I wanted to get a sense of how Tony felt about his teammates and the whole Invasion thing. Also, how Clint felt seeing as he did have a kind of big part in it. Hope they're both not too OOC from their movie counterparts. I'll refer you back to the paragraph above. I apologize in advance if anyone thinks so regardless, and to keep those less tasteful comments to themselves. That is all.

* * *

 **OC in this chapter**

Sierra Sawyer (nee Carson) created by Agent-Carson2357

Until next Saturday peeps.


	4. Chapter 3 - A Hero's Farewell

Disclaimer: I do not own S.H.I.E.L.D., the Avengers or any of the other cannon characters that may appear. I don't own any OC's except for Coulson's siblings and their respective kids.

A/N: So, sorry I'm late everyone yesterday kind of got busy and got away from me. Today I had a friends' water polo game to go and then a paper I had to finish writing. Anyway, enough excuses. I toyed and played with the ending so many times, I honestly didn't know where to end it, but I think I like this ending.

The Chief of Staff of the Army General Odierno (is or was the Real Chief of Staff of Army at this point in time in 2012.) I took a few scenes out that were I believe unnecessary and scaled back on the details just because I wanted to get this out to you all. Though the core framework of this chapter is still there. Hope you all like it.

Hope I portrayed the military funeral with full honors as accurately as possible, I tried to. I did it to the best of my ability having never been to an actual military funeral (thank goodness, I don't know what I'd do if I lost my dad. - Marine Corps service 20 plus years). Or a funeral in general knock on wood.

A/N: Julie and Robert Coulson aren't dead in my universe. They are very much alive, they may not be young, but they are alive. Someone had to hear the news after all. Coulson also isn't an only child he's the oldest of four. He's got two younger sisters and a younger brother. Did I mention he's married?

Assistant Deputy Director Mace (is in fact Jeffrey Mace for Marvel's Agents of SHIELD.) I thought he was only valid choice for my story.

 **Warning:** **Some hints at PTSD (in some characters), past Phil Coulson/OMC, hints of Slash (Clint/OMC) - if you don't like don't read** only going to say this once because I don't want hateful or flame worthy comments, about either pairings or how I write characters. This is largely Clint and OC's centric with a closer look at Clint/OMC as a pairing. **Strong emotions and or reactions to character death, etc. You have been warned take heed when reading this chapter.**

'' - denote character thoughts.

Read, Review, Enjoy. Onward to Chapter 3.

 _ **P.S.**_ If you want to message me about something specific from this chapter go ahead and do so, but not in the review section please. Kindly and with respect do it with a PM.

* * *

Chapter 3 A Hero's Farewell

 **1030 hrs. 17 May 12 CAO Dulal's Office S.H.I.E.L.D. Central, Manhattan, New York.**

It had definitely been a busy week for Kali and the rest the CAO's on staff her at S.H.I.E.L.D. Central. It was tiring as well, most would get in at 0900 and not leave until 22 or 2300 most nights. Kali's days this week it was only now Thursday, it felt like a Tuesday to her, were filled with fly outs to the West Coast states like Nevada, Texas, and California to inform families of their loved ones passing. Jeremy Henkel had been one of those flights. To Houston, Texas actually. Jeremy Henkel may have been an only child, but he sure had a lot of extended family that cared for him, and couldn't bare the fact that their little Jeremy was gone.

Kali had just finished writing what felt like her hundredth condolence letter and it was only 1030 when a knock at her office door came.

"Come in." She called out from her desk not even looking up at who had entered. 'If it's Personnel again I'm going to scream.' She thought herself.

"Officer Dulal." The crisp clear deep voice called out. Kali looked up and snapped to attention.

"Director Fury sir. I was just about to walk these letters over to you sir. Is something else wrong?" Kali asked.

"At ease Agent, and no nothing's wrong. I need you to make funeral arrangements, full military honors, U.S. Army, Arlington National Cemetery." 'Whoever this is must be pretty high up if Director Fury is coming to me personally' Usually Personnel would just shoot an email list from their office with all the pertinent information handy.

"Who is this for sir?" Kali asked politely like she'd done the other five times Director Fury had come into her office in the past three days.

"Captain Phillip James Coulson." Fury answered stoically. "I'll also need you to notify the family of when the funeral is to be held, and get Personnel to provide transport. Agent Coulson's family has waited long enough. It's time to put this solider to rest."

"Of course, I'll get right on that. Is there anyone else you'd like me to notify? Other Agents, the Avengers?" 'This'll take a while and some waiting on everyone's part, but I'll get it done' Kali thought to herself.

Normally she'd procrastinate and even slack off a bit, but her work always got done on time in the end. But this was for Coulson. The few times Kali had the privilege of interacting with the Senior Agent well let's just say the stories didn't do the man justice. The stories were unbelievable and all true. That was the unbelievable part of those stories. That they actually happened the man was a legendary handler at S.H.I.E.L.D. A legendary Agent period. He'd sure to missed by all of them.

"The appropriate Agents and the Avengers are being notified as we speak Agent."

"I just have one question sir." Fury gestured for her to continue. "Is this service public or private. Just family and friends or…"

"Agent Coulson would be honored if any of his fellow Agents showed. His family does know Coulson works, worked for us." Fury said solemnly.

"Okay sir I'll notify you personally of when the date is shall I?"

"That would be preferred." Fury turned away from Kali and started walking back out the door before he stopped. "Officer Dulal, thank you." Kali was floored, she'd never in all her years of working at S.H.I.E.L.D. heard the director thank anyone from a lowly janitor, all the way up to the Deputy Director. He just thanked her. Kali was quick to regain her composure as she spoke.

"No need for thank you sir. It's my job." Kali smiled softly at the Director. If she wasn't mistaken she saw a small tender smile on the man's normally hardened impassive face. It was gone as quickly as it had come and he was out the door and into the bustling hallway.

With Fury gone and her partner on a much-needed coffee break, Kali was going to set aside the letters she'd just finished when she realized they were gone. 'Well they don't call Nick Fury the greatest spy there ever was for nothing' she thought to herself as she set about putting the funeral arrangements in motion for one Captain Phillip James Coulson. Decorated U.S. Army Ranger.

Kali's partner a man in his early thirties, had served four years in the Navy, in Naval intelligence. Then been a writer for Times, and he was a certified psychologist. That's how he'd ended up being a CAO for S.H.I.E.L.D. actually. He'd seen the horrors of war and knew what it could do to families. He wanted to help, S.H.I.E.L.D. approached him, with a recruitment offer to help Agents' families in their darkest times. Just as he'd been helping Navy personnel families.

"Speaking of Enlinton where is he? He should be back with our drinks by now?" Kali wondered aloud to their empty office.

"Dulal open up." Matthew called out through their closed office door. Kali got up from her desk and strode over to the door opening it. Stood there in his immaculate black Dolce and Gabbana suit was Officer Matthew Enlinton himself. He held a rather large decaf coffee box in his left hand and can of Moxie in his right. Kali eyed the large coffee box, with the closed off spout. Matthew was a serious caffeine guy. Maybe not as bad as the likes of Tony Stark, but bad enough.

"What it's early still, and plus I beat the mad rush of scientists and Med staff."

Kali just shook her head at the blue almond shaped eyed man. He did have nice blue eyes.

"We've got another full military honors funeral to arrange Matthew." Kali told him as he reached his desk and set the coffee box down. He poured himself a generous cup into his to-go mug from home.

"Who is it?" Matthew asked genuinely curious. The last five notifications they'd received surprised him, but not in a bad way. It was just those Agents he'd never thought of or even looked the part of military service member. Though was to say there was a certain look at all. If you had the skills and the ability and you were willing to die for your country you were alright in his book.

"Agent Phil Coulson. Captain U.S. Army. He was a Ranger a highly decorated one at that."

"Well let's get to work shall we. No time like the present." Matthew remarked.

* * *

 **1045hrs. 17 May 12. Avengers Tower, Communal Living Floor, Manhattan, New York.**

Clint had been in the newly christened Avengers Tower since Monday, and he had to say it was nice to sleep in a bed for once that was actually comfortable. Bunking in S.H.I.E.L.D. was fine, when he was younger, but he was getting older now. He had to also admit getting older sucked. Aching joints and all. Clint had to say what he liked most so far about the tower was not the just the access to free food, but the entertainment system, and the new renovated multipurpose gym.

Clint even had a shooting range on the floor he was staying on. A shooting range for crying out loud. Tony was really spoiling him and Natasha. Clint had convinced Natasha to come and crash at the tower after she got back from her mission yesterday.

"Hey birdbrain quit hogging the T.V. I'm bored of the nature channel." Tony whined as he looked up from his Stark-pad. "Can't we change it?"

"No, this TV's bigger than any I've ever had access too. "Besides, the ones at S.H.I.E.L.D. and we get in trouble if we use those for anything other than surveillance videos or training footage."

Tony shot Natasha a look who was sitting in an armchair reading a book with a thick red hard back cover. "I'm not even saying anything Stark."

"Oh, come on Natalie." Tony whined teasing the Russian red head. Before either Natasha or Clint could respond to Tony the elevator dinged open admitting a tall muscular man who stood about 6'3, 210lbs.

The guy was all muscle not an ounce of fat on him. Or very little at the least. The man had jet black hair styled in messy spikes on top with a low fade, he was also wearing a black bandanna around his head, five o'clock shadow on his chin, and piercing emerald green eyes. He also had several obscure tattoos on both his arms. In fact, it looked like he had full sleeves. It was so hot, and sexy if he was being honest with himself.

Clint knew this jet black haired man standing in front of him quite well had for a long time. Before Natasha even. Though not before Phil. He'd actually met Carson in his early training days at S.H.I.E.L.D., and they struck up a friendly shooting rivalry. Clint being from the circus and have no real formal training, and Drew well he had the formal training to, but it also just seemed he had a knack for shooting things. Their friendly rivalry soon grew at a slow and steady rate. Clint wasn't all that trusting of a lot people back then. Until it grew to where it was today.

He looked rough, beaten, and tired like he hadn't slept in a few days. Clint licked his lips absently. "He-Hey Drew what're you doing here?" 'Stop it you dummy he's straight, even if he wasn't he wouldn't go for a carnie like me.' Clint thought. 'Plus, we're just friends why would I want to screw that up.'

Drew had a rep around S.H.I.E.L.D., he was a ladies man, and his rep was just shy of Stark status before Stark got together with Pepper. And Pepper made an honest man out of Stark. Drew's S.H.I.E.L.D. personnel jacket said he was single. His parents were dead, and he only had two siblings, two sisters a twin and younger sister. Both Agents. That was it. One was the S.H.I.E.L.D. "head doc" Clint saw and the other, Agent Sarah Morgan was a field medic, and was a veteran field medic at that.

Drew's emerald orbs flashed over the room at Natasha, Tony and finally landing on Clint's sharp blue gray eyes. He lingered for just a quick second then seamlessly shifted to a proper professional stance. This didn't bode well.

"I come with official news from Fury himself, this needs full Avengers attendance and attention."

"Well you can tell Fury to stuff it, we're done being his lap dogs." Tony practically spat.

Drew held his calm composure. "Relax Stark it's not how do I say this. World endingly urgent. Though it is urgent."

Tony looked at the taller man now fully. He put the Stark-pad down that he'd been using to look over security footage of Coulson's death.

Drew wasn't the Avengers' handler. No, that pleasure lied with his fellow Senior Agent Jasper Sitwell. Drew's working relationship with the fledging team the Avengers was complicated to say the least. He was at most supposed to be an outside evaluator or observer for Fury. He'd ended up meeting with and befriending every single one of them. Before the Avengers Initiative was even a thought. He'd helped in some way or another all three of the people in this room right now over time whether it was emotionally or physically.

Yes, even the infamous Black Widow. She wasn't as cold and heartless and most of the probies and junior agents thought she was. Sometimes it just helped to have someone to talk too that wasn't S.H.I.E.L.D. psychologist. A friend, that wasn't Clint or…or Phil. Drew'd also been specifically assigned to Captain Rogers last year to acclimate the out of time soldier to the 21st century.

He honestly didn't think he was the man for the job. He thought Phil God rest his soul, would have been a better choice. He was busy on another assignment at the time. But then again Phil would've just ended up fanboying no matter how professional he was. Fury thought for some unknown reason only known to the man himself that he Drew Carson a Marine could help an out of time WWII relic. "Adjust to the change in times, in multiple aspects." Is what Fury had said exactly.

Phil idolized the Captain. Drew not so much. So, you could say last year was a little tense at the beginning. Not just because he'd been put on Overwatch on top of the HQ when Rogers had gotten out into Times Square. Rogers hadn't exactly been happy about that little stunt Fury had pulled. They were only tranquilizers, enough to take down an elephant, but still Drew guessed Captain Righteous didn't like the idea of someone putting him down like that. Like that some animal. Drew was only following orders, being a good Agent doing as he was told.

It wasn't just the difference in service branch either. Or the fact that they were the same rank. That should actually lend to their comradery it didn't. Drew had his reservations about certain members of the team just like Hill had, but he kept his mouth shut.

"Is everyone here?" Drew asked pointedly as directed his question toward Tony.

The shorter man answered. "No, well Bruce is here he's just in one of the labs upstairs, Captain Spangles is in his Brooklyn apartment. Thor is still in New Mexico with Foster last I checked."

Drew actually sighed and snorted slightly. He crossed his tatted arms where he stood. "Can you get them both here? This announcement needs to be made in person."

Drew really needed to sleep, debrief, shower, and eat. Not in that particular order, but this news was more pressing. It did involve one Phillip J. Coulson after all.

* * *

 **1100hrs. 17 May 12. Director Fury's Office. S.H.I.E.L.D. Central, Manhattan, New York.**

Fury was a man with many secrets, hell his secrets even had secrets. There were few people he entrusted with the utmost secrets of the agency. He'd just lost his right-hand man. His one good eye. Fury had been the one to recruit a young Captain Coulson out of the Army Rangers all those years ago. Fury wasn't a recruiter specifically, but he was a young junior Field Agent at the time, only three years of experience under his belt at the time. Fury had convinced the higher ups at the time to let him recruit Phil.

It had been a gamble and he won, Phil had tremendous leadership qualities among other qualities S.H.I.E.L.D. found useful. His organizational skills and keeping cool under pressure were a few. He also had an uncanny knack for picking out the best of the best future Agents. Agents Clint Barton, Drew Carson and Jasper Sitwell were a testament to that skill. Drew had a good eye himself for seeing things others didn't. He was an observant individual.

Drew Carson was a 2ndLt back in '91 at the start of Operation Desert Storm. He got to lead men into battle actual go out there and fight. Not much when he got promoted through the ranks. He was a Captain in '97 in the United States Marine Corps. He was a Force Recon Marine for life. That's at least what he told himself. He was stationed in Camp Pendleton, California when he was laid up in hospital due to training injury. It was at that time that he met Retired Army Ranger Phil Coulson that's how he introduced himself. The man was even in his old Army Ranger PT shirt.

"Ranger Rick." Carson had stated a sloppy doe eyed grin on his face.

"No Phil Captain Coulson, Retired Army Ranger"

"Ranger Rick." Carson had stated more forcefully. Coulson wouldn't realize until later that the Marine Captain in the bed was doped on morphine and few other drugs. The name stuck to Phil like glue, unfortunately. Just like Cheese had done with Fury. Though that name and story was one for another time.

Once the Captain was cleared to leave the hospital. Coulson met up the Captain of base and they talked became friends. Then Coulson brought up who he worked for and he for and if it weren't for his quick Agent reflexes he would've gotten a beer bottle to face. Drew was stubborn, and wouldn't listen to Phil, but Phil was stubborn too and he'd eventually get his man. Phil came back a few month later in a tailored Dolce Gabbana suit and aviator shades, and asked the Captain to reconsider the offer.

"You're close to a promotion, aren't you?" Coulson had asked. "Major (O-4) you'd be stuck behind a desk, making action plans, giving out orders, the trickledown effect at its finest."

"I'm already doing that with minimal action as it is." Carson had replied.

"My thoughts exactly Captain. Take my recruitment offer and I'll give you what you want more time in the field, boots on the ground. You're a warfighter, I know it I can see it your eyes."

Drew had given the 30 something year old man a look and then stuck out his right hand for Coulson to shake. Coulson shook it. "You've got yourself a deal Agent Coulson."

As they say the rest was history. Drew separated from the United States Marine Corps shortly after, due to sufficient time in service.

Coulson didn't know it at the time, but the young man in front of him was a legacy all of his own. Fury was the only one as always who knew the most pertinent information about any one person or anything that had to do with this organization. He had to be at that point.

Drew was the first 'real' piece of the puzzle back then. The other key players would come in later. "You did it Cheese. You managed to get them together you did your job." Nick said aloud to his large empty office. The Avengers maybe be together, but they were the furthest idea for a team as one could get. He sighed heavily and fixed some papers on his desk to clear away any lingering sad thoughts. There was knock at his door a minute later. "Enter." Fury commanded.

In walked Officers Dulal and Enlinton in their navy-blue blouse and black slacks and flats and black Armani suit and black dress shoes respectively. Their I.D. badges clipped to their left breast pockets.

"Director Fury sir we have a date set." Kali informed Fury. Kali didn't need to say for what Fury knew.

"And we also have flights booked for Coulson's immediate family from Wisconsin to Virginia they'll be arriving 48 hours prior to the service sir." Matthew told the Director. 'I didn't even know the man had any family besides his work family that had consisted of the Carson twins and Clint and Natasha and then us, his work colleagues.'

"As well as hotel accommodations for the Coulsons, and it's pretty upscale, enough so that when the Avengers are notified it's a 99.8% chance Mr. Stark will pick this hotel as well." Kali figured all the S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents who would attend would bunk at S.H.I.E.L.D. for the two days before the service. Or they had their own arrangements Kali didn't know. She knew she didn't, she just had her place in New York. So, accommodations at S.H.I.E.L.D. it was. There was a nearby base in

"Very good Agents, when is the date set for?" Fury asked simply.

"May 31st." Kali replied. She didn't know how to bring up this next part, but it was kind of important wasn't it. "Umm sir Officer Enlinton and I were wondering and you can say if I'm out of bounds. But if both yourself and Deputy Director Hill are going to be in attendance who's going to run S.H.I.E.L.D. sir?"

Fury thought to himself. It was a valid question and most of the Senior Field Agents on staff would be going to Coulson's funeral as well. Well the ones that knew him personally anyway. May, Morse, Carter, even Hand and Blake to name a few. Coulson really had touched a lot of lives within the agency and it would surely show by the turnout.

"The Assistant Deputy Director. Assistant Deputy Director Mace he's being briefed now and will come in a few days before we all leave for Virginia." Fury told the two CAO's.

Neither Dulal or Enlinton had heard of such a position or the person who presumably held that title. They told each other as much as they were dismissed from the Director's office a short time later.

With the two Agents gone Nick sat back in his black leather backed chair, and looked up at the pale tiled ceiling. "Secure office." Nick told an invisible computer.

"Office secure."

Nick took off his eye patch and rubbed his eyes. He'd lost a son that day. Hill and so many others had lost a brother in arms. Phil was a man who was a lot of things to a lot of people, and said people would be feeling the weight of that loss in a lot of ways, in the coming weeks. He'd lost his one good eye. He'd recruited Coulson, all those years ago and he'd let him slip out of his fingers just like that. He was gone. They all knew the risks of the job, but still when it happened to so many all at once, and to someone Nick was especially close too. It, it tore at the gruff man's tender heartstrings.

No more late night bourbons in his office. No more shooting contests with Hill and himself. They were a powerful trio unto themselves and only a select few new that. The three of them may not be legacies, but they were legends, and Phil Coulson was going to leave a huge legacy behind in these hallowed halls of S.H.I.E.L.D.

Nick slammed his fist into his desk in a rare feat of raw unbridled anger. "Dammit Phil." Nick let one tear lone tear slip done his right cheek before he took a couple of minutes to compose himself. He needed inform Assistant Deputy Director Mace of what had transpired and that he was needed.

* * *

"You've never heard of an A.D.D. before have you Dulal, because I know I haven't?" Matthew asked his co-worker as they walked along the halls of S.H.I.E.L.D.

"No never in my six years of working here have I heard anyone by that name or title." Kali replied. "I guess it's kind of a pull here in case of drastic emergency situation."

"I guess so." Matthew replied as they continued walking back to their office. Dropping the subject matter entirely.

They both had plane tickets to arrange, and pack. They both wondered if this was a sort of thing Personnel could arrange for them if they even could? Seeing as Personnel only dealt with that kind of stuff for Agents who had immediate family members die. And they needed to get back to their home states or even countries as soon as possible. Both Enlinton and Dulal had decided almost right after they were notified to make the arrangements that they would be going to the funeral.

They both may not have known Coulson as well as some of the other Agents around base, or had personal connections like the Director and Deputy Director. Still they wanted to go and show their support. Show the Coulson family how honored they were to have worked with their son.

S.H.I.E.L.D. was like a second family to Coulson, seeing as he hardly ever got to see his family or his significant other very often. Due to the nature of his work. Ever since the November 25th 2009, 'I am Iron Man' incident with Tony Stark kicked off the whole slew of weird things happening it seemed one right after the other.

* * *

 **1130hrs. 17 May Avengers Tower, Communal Living Room, Manhattan, New York.**

The elevator dinged admitting a freshly showered Drew onto the communal floor. He felt somewhat more human and himself now. His persona Andres Herrera firmly tucked away in the deep recesses of his mind. He'd used Tony's shower quickly and then changed into civvies and did his hair.

He wore simple black 5.11 tactical pants, with black GORE-TEX combat boots, and a skin-tight olive drab Grunt Style Marine t-shirt with USMC written on it. There were also two chains around his neck. His dog tags and his Hogs tooth necklace.

Now that he'd taken off those god-awful skin adhesive sleeve tattoos, the only real tattoo visible were on his right arm and a portion of left bicep. His right arm was a full sleeve tattoo. Full color tear away of the American flag, and Eagle, Globe and Anchor inscribed in it. Further under the tattoo on top of his wrist was in black ink USMC. On his left bicep, a portion of his tribal band tattoo stuck out.

Heads turned as soon as they heard the elevator ding. Also, voices stopped talking. Drew looked out into the common room, this was more than just Thor and Rogers. The latter sitting in an armchair with his arms across his equally muscled chest in a horizontal striped shirt, that looked two sizes too small. 'God who dresses this guy. S.H.I.E.L.D.s tailors are better than this'

He scanned the room quickly before saying anything. "Where's Clint?" Drew asked. As if Clint knew he was being talked about he came out an opening that Drew knew led to the kitchen.

"There you are. Turn your aids up Cupid. I need you hear this." Drew said as he watched the archer with one hand turn up his deep purple hearing aids.

"What's this important news you have Agent Carson?" Captain Rogers asked. Drew ignored the Captain for now and turned to where Tony was sitting with Pepper on a loveseat.

"Tony, I said Rogers and Thor not everyone associated with them." Drew stated. He looked over and saw Jasper Sitwell fresh and clean from the op, in his typical dark gray suit and round rimmed glasses. "Sitwell great you're here too. One less person I have to inform."

"What's this pressing information about exactly?" Sitwell asked pushing his glasses up his nose.

"I know there are a certain few of you in this room who've been looking into Agent Coulson's death." Drew didn't mince his words, he looked pointedly at Tony and Pepper looked right at Tony.

"What Fury's known for lying and Phil was his number one man." Tony said defending himself.

"Well he's gone, and…" Drew swallowed a heavy lump in his throat. 'Now is not the time break. Especially in front this lot.' "And what we all need. Avengers and Agents alike is closure. The funeral for Captain Phillip James Coulson will be held two weeks from now on May 31st" Drew easily and covertly scanned the room looking at everyone without moving his head.

Steve was of course the first one speak up. "Captain?" Steve asked. "Agent Coulson served."

"He did 75th Ranger Regiment, 2nd Ranger Battalion out of Joint Base Lewis-McChord, in Washington." Clint replied no tone inflation or emotion in his voice. Just like he was reading straight from his former handlers' personnel jacket.

"He wanted to be like you Captain. He idolized you." Drew commented coolly. He didn't say much else just let that information sink in.

"Where's the service going to be held?" Darcy asked. She never did get her I-pod back from the suit wearing jackbooted thug' She thought fondly as she remembered that day. She couldn't believe he was gone. Nobody could.

"Where all service members who served honorably are laid to rest." Drew informed the large group. "Arlington National Cemetery, in Arlington, Virginia."

"I just got the intra-agency e-mail about the funeral. We're flying commercial, business class, and Fury recommends the Residence Inn by Marriot Arlington Rosslyn 4-star." Sitwell informed the group. Tony wisely didn't make any comments about the 4-star rating. This was for Phil. "Fury also says I'm to make sure you all get there in one piece."

"This is for Phil like I said closure for all of us, and his family. That's right Coulson has family, parents, a younger brother, two younger sisters and multiple nieces and nephews, as well as a husband."

'His personnel jacket said he was single, no family whatsoever' Clint felt betrayed hurt. He looked how he knew Natasha felt. She of course though wasn't showing it.

"Are you trying to insinuate something Drew?" Tony asked.

"No of course not Tony. I think you'd know how to act at a funeral." Drew replied. "This is going to be held to military standards and precision, timing is everything. Being late isn't an option."

"I get it okay I'll be on time." Tony said.

"I'll make sure of it." Jasper said. "I am the official handler now. The six of you are my responsibility now."

"Good to hear, the service starts at 0845 sharp. Officials recommend arriving 30 to 45 minutes early, but since of our sleeping arrangements, we'll all be leaving from the hotel together in multiple vehicles." Drew quickly did the calculations in his head. "So, wake up calls at 0500 for everybody, hygiene and dress and enough time for double checks. We'll meet in the lobby and leave at 0700 on the dot. Then we'll be at Arlington by 0800, exactly 45 minutes before."

"This'll be good for all us." Rogers spoke up. "We all need closure just like Agent Carson said. We'll be on time every step of the way."

'We. We. You hardly knew Phil Captain.' Drew thought bitterly. Instead he said "Right good to know Captain, I appreciate it." Drew replied. "Now if you'll all excuse me I've got to get back to HQ to write my after-action report from my last assignment."

Drew's phone rang while he was in the lobby of Avengers Tower. "Carson." Drew answered. "No Sierra I'm fine, I just informed them all, and I've got say sis you've got your work cut out for you, for sure. I don't envy you and your job official psyche doctor for that bunch."

* * *

Two Weeks Later

* * *

 **0600 hrs. 31 May 12. Residence Inn by Marriot Arlington Rosslyn. Arlington, Virginia.**

Drew, Matthew, and Agent Wood were all dressed in their respective branches' service uniform. Drew in his Marine Corps dress blue alphas and Matthew and Agent Logan Wood in their Navy Dress whites seeing as it was Summer.

"Never thought I'd have to wear these to a funeral again." Drew said somberly.

"I hear you there brother." Logan a tanned hazel eyed Chicago native replied. He'd served with Marines as a Greenside corpsman. Then he'd served a few years as an NCIS Special Agent, then he'd been recruited to S.H.I.E.L.D. back in '09.

"Agent Carson you've known Agent Hill longer then us…" Matthew trailed off.

"And you're wondering what's taking her so long? Guess it's a woman thing all across the board military or not." Drew knocked on the suite door that the Avengers were sharing with Sitwell. The door opened to reveal Agent Hill in her own Marine Corps dress blue alphas. The gold oak leaves of a Major clearly visible on her either side of her shoulders.

"Major Hill." All three other officers saluted sharply.

"At ease gentlemen." Hill ordered easily. "You can speak freely both of you, you are veterans just like me." Hill gestured to the two veteran Navy officers. She already knew Captain Carson spoke as freely as he pleased when at the office. "Come on in we're just about ready. Good call on the timing Carson some of us are having a little trouble getting ready."

"I told Tony nothing too fancy." Drew replied as the four of them walked into the main living area of the suite. Thor, Jane, Erik Selvig, Darcy, Natasha, Clint and Jasper were all seated around the coffee table. Clint and Jasper even Thor were dressed in black suits, and Drew knew Clint hated 'monkey suits as he called them.

Drew was surprised Thor even fit in a normal suit the guy was huge. It was also a little weird seeing him in normal Midgardian clothes, besides jeans and plaid shirts.

"You weren't kidding when you said Thor's arms were huge." Matthew said lowly to Logan.

"I know the female Agents like May and Simmons weren't jokin' around." Logan agreed.

"I heard you Drew." Tony called indignantly. "And for once it's not me. It's Steve. You look damn good in those dress blues by the way." Tony told his friend in a genuine manner. He could still appreciate a good-looking man when he saw one. He saw three good looking ones actually.

At Tony calling Drews' name Clint looked up from where he was quietly talking to Natasha and saw Drew in his dress blues. Medals and badges shined as bright as his polished black shoes. He looked damn good in that uniform of his. Clint always did like a man in uniform. Now wasn't the time though, not at all. Perhaps after, maybe it was time for Clint to move on. I mean Drew did say Phil was in a relationship had a husband even. Clint was clueless and knew nothing about it. Maybe Clint really didn't know Phil as well as he thought he had.

Matthew and Logan both sat down on a couch next to Jane Foster and Darcy Lewis. "I do like me a man in uniform." Darcy told the two men.

"Miss Lewis is this really appropriate?" Matthew asked.

"Yeah Lewis." Logan agreed with his fellow Navy officer.

Jane hit her friend in shoulder. "Darcy seriously."

"What. If McMuscles (Clint) can ogle Mr. tall dark Marine (Drew) why can't I have a little eye candy to look at?" Clint could feel a blush creeping up his neck and to his cheeks. He'd always been the one being ogled, not the ogler. Much less getting caught he was a S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent, he should be better than this.

"Because we're about to go to a friends' funeral Darcy that's why." Jane told her friend.

"Jasper, you go deal with Rogers. Like you said he's your problem now." Drew checked his watch, clock was ticking. They still had forty-five minutes to get down to the lobby, meet with the Coulsons and head to the meeting spot at the cemetery for the start of the procession.

Jasper stopped talking to Maria and looked toward Drew, a disdainful look in his eyes. 'Only you Phil. Only you.' Jasper thought. Jasper walked off to one of the back rooms and knocked.

"Almost ready." Steve called out trying not to make his voice sound different.

"I'm coming in Captain." Jasper announced. The Captain's strong broad back was to Jasper but he could tell that he was holding something. "Agent Sitwell." Steve said honestly shocked to see it was him.

"Call me Jasper." Jasper told the blonde haired super soldier coming up to his right side and looked at what Steve was looking at. Phil's bloodied trading cards black ink on them. He had signed them Jasper noted. Phil would've loved that.

"Right Jasper." Steve said steadily.

Jasper looked at his watch. He didn't mean to be pushy, but if they didn't start moving down to the lobby Carson would blow a gasket. That man was wound tighter then Jasper had ever seen him. Then again, they were all about to attend a full military honors funeral for their friend and colleague. Then it smacked Jasper right in the face. That was it. Steve didn't think he knew Phil, their relationship was tentative at best.

"Captain Rogers. Having known Phil since I practically started at S.H.I.E.L.D., he was my S.O. actually. Anyone with eyes could see he idolized you, wanted to be you. Everyone knew about his fascination with you. He'd be honored if his biggest hero showed up today. Friend, family, loved one." Jasper said. "It doesn't matter how you knew him. All that matter is that you're there in the moment."

"But that's the thing, Agent, I mean Jasper I didn't know him at all. I mean the flight over from New York to the helicarrier was short. He told me "he watched me when I slept." Steve smiled at the memory a little.

"See, there you do have memories of Phil they may not be many, but they're there. If his family asks which they probably will just say you're there to pay your respects and that should be the end of it."

Jasper looked at Captain Rogers' blue uniform jacket. He was the same rank as Phil had been. Yet he had numerous medals and ribbons on his chest. More than Jasper had ever seen on one person. Even Fury and he was a full bird Colonel. Then again, he'd never seen Fury in his Army dress uniform. This was just what Phil had told him the times that Phil had seen Fury in his uniform.

Steve caught Jasper looking at his jacket. "It's a lot I know, the Chief of Staff of the Army General Odierno presented me with the full uniform a week ago once he found out I was going to a funeral. It's not too much is it." Steve asked having second thoughts. "I have a black suit in a garment bag I can change really quick."

"No, you wear it. I think Phil would have liked that. Now put on your jacket and and fix your beret and shoes and let's get moving,"

As Steve was lacing his left shoe he brought up something that had been on his mind for a while now. "I get the feeling Agent Carson doesn't like me very much. Any idea why?" 'I have no clue why. Probably because he's Canadian and he's known to have anger issues'

Jasper stopped looking at something on his phone and looked up at the Captain. "Don't mind Drew he's…I'm sure he'll come around. I mean you and Stark are starting to get better." The team still hardly knew each other. This would be first time since the Battle of New York, that they'd be coming together again.

"I guess. How do I look?" Steve asked as he grabbed his black cover and tucked it under his left arm.

"Like a modern-day Army officer, now we really have to get going and don't worry about Drew he's not the focus of today anyway." Steve felt slightly better at hearing that.

Now that everyone was finally ready the Avengers and Co. all headed out down to the lobby. Matthew, Logan and Drew were shocked at the seeing Captain Rogers in ASU's with some many awards and decorations on his chest. They wisely schooled their features and everyone met with the Coulsons and the other Agents, and they all headed off to the cemetery.

* * *

 **0800 hrs. 31 May 12 Memorial Avenue, Arlington National Cemetery. Arlington, Virginia.**

Everyone arrived on time just as scheduled at Memorial Ave. because of their large group. Once Jasper and Drew were sure everyone was there, the Coulsons, Robert and Julie Coulson Phil's parents and his younger siblings Michael, Stephanie, Ericka, and their spouses and kids were all led to the transfer point since a caisson was being used. A band would also be playing as well.

This is the first time many of the guests in attendance would have seen Phil's body. Well nobody actually got to see it except for retired Army Colonel Nick Fury who transported Phil's body all the way from New York to Virginia. The only ones to see Phil alive for the last time were Nick, Drew and Logan. Logan was one of the field medics on the helicarrier that day. He actually called it over comms.

Not exactly the way the younger man wanted to meet Coulson. In the past, few weeks the young medic had heard stories from numerous Agents, including Agent Carson. Logan felt right standing there saluting in between Captain Rogers and Captain Carson honoring another fallen service member as Phil's casket was loaded onto the caisson.

Once the Phil's casket was loaded onto the caisson, the procession began to the gravesite. The band started playing, and casket team was directly behind the band, The Coulsons, and their children walked behind the casket team, then the six service members, Nick, Matthew, Maria, Steve, Logan, and Drew, paired off in two marching to their own internal cadences. Followed by the rest of Avengers and Co., and then the Agents, like Kali, Winston, Melinda, Victoria, Leopold Fitz and Jemma Simmons. Even the likes of John Garrett and his former rookie Grant Ward were there. It was probably the longest procession the cemetery would have that day.

* * *

 **0845hrs.** **31 May 12 Phil Coulson's Gravesite, Arlington National Cemetery. Arlington, Virginia.**

The service members all saluted as the casket was removed from the caisson and over to where the service itself would be conducted. The casket team secured the casket where it would be later lowered into the ground. The officer in charge and the military chaplain salute. Robert Coulson puts a hand on his wife Julie's shoulder as they're seated in the first row, along with their children, and respective spouses and their children. The seating is about 8 rows deep with six people to a row. The Coulson's themselves took up the first two rows. Everyone else was sat behind them, Nick, Matthew, Maria, Steve, Logan, and Drew all sat quietly and respectfully. For four out of the six members' this wasn't their first or sadly last funeral they'd ever attend. It didn't get any easier the number of times either member had to attend a funeral.

For those Agents who were on missions or were just too far away to attend. The whole funeral from start to finish was being wirelessly live streamed to all S.H.I.E.L.D. bases and facilities across the world. This was done with the families consent of course. Robert and Julie had both begrudgingly allowed it, to make their son in law Charlie happy.

"Phil would have wanted it." Is what the younger man had said to Phil's parents two weeks ago when Nick had brought up the idea of broadcasting. It was a show of respect, nothing more, Nick wasn't trying to put a fallen Agent, a friend, a confidant on display like that at all. It wasn't like that. If the family had wanted a private funeral they should have said. They opted to go the high round and give their son the honors he deserved.

The service began with the same words they always do "Today we are gathered together for the graveside service for Captain Phillip James Coulson, on behalf of the family, I would like to thank all of you for coming today." The military chaplain began.

Nobody dared talk, or speak while the chaplain was talking. Everybody at service had left their electronic devices in their vehicles. For those who were strapped they wisely too left their firearms in secure places in the vehicles they traveled here in. The service itself was beautiful and truly worthy of who Phil Coulson was.

Once the service had concluded the officer in charge asked everyone to rise for the presentation of military honors.

"Ladies and gentlemen please rise as we pay tribute to this fallen soldier, the firing of three volleys, and the playing of taps." The officer in charge asked. Everyone stood. Civilians put their hands over their hearts service members rendered the hand salute.

The firing squad was off to the side, but it looked as if they were pointed at the attendees. The officer in charge gave the order of "Present arms." Three volley shots were fired in succession.

Steve flinched ever so slightly. Others tensed, Maria, Logan, Drew. Though there were far off looks in Nick's, Matt's, and Maria's eyes as well. Everyone remained either standing with their hands over their hearts or rendering the hand salute as Taps was played by the bugler.

Nick and Maria, were okay throughout the service then Taps started playing and it hit them. This was real. It seemed like that for a lot of people. Not just the service members, but it especially resonated with those six. Having heard it many times before didn't ease the pain, didn't make the hurt go away.

There honestly wasn't a dry eye in the audience as Taps was being played. They were silent tears though. Nobody not even Phil's nieces and nephews who ranged in age from 6 to 17 made a sound, as they shed tears for their Uncle Phil.

After Taps finished the casket team folded the American flag thirteen times that covered Phil's casket and handed it off to the officer in charge. The officer in charge walked soundlessly over to the man on the left in the front row with chestnut brown hair and hazel eyes, wearing a black Armani suit.

Charles "Charlie" Adams-Coulson 46. Coffee shop owner, and retired FDNY. He'd lost his husband of 15 years. His Best Friend, His Soulmate, His Partner. The officer in charge handed

Charlie the folded American flag as he said "This flag is presented on behalf of the President of the United States, the United States Army, and, a grateful Nation, please accept this flag as a symbol of our appreciation for your loved one's honorable and faithful service." Charlie nodded solemnly and slowly. The officer in charge saluted the tear streaked face of Charlie and walked away.

Finally, still standing and saluting, the six military service members from three different branches said goodbye to a fallen brother in all meanings of the word. Though there was one last more personal to S.H.I.E.L.D. anyway tradition. Kind of like the 10-4 end of watch, last call that happened at police funerals. Nick had of course gotten permission for the head of the cemetery to do this, and they'd allowed it.

The service was officially over now. The Coulsons were having a get together afterwards nearby. "Stephanie be a dear and tell Charles we're having a gathering for Phillip. Immediate family only." Julie Coulson said tear tracks down her face.

As she looked at the much smaller crowd now. Just the six service members and the Avengers plus Darcy, Pepper, Jane, and Erik Selvig were the only ones left. The other Agents had gone back to their vehicles to retrieve their side arms.

"Of course, Mom. Charles come on, we've got reservations." Stephanie called to her brother in law.

Charlie turned to the light brown haired woman he called his sister in law, and said flatly "Go without me."

"Charles don't make a scene." Stephanie pleaded trying not to tear up. The Avengers and Co. were watching with silent rampant interest.

"Make a scene you're the one making a scene and it's Charlie, I told you I'm not going. Go without me. I'm also getting a different flight back." Stephanie huffed and sniffled, but walked back to her mother and kids. Leaving the clearly distraught man behind still holding the flag.

Robert led his wife back to their car. Not first without stopping by Colonel Nick Fury of course. Robert didn't care about that little fact though. He passed several of Phil's co-workers on the way over to Nick.

"I hope you're happy Director." Robert sneered at the retired Army Colonel. 'Far from it.' Nick thought. 'So much for getting out of here civilly.'

The second youngest sister Stephanie and younger brother Michael made similar comments to Nick and even a few Agents that they knew only by appearance and name, as they led their spouses and children back to their cars. Nick just let it roll off him though. They had every right to be mad and upset.

"What happens now?" asked Steve innocently. Since he'd seen Agents like May and Sharon Carter go back to their vehicles along with everyone else, at some point.

"We close out the service our way." Kali said simply. "His family got their way, the soldier in Phil got his, what he deserved, but not the Agent." Kali informed Captain Rogers, who had come over to the circle of Agents along with the rest of them.

They stood around Phil's grave. Now covered, and looking just like the rest of the graves. Each Agent plus the Director and Deputy Director as one, each loaded one blank round into the chamber of their weapons and fired their one last shot. For Phil. For Cheese. For Ranger Rick. For Agent Phillip J. Coulson.

Phil was laid to rest on the 31st of May in the year 2012. His headstone read this.

In Memory of

Phillip James Coulson

Captain United States Army

Jul 8 1964

May 5 2012

Bronze Star

Purple Heart

2/75th Ranger

RLTW

* * *

 **Military Word Bank:**

Personnel jacket - personnel file

Joint Base Lewis McChord - Army/Air Force base

75th Ranger Regiment, 2nd Ranger Battalion - unit Coulson was in when he served

Marine Corps dress blue alphas - formal uniform for such an occasion as this

Navy Dress whites - same thing formal Navy uniform worn on special occasions

NCIS - Naval Criminal Investigative Service

ASU - Army Service Uniform

Caisson - carriage that casket is carried on - drawn by black horses

RTLW - Rangers Lead The Way

* * *

Well that folks that is Chapter 3. Hit the Review box down below and tell me what you're thoughts are, like it, hate it, mad at me, I know I'm so cruel. I did say what this story was going to be about didn't I? I did warn you all about this chapter did I not.

Stay tuned for next Saturday's installment of the Unsung Heroes of S.H.I.E.L.D.

P.S. - Still looking for these 4 Agents (OC's)

Records/Archivist Agent (Female)

PR Agent (Male or Female)

Operational Rookie Field Agent (Male)

Chef (male or female)


	5. Chapter 4 - Memories of the Fallen

A/N: Just a little heads up there are going to be references to the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. show from time to time. Namely, character and their histories or histories with other characters. Actually I'm taking a certain hacktivist turned Agent and bringing her straight into the Avengers world, she starts out as Skye the hacktivist and then well you'll see where I go with her from here. How I reference her you'll just have to wait and find out.

I am officially extending **the Deadline to submit Ocs until the End of the Month March 31** **st** **2018.** I'm feeling good and Lucky today Happy St. Patrick's Day everyone hope it was a good one.

'' - character thoughts

 _italics_ \- typed computer words

* * *

Chapter 4 Memories of the Fallen

 **0945hrs. 31 May 2012. Phil Coulson's Gravesite. Arlington National Cemetery Arlington, Virginia.**

After the Coulson's minus Charlie left, he'd stuck around for all of thirty more minutes said a knelt down on the grass, said silent prayer to Phil, and then he left carrying the flag and leaving with his head held high.

Sierra had asked after Charlie was done praying if he wanted ride back to the hotel. "I can give you a ride Charlie it's no problem at all. You shouldn't be alone right now."

"Maybe I want to Sierra maybe I need to just for a little bit." Charlie said his tone of voice betraying what he said.

Sierra sighed reluctantly. "Here take down my number anyway and call me if you ever want to talk." Sierra rattled off her number as Charlie took out of his phone and typed in the numbers.

"Thanks." Charlie just managed to get out, he turned away from the small group of people that knew his late husband and walked off down the grass.

"Do you think he'll call Drew?" Sierra asked her brother.

"I don't know death affects people in different ways they have their own ways of dealing with things." Drew told his sister.

"I hope he does sometime Charlie's a good a man."

"He is but he's got more stuff to think about then we do, imagine if you lost Rob how would you feel. Another half of you is gone."

"Death isn't something you get over Agent Sawyer." Kali said coming up to the twin Agents. "Sorry I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but Death is something one can't fully overcome it's just something one has to learn to deal with and move forward with their lives."

"Or you'll always be stuck in the past, stuck on repeat, playing the same scenes over and over in your head." Matthew spoke up walking over to the three. "Come on Dulal, it's still early enough for breakfast I saw this diner close by we can go to."

"Don't you need to change first?" Kali wondered.

"I'm a veteran and I just came from a funeral, and I'm hungry. I think changing can wait."

"Okay if you say so just don't spill or get anything on your uniform."

After the Agents had concluded their tradition to send off their fellow Agent most of them left to grieve in their own ways alone or together. The Last Shot tradition was supposed to be a symbol of the deceased Agent who would never pick up and fire their weapon again. They the deceased knew that even in death his or her fellow Agents had their backs still. Most left the cemetery with sad longing looks in their eyes. Some consoling other less emotionally stable colleagues and friends.

Jemma Simmons had walked off quietly crying in between her lab partner Leo Fitz and their friend Bobbi Morse. Bobbi had said a quiet see you back at HQ to both Natasha and Clint before she left with the scientists.

Melinda May surprisingly left with a tall African American man a psychologist actually by the name of Andrew Garner. Only three people knew who Garner was to May, Nick and Maria were the first two, and the Phil was the third.

He opened the passenger side door for her and she climbed in, and they drove off, back to the hotel. Before long it was just the Avengers, plus Jane, Darcy, and Erik Selvig, Fury, Hill, Winston, Logan, Sierra, and Drew standing around the gravesite.

The weather was pretty nice for Virginia in May, but nobody was really enjoying it.

Tony walked up to the headstone and put his hands on it. "Why'd you'd have to go be a hero, damn it Phil. Why couldn't you wait for any of us?" Tony questioned angrily at the headstone.

'You never did get to taze me, and watch me as I drooled into the carpet as you watched Supernanny.' Tony thought with a smile. 'You had the patience to deal with me when no one else did. You saw me for who I really am.'

"I'll miss you Agent." Tony said smiling fondly at the memory. Of the first memory he had of Coulson. Of Phil. Pepper was by his side as most of her tears had tried up now, Tony slid on a pair of his RayBan sunglasses and slipped away to one of the luxury cars he'd called for. It wasn't one of his obviously, but it'd get them back to the hotel where they could change. Maybe the the other Agents example and get something to eat.

Thor was the next one to leave taking Jane, Darcy and Erik with him. Not before also passing the headstone and saying something in Asgardian that nobody understood. They knew it wasn't anything bad, by the way Thor smiled softly at it. He bid Natasha, Clint, Bruce, and Steve farewell and walked away with Jane clinging to one of his arms. Darcy was leeching onto Erik like there was no tomorrow.

The next to leave after Thor was Clint and Natasha who both caressed the headstone affectionately before departing without a sound. Clint did look back at Drew though one last time. He couldn't see his eyes though because the other man had produced sunglasses from somewhere and slipped them over his face. Oakley Tactical sunglasses if he wasn't mistaken. The sun was getting brighter it totally made sense. Natasha didn't let Clint linger to long, and gently pulled him away.

After a few moments more Winston a pilot if Steve remembered correctly left with Logan the other man in the Navy dress whites. "Royle you want to catch a ride back with me." Logan asked simply.

"Sure, are you going to change first though?"

"Yes, I am, Uber'll be here in 10."

The two Agents walked down the path to wait for their ride slipping on their own dark tinted aviators effectively concealing their equally swollen red eyes as they walked. 'It must clearly be an Agent thing' Steve thought to himself.

He looked around the equally smaller group, only himself, Fury, Hill, Bruce and Sawyer and Carson were left. Fury and Hill were the next to depart, it seemed like it was a game almost to see who was going to be left the last one standing.

Hill was already half way down the path while Fury hung back putting one hand on Carsons' left shoulder. The two obviously had unspoken words between them. It seemed that simple hand on the shoulder spoke volumes to the other man. Fury gave Agent Sawyer a seemingly knowing look as well and then continued to walk towards where Hill had stopped to wait for him.

Bruce hadn't known Coulson like the rest of the Avengers seemed to minus Thor of course. He was the only other one of them who didn't seem to have a deeply personal connection with the man out of the other Avengers. He'd come to show his support of course. To support Tony and Pepper and everyone else who knew the man personally. Bruce like Thor had walked up to the headstone and said a prayer. Not Asgardian of course, but a catholic one.

Steve watched the solemn physicist go. His shoulders hunched to make himself look smaller. Steve reached into his right pants pocket, and felt the weight of the little box that was inside. Stark had actually made it for him, for what was inside the small rectangular box. Steve walked up to the headstone, and stood there silently, unsure of what he wanted to say.

Drew walked up to the well-muscled blonde man in the dress blue Army uniform. "Carson." Steve acknowledged the other man.

"Rogers." Drew held is tongue from saying anything else out of respect for the man whose grave they were at. "Those aren't his real cards you know."

Steve looked at the man next to him his eyes were of course covered with black Oakley tactical sunglasses. Not Agent issue obviously, Steve realized. Steve looked at the black-haired Agent quizzically.

"What…what do you mean. Director Fury said these were in Agent Coulson's suit jacket pocket."

"No, his real cards are still in his locker on the carrier. Fury may have wanted you all to play nice together in the end, but he's not stupid. Those cards are vintage collectibles he wouldn't destroy them just so you he could pull at your heartstrings or whatever it was that got you to eventually work together."

"It was to avenge Agent Coulson." Steve spoke quietly. "We're the Avengers."

"Yeah it seems you are at least by the media's standards. It is what they're calling you now. Winning one battle doesn't make you a team. You have to know your teammates inside and out. You guys hardly know each. From my observations just in the last few days you've all got a long way to go."

"Observations." Steve echoed the word back to Drew.

'Really that's what you come away from this conversation with' Drew thought. 'That I've been unobtrusively watching you all.' 'Okay maybe that did sound a little bad' "I'm a detailed orientated person. I'm observant, I was a sniper in the Corps, and I'm the second-best sniper the agency has it's my job to watch people." Yes Drew was man enough to admit he was second best, he knew where he was beat. Despite what his dad always said about coming in second no matter what he did. Second best or second period, was the first loser in his dad's eyes.

'Like you were watching me on the roof that day.' Steve thought back to that day after he ran out into the Time Square and found out he was in the year 2011, but also what Fury had done. That he'd had the man in front of him 'watching' him. Watching him through the scope of sniper rifle. The fact that the man hadn't even had the decency to apologize or to explain himself when Steve had confronted Drew about being set up to watch him, really irked Steve.

"I'm guessing Agent Barton is the best?" Steve asked.

"Yep and he ain't a man I'm ashamed of being second best too. Phil used to hate how he and I made everything we could possibly make into a shooting competition of some sort."

"Sounds like you knew Agent Coulson well." Steve stated.

"I did." Drews' reply was short not elaborating yet on how he knew Agent Coulson so well.

"If these aren't the real cards where are the real cards?" Steve asked.

'Weren't you listening in Phil's locker.' He said to himself. "In Agent Coulson's locker on the helicarrier that's still in dry dock back in New York."

"I'd like to sign those, the real ones I mean. If I can."

"I think Hill can arrange that for you Rogers."

"I have a name you know." Steve said trying not to sound irritated.

"I know you do I just prefer to call you Rogers or Captain, Captain. S'that okay with you?"

"I guess so, Captain Carson." Steve said acknowledging the twin silver bars the other man had on his Marine Corps service uniform.

"Alright then Rogers." Drew looked around and saw it was just the three of them. Sierra had stood a few feet away letting Rogers and her brother talk. Also making sure her brother didn't say anything too offensive or out of line. At least not right now. Sierra knew her brother had issues with the out the time man, but he wouldn't say anything more. Other than he had his reasons for not liking the blonde man. "Looks like we're the last ones. You can catch a ride back with Agent Sawyer and I if you want."

To Steve it sincerely sounded like Agent Carson didn't want him to ride back with them, but he didn't have his cell phone with him to call a ride. He had no choice unless he wanted to walk back to the hotel. It was just early afternoon not too hot yet. He could, but he felt like the uniform would catch a lot of attention. He didn't want that, not right now anyway. Everyone else had somehow managed to squirrel there's away somewhere. He'd left his at the hotel, like he'd been advised too.

"Thank you I'd appreciate it." Steve told the other man with a smile. Drew placed his right hand on the top of the head stone, and closed it into a fist tightly.

"You may be gone Ranger Rick, but you aren't forgotten. We're all here still fighting." A lone tear rolled down the right side of his face. He blamed it on allergies when Rogers asked if he was okay. Sierra looked at her brother knowing what he'd just said about allergies wasn't true, but didn't say anything.

The trio head back to the last awaiting SUV Sierra in between her brother and Steve. Everyone knew Phil was above now watching over them all as they individually or collectively as groups or pairs left the cemetery. He was smiling, for this was only the beginning.

* * *

 **1432 hrs. 7 June 12. Agent Carson's Office. S.H.I.E.L.D. Central. Manhattan, New York.**

Drew was sat in his spacious office. Perks of being a senior field Agent, you get a larger office. However today the office seemed far too large and he felt far too small. Almost like a kid again sitting in his dad's office chair back in their Manhattan home. Dressed in a simple black athletic dry wick t-shirt with the gray S.H.I.E.L.D. emblem on the left side, paired with black tactical pants, and black GORE-TEX combat boots. He looked every bit the Field Agent he was trained to be, but he doesn't feel it mentally today. Today it's hard to shut off emotions to not feel anything. That's why he's pretty much sequestered and locked himself in his office avoiding everyone.

His computer has an open Word document on it. It's not an ARR or after action report from a mission. No it's blank the cursor on the left-hand side blinking incessantly mocking him. He'd been sat here for almost two hours and he couldn't start the damn thing. As Fury knew Drew wasn't doing anything he walks straight into the younger man's office. Fury is the only one who has unrestricted access to all of the offices and can bypass any and all locked doors.

Drew sighed. 'Damn it Fury not now. I know I haven't done shit, but I can't.' Drew told himself.

Instead he said, "Yes Director is there anything I can help you with today? I'm not scheduled for any Ops did something come up?"

Fury walked in shut the door and sat in one of the two black chairs in the office, hands clasped in front of him. "I need that incident report Agent it's been five weeks now."

'Shit. I seriously screwed if he's coming to me personally he never does this. Well I guess now that Phil's gone he has to with certain Agents.'

"I understand sir. I'll get it done before the day is out." Drew replied courteously, respectfully.

"See that you do Agent, and get Agent Woods to turn his incident report in too." Fury stated as he got up from the chair having said what he needed to say. He left the office and its sole occupant with a swift silent swish of his black trenchcoat.

Drew wanted to bang his head on his desk, but resisted. Instead he cracked his knuckles in preparation to type and typed on the computer into the previously blank document.

 _S.H.I.E.L.D. OPERAITON ARCHIVES_

 _Incident Report, Death of Phillip J. Coulson_

"Well Fury did say I have to go find Woods, I should probably do that." Drew said aloud to himself. He shut down his computer, grabbed his I.D. badge, along with his sidearm out of his desk and holstered it on the inside of his waistband, and left his office.

* * *

 **1442hrs. Field Medic Locker Room. S.H.I.E.L.D. Central. Manhattan, New York.**

The locker room was quiet and empty thankfully except for the lone male in the room. Said male was rummaging through a cabinet on the far bank of cabinets full of medical supplies specifically for the field medics. The man was completely and utterly immersed in his task that he hadn't heard the door to the locker room open and close behind whoever had just entered.

"Where's that damn gauze. I swear if I have to go to Supply again. It'll be too damn soon." The man groused.

The man in question was decked out all in black much like the man who entered the locker, but more heavily armored, and padded. Knee pads and elbow pad inserts into his long sleeve black top and tactical pants. His black Kevlar vest read Medic in clear white block letters. A bit dangerous it seemed in the field, being identified like that. A less subtle tell that the man was a medic was the S.H.I.E.L.D. medical patch on his right shoulder, white Eagle emblem inlaid with the caduceus symbol the two snakes with wings for medical.

Head still stuck in the cabinet, Logan was blissfully unaware of Drew's presence until he announced it of course. "Hey Woods." Drew announced somewhat with a high pitch to his voice. His arms were crossed and he was casually leaning up against the wall opposite Woods.

Logan smacked his head on the interior of the cabinet and swore. "Shit, fuck that smarts. Dammit Carson." Logan exclaimed rubbing the top of his head as he slowly backed out of the cabinet and stood up. He faced his fellow colleague and friend, with a glare. "What…what do you want?"

"Oh nothing much Woodsy just wanted some company it's been that kind of day. And may I saw you look stunning today." Drew said smirking the man in front of him.

Logan flipped Drew the bird. "Fuck you man." There was no actual malice behind the shorter man's words. Drew knew that. He'd been in Logan's position before back to Ops and missions were killer. He couldn't imagine being in a medic role.

"Man you really do look like shit. When's the last time you slept? Do you even know what day it is?" Drew asked.

"Thanks, uh I dunno. Last Friday, and uh s'Tuesday right?" Logan rambled off.

"Yeah nope. You need sleep and food and I don't mean MRE's or vending machine food or a cot."

"M'fine, Mom." Logan grumbled sarcastically. How he still managed to be funny like this Drew'd never know. How he could be so humorous at times like this, when he was clearly drained, was bewildering.

"Right. I'll believe that after you've slept a good six hours."

"I had a twenty-minute kip on the plane to New Orleans. Echo team got fucked over bad." STRIKE team Echo. His sister Sarah was the other medic for that team. STRIKE and Tactical teams always had two medics with them, just in case, the unfortunate happened. He'd have to check in on her later if he had time.

'I can't talk to him like this about what I have to talk to him about. He's barely coherent.' Drew thought.

"Alright Woods I think it's time for you to lay down before you fall down. I'll call in a few favors. I know a few medics who can take your call outs."

"Mmm no. I'm fine." Logan insisted again his eyes already drooping.

"Yeah no. Who's your Super I'll tell'em to take you off of rotation. You need at least 24 hours' rest. Then we can talk."

"Talk?" Logan asked slurring his words a little from lack of sleep.

"Come on pal. I'm getting you to a bed and you're staying there for the time being."

"Mmm okay." Logan said as he was led by Drew out of the locker and through the halls of the building to the Agent Barracks on base.

* * *

"Sleep good brother." Drew whispered as he watched the steady rise and fall of the other mans' chest before he exited the room. "That's how you avoid doing something you don't wanna do." Drew said aloud to himself.

"Avoid doing what?" Barton asked.

"Ah Jesus Barton." Drew whirled around to indeed face the blonde-haired archer. He wasn't supposed to be on base right now what was he doing here? "Don't sneak up on a guy like that."

Barton subconsciously adjusted his right hearing aid. His aids weren't visible to most people who weren't looking. But Drew had known Clint longer than most and was one of the first ones who actually found out the man was 80% deaf, had been since he was a kid. Though like most things about the other mans' past he wouldn't elaborate much. Drew respected that.

"Eh sorry." Clint replied sheepishly. "What are you avoiding. Not me I hope." Clint sounded nervous. He had that bolting look in his eyes. Enough people had been avoiding him already today, he couldn't take it if Drew was too.

Drew's eyes went wide and then back to their normal shape and quickly pulled Clint into an empty room. A lounge on the Barracks floor. Drew locked the door then turned to face a slightly shocked Barton.

Drew's own heart was racing at his own quick and sudden actions. He wasn't normally like this. Something inside Barton must bring it out of him. That need to want to protect him.

"You can relax Barton I'm not avoiding you." Drew told the other man slowly. 'God, I can hear my own heart beating. What the hell is with me.'

The tension in Clint's frame and posture lessen, but didn't go away completely. "Oh okay well that's good. Um…Clint licked his lips. I was looking for you actually." Clint confessed standing next to the tan colored couch in the room.

"You were?" Drew asked trying not to sound too surprised or hopeful.

"Yeah, just someone to talk to you know. I'm not exactly anyone's favorite person right now."

"You're my favorite person." Drew said without thinking. 'Shit did I say that aloud. Shit brain say something else before he runs off.' Drew berated himself in his head. "Uhh. Crud…I mean. I like being around you Barton. The others are just jealous they don't get how awesome we sniper bros are." Drew laughed at his own sentence covering up how anxious and nervous he actually was.

"Yeah. We're awesome, but I'm more awesome. I'm the amazing Hawkeye." Clint preened. If he was a bird he'd be puffing his feathers. Clint was smiling, a genuine smile. Drew was glad he could make his friend smile. That was all they were right? Right? This was nothing more than an awkward chat between friends. Oh who is he kidding he's so screwed in the love department.

"Okay you must have a delayed concussion from Romanoff hitting you upside the head cuz' you're delusional. I'm better. I'm older, it's like a thing. Older people are smarter and better and funnier then you Cupid." Drew joked. He likes this easiness with Clint the awkwardness before was gone. It was just the two of them ribbing each other.

"Oh is that true oh wise one. Well then maybe you can enlighten me on why Natasha's been MIA around base?" Clint asked suddenly more serious.

"I'm sorry Barton I honestly have no idea. I know she's not on the docket for any solo missions. We're all the same level I know as much as you do buddy."

"Well that's delightful." Clint looked down at his calloused hands, drawing Drew's vision to them as well. Clint had a working man's hands. Tough, rough, calloused palms from pulling that bow string back. 160 pounds it was. Drew had tried once and he'd almost dropped the bow on his foot. Luckily it was one of Clint's practice bows and not his treasured mission bow. Train like you fight. That's something both of them were taught.

"Hey." Drew tentatively reached his right hand out and laid it on top of Barton's left hand. "I'm sure it's nothing she's just probably busy with mission reports is all." Drew liked the feeling of his hand on Clint's but the moment was quickly and sadly interrupted when the door handle jiggled signaling someone wanting to get in.

Clint was the one who answered, "Alright hold your horses." Clint unlocked the door and let in a quartet of Junior Agents who looked like they'd just been let out of an orientation briefing. Clint remembered those days fondly for sure.

"You coming Agent Carson?" Agent Barton asked his co-worker. 'Right all back to business get your head on straight Carson.' Drew told himself.

"Right behind you Agent Barton to the range?"

"Where else would we go Agent Carson?"

"Of course after you Agent Barton." Drew bowed dramatically in front of the door entrance even though he was the more senior Agent then Barton was.

After the two Senior Field Agents had left the lounge a random Junior Agent said "Those two are so weird, aren't they?" None of the Juniors of the group said anything.

Neither Agent Barton or Agent Carson ended up going to the range at all. In fact neither man saw the other until much later in the day.

* * *

 **1600 hrs. 7 June 2012. CAO Dulal's Office. Manhattan, New York.**

Matthew's computer beeped with another e-mail notification. He picked up his coffee cup and took a long sip. It was an hour until quitting time and it was Thursday. He wanted to to start his weekend early. Matthew clicked on the little e-mail notification.

It was an internal e-mail. Meaning from inside Admin, it was actually from Kali. The e-mail read as this.

FAO: All S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents (Levels 3-8) and Avengers

CC: Commander Hill, Director Fury

From: Officer Dulal (Casualty Assistance)

Subject: Remembrance Gathering

Dear All,

Starting at 1700 hours this evening, there will be a remembrance gathering _Carter's Bar_ on base to commemorate all the fallen Agents May 5th. Gathering from 1700-0200. Come as you are. Personnel in Medical and Operations fields are asked to please change into clean sets of uniforms before showing up. Your fellow Agents thank you in advance. Refreshments will be provided. Hope to see you there.

Regards,

CAO Dulal, Kali

Matthew looked up from his computer. "Remembrance gathering huh. Come as you are."

"Yes. Sort of a mass informal memorial gathering for those who couldn't attend Agents funerals for whatever reason. This is a happy time, a time to remember those who we lost share laughs stories, memories that sort of thing." Kali explained. Even though she was pretty sure she didn't have too. She did anyway. "The come as you are part wasn't my idea. It was Personnel. They suggested the whole idea and made me write up the e-mail and send it out."

"That's in an hour's time. Well guess I know what I'm doing after work now."

"That's great Matthew. I think we all need this. It's been a rough week."

"The Avengers are included in this. That's a surprise." Matthew commented.

"Also not my idea. I personally have no problem, with it I'm just unsure of if whoever's behind the bar can handle the likes of a Norse God drinking, and a Russian assassin."

"Oh yeah those two can sure drink. Or so I've heard." Matthew replied.

* * *

 **1636 hrs. S.H.I.E.L.D. Weight Room. Manhattan, New York.**

Winston was decked in the standard PT gear for S.H.I.E.L.D. in the form of black PT shorts with gray emblem on the bottom left side of the shorts, and a light gray t-shirt with a larger black Eagle emblem on the back, and running shoes. His shirt was formerly light gray now it was dark gray drenched in sweat.

Being a pilot is something Winston lived for, he absolutely loved it. Being grounded and essentially flight less sucked. All the pilots who were on the helicarrier who made it out were antsy with nothing to do. I mean a guy could only go so many rounds in the similar. He'd probably logged close to two hundred hours in the simulator and it's only been five weeks since the incident and the subsequent Battle of New York. Going to the gym was about the only other thing Winston and his pilot buddies like Mark Harken could do. Gym, simulator, eat, sleep repeat, gym simulator, eat, sleep repeat. It was an endless cycle.

Winston was itching to get back in the sky, hell he'd even take a milk run assignment at this point. While the pilots had been cleared by psyche, and medical, they had nothing to fly off of. Fury wasn't about to send three squads of pilots Upstate to the S.H.I.E.L.D. airfield. They weren't equipped for tactical operations like the helicarrier was or would be in about a weeks' time now.

So the gym it was. Winston had just been hitting the punching and alternating between weights and jump rope. He just finished his cool down exercises when he got an e-mail alert on his S.H.I.E.L.D. issued work phone.

"Hmm remembrance gathering _Carter's Bar_ , come as you I'm there. Hmm better shower and change first though." Winston said aloud absently sniffing himself. Yep he so needed to shower. He drained the last of his water bottle, grabbed his gym bag and headed to the connecting door that led to the Men's locker room.

* * *

 **1915 hrs. Carter's Bar - Bar on Base. Manhattan, New York.**

The gathering was in full swing just two hours in, Agents laughing some crying (in happiness at memories), or stories their fellow Agents were telling. It was great. The turnout was even better then Personnel had expected. It would be going on late until the early hours of the morning to compensate for those Agents who had more eccentric or difficult work hours. Yet still wanted to attend the festivities.

"Come on Captain Spangles don't be a party pooper. Free food and booze on S.H.I.E.L.D.s dime have a little fun for once." Tony exclaimed as he entered the bar, dressed casually in a Black Sabbath t-shirt and jeans, and new sneakers. He looked like a college kid, in this get up. Definitely wasn't his usual attire for clubbing or bar outings. But this wasn't a normal bar or outing. This bar was teeming with Agents. Tony had never seen so many in one place before it was shocking.

"Stark I don't think…we should be here maybe this was a mistake. I can't even get drunk you know." It was true he'd tired after Bucky had died. No luck.

"That's a real bummer Cap, but we all got the e-mail too. Me, you, Brucey, Pointbreak, Natalie (Natasha), Birdbrain. Avengers. Said so in the e-mail."

Bruce looked around at all the other Agents in the bar. It was easy to pick out those in Tactical or Operations they were mostly wearing black or dark gray and had dangerous looks on their faces. He imagined half of them had serious trigger fingers. Just waiting for him to Hulk out so they could shoot him. it made him nervous. Maybe he should have stayed back at the tower in the safety of his lab and easy access to his Hulk Out Room.

"Bruce looks nervous we should go." Steve stated. Bruce didn't even object to that statement at all.

"Non-sense." Tony exclaimed as he swaggered. Yes Tony Stark swaggered even in jeans and t-shirt over to the bar and started ordering drinks for them all. "Brucey's got the Big Guy on lockdown right. He's all good." Tony said answering his own question. Bruce just nodded warily in affirmation.

"Alright we'll stay, but only for a few hours." Steve finally acquiesced the shorter man.

"Atta boy now drink up. The night's young and I'm ready to…"

"Stark." A female voice yelled across the bar.

"Yes Dear." Tony answered a smile on his lips. It was Natasha she strode ever so elegantly toward him even in standard catsuit, the woman managed to be serene yet deadly.

"I'm only going to say this once because I'm not here for you tonight. Don't blow anything or make anything explode or animate got it. Don't cause a scene." Natasha told the billionaire seriously.

"Understood, Agent." Tony said still a Cheshire cat smile on his face.

"I'll make sure he doesn't get into trouble Agent Romanoff." Steve answered the red headed woman.

"Please Steve I may be at work, but I'm not on the clock call me Natasha." Natasha told the American super soldier with a sincere smile.

"Okay, Natasha."

"Have you seen Clint?" Natasha asked the blonde.

"No I haven't I thought he'd be with you."

"I'll go find him thanks anyway Steve." Natasha again disappeared just as fast as she'd come back into the throng of chattering and laughing Agents.

* * *

Said Agent Clint Barton had sequestered himself in a corner of the large bar near one of the many dart boards. He hadn't really wanted to come to this, but Agent Carson, Drew had practically begged him to. That man didn't beg for anything unless he really wanted it. Or if he was undercover and his cover required those kind of skills. Clint was sat on the one of the high stools at the table looking out over the bar.

Erica from HR was currently dancing on the one of the tables clearly showing off for Agent Harris from Finance. That young woman could dance he'd give her that. This was a time for all Agents to let their freak flags fly as it were. Get enough alcohol in any of them and they'd do some crazy stuff. Not Clint though he stuck to ginger ale. No alcohol for him. He'd ordered himself hot and spicy buffalo wings and he'd almost all of them and drained two ginger ales so far.

"Clint glad you could make it." Kali said in way of greeting as she and Matthew walked up to the Senior Agents table.

"No problem Kali. I could use the distraction." Clint said trying to sound chipper and happy. Kali saw the two empty glasses and thought Clint was here with someone. He was supposed to be but he hadn't seen the man yet this evening.

"It's nice you could show up Clint I'll leave you and your partner to your drinks." Kali said. "Come on Matt let's go sing. The Karaoke machine's open."

"Kali no. I can't sing I'm horrible." Matt tried getting out of this to no avail. _Carter's Bar_ was the one bar that all the Agents could feel safe at and be themselves. Not have to worry about anything, they could let loose for once. Some clearly did as Clint had seen Agent Erica O'Connor do. That would be some serious blackmail for her colleagues. She worked in HR should could easily make stuff like incriminating pictures go away. Or she could get Legal to threaten to sue her colleagues. Though Clint knew Erica wasn't that kind of woman.

Clint liked the bar just fine, he liked to people watch, when it was only a handful of Agents not half of the building in spot. Too many people too loud. He couldn't really talk in places like this. He wished Drew would get here soon.

* * *

Winston, Logan and Drew were talking over by the bar beers in hand. "And then, and then he says, come with me if you want live. Real James Bond like. And I'm like oh thank God Phil, you're on something totally." Drew was regaling the other two Agents with a story of Phil high on something strong due to a leg injury two days prior, before he forced his way onto the extraction team to extract said Agent Carson from Bulgaria in '02, after a bad Op.

"Oh man. He did all this while high." Winston crowed leaning back onto the bar countertop and clutching his stomach in laughter.

"Man the guy really is legend." Logan commented in disbelief.

"Yeah that was one for the record books for sure. Having your drugged-up handler come extract your own drugged up ass while he himself is doped up on drugs. Wasn't smart on his part, but I'm glad he was there and saved my sorry ass."

"That mission could've gone pear shaped pretty fast couldn't it mate." The sultry voice of one Lance Hunter commented coming up to the bar next to the trio.

"Hey Hunter, long time no see brother." Drew exclaimed. "Bobbi?" he asked.

"Yes, she invited me, said she wanted someone to go with, but haven't seen a lick of her since we arrived."

Lance Hunter was a 'special' consultant for S.H.I.E.L.D., and occasionally went on missions with his get this ex-wife Barbara "Bobbi" Mockingbird Morse.

What kind of sane man would do that. Drew definitely would touch that scenario with a ten foot no fifty-foot pole with his own ex-wife. You know if his ex-wife were a trained S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent. Thank god Rachel wasn't she was pain enough without the spy tradecraft skills.

A tall younger man, who seemed very muscular with a chiseled physique sauntered over to the foursome group of older Agents and Hunter. His eyes electric blue and his skin tone fair. He stood about 6'1" two inches shorter then Drew. Drew of course noticed the other man first. Not because of his square face, strong nose and lips there were equal to each other, but because of what he was wearing. A simple navy blue shirt, black pants and combat boots. Drew had to admit he was very handsome looking. From his dark hair that seemed as black as his own to his perfectly white teeth.

"Haven't seen you around before." Winston said to the man standing in front of them.

"I'm part of the night's entertainment." The man said a smile on his face.

"Entertainment huh. What division are you in?" Logan asked. Drew already knew which he'd known the moment the kid walked up to them.

"If you don't know already are you really the best S.H.I.E.L.D. has to offer in your respective divisions?"

'Kids' got balls I'll give'em that.' Drew thought. If the kid didn't know who exactly he was talking to he shouldn't be here.

"Undercover." Drew stated evenly not a question a clear statement. He had the kid pinned. He was rookie clearly, but a damn good one, with an interesting unique backstory he'd bet.

Kit turned to the jet black haired Agent, and smiled. 'Yep there are those purely whites.' Drew confirmed. "You are as good they say." Kit spoke directly to the older Agent in front of him. "Agent Carson I presume."

Drew didn't answer verbally just a slight nod of his head in acknowledgement.

"I'd say you're a pilot. Judging by your hair." Kit pointed out Winston's hair but also the wings that he had pinned on his navy blue collared shirt. He hadn't exactly felt like putting on his flight suit. There was no need. So black pants and navy blue collared shirt it was. "And you." He turned to Logan. "Medical, field medic specifically." Logan was floored this guy couldn't be more then 30 something and he had all of them pinned down straight.

"Hmm and you sir." He looked Hunter up and down. "Consultant, though has been or has had a relationship with a S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent before.

"Bloody hell man who are you?" Hunter asked incredulously.

"Wilder. Kit Wilder. Magician extraordinaire." Kit introduced himself with a flare and wave of his hands.

"Magician like Harry Houdini kinda magician?" Logan asked.

"Oh much better then him my good man. Hypnosis anyone."

"You can do that. I thought it wasn't real." Winston said shocked. He'd never seen hypnosis shows before.

"Oh believe me it's very real. I can get anyone of you to do anything right now. Act like a chicken, the opposite sex, your mother, your ex-wife, a younger version of yourself, whatever I wish."

Drew snorted he didn't believe in magic or hypnosis it never worked on him. EVER. He'd had a hypnotist at his tenth birthday and the guy couldn't hypnotize the young ten-year-old Drew then. This Agent Wilder wouldn't be able to either.

"Right and I'm the Queen of England." Drew stated as he took a long pull from his beer finishing it. He signaled the bartender to get him other one.

"A non-believer hmm. Well we'll just see about that." Kit said dramatically. "You guys wanna see a neat trick." Three of them nod.

"If this works Wilder I'll give you a hundred bucks." Logan told the other Agent.

"Me too. I have to see this." Hunter agreed.

"Heck I'm in too." Winston chimed in. Kit was a gambling man he liked the stakes and he almost always won. Now he had to admit winning money off of his fellow Agents especially ones he'd just met wouldn't exactly make good first impression, but if he could leave them laughing and happy then he'd done his job.

"Alright then, Agent Carson. Have a seat at the table please." Kit instructed. Drew did so looking right into the younger man's eyes the whole time. Kit spoke his next words slowly and calmly as if he was speaking to a frightened or worried child. ""Let my words wash over you, and take the suggestions as you desire them."

"Everything here is safe, calm, and peaceful. Let yourself sink into the chair as you relax deeply." The other three men watched with great attention. Wanting to see if this would work. Kit continued to speak low, slow and in calming voice.

"Your eyes may feel heavy and want to close. Let your body sink naturally down as your muscles relax. Listen to your body and my voice as you begin to feel calm." Drew had actually begun to slouch a bit in the low backed wood chair.

"You are in complete control of this time. You will only accept those suggestions which are for your benefit and that you are willing to accept."

"Breathe in deeply now, filling your chest and lungs," Kit was breathing just as deeply as well, "Now exhale and slowly let the air out of your chest, completely emptying your lungs."

"Focus on my voice as the sights and sounds around you fade away." Kit stood still in straight in front of Drew so he'd could easily focus. "Let your eyes and eyelids relax growing heavy." Drew eyes and eyelids were actually fluttering.

"You can feel your eyelids getting heavy. Let them drift and fall. You are letting yourself slip deeper and deeper into a calm, peaceful trance. You can feel yourself relaxing now. You can feel a heavy, relaxed feeling coming over you. And as I continue to talk, that heavy relaxed feeling will get stronger and stronger, until it carries you into a deep, peaceful state of relaxation."

"It's getting late. You're getting sleepy. You wouldn't want that to happen, would you?" To everyone's shock Drew slumped over falling from his seated position into Kit. Kit brought Drew close to him and guided him to his shoulder. Kit rubbed Drew's back soothingly. "That's good, that's good. Now relax. Just feel yourself relax. You are fine." Kit reassured Drew. Kit had Winston help Drew back into the chair. "Okay Drew when I count to three you'll open your eyes, but you won't remember your name. 1, 2, 3, open your eyes."

Drew opened his eyes to reveal his dark forest green eyes. "What's your name? Can you tell me your name?"

"I…I don't remember." He said simply. Winston, Logan and Hunter were astounded. This Agent Kit Wilder had just hypnotized someone who said he couldn't be hypnotized. And all three of them were out of the hundred bucks.

Kit gave the command "Sleep." And Drew fell back asleep. The other three males could see the slow rise and fall and his chest. "Now when I count to three you'll open your eyes and you'll act like your twelve years old. 1, 2, 3, open your eyes."

Drew opened his eyes again, and started looking around. "Dad, Mom where are you. Dad, Mom I'm sorry please, please don't be gone come back." Drew's eyes were actually welling up with tears. "I'll…I'll do better please." Tears were freely running down the other mans' cheeks. 'Wow this not what I expected' Kit thought to himself. Logan, Winston and Hunter were shocked neither man had ever seen the man before them cry, and here he was blubbering like a baby. 'I better wake him up before something happens.' Kit thought.

As if Sierra knew what was going on with her brother, she appeared at his side and saw him crying. Melinda, Natasha and Maria who were also with Sierra hung back a bit. "What did you do?" Sierra asked the younger Agent, who clearly didn't know who he was dealing. The name obviously didn't resonate with the man.

"I hypnotized him and told him to act like he was twelve years old. This wasn't what I was expecting at all honest." Kit told the black-haired woman, who was obviously clearly related to Drew.

"Fix him now, wake him up." Sierra all but demanded.

"Of course. Sleep." Kit commanded. Tear tracks were still rolling down the man's face. "When I count to 3 Drew you will awake. 1, 2, 3, Awake." Kit commanded in a still calm and low, yet authoritative voice.

Drew's eyes opened and looked around at the Agents around him. He zeroed in on his sister who was kneeling down in front of him rubbing soothing circles on his hands. She hadn't done that in a long time ever since well they were really young. "What what's everyone staring at…see I told you that hypnotist mumbo jumbo wouldn't work."

"No mate it worked, and uh we got video to prove it." Hunter held out his phone and Drew took it. He watched the whole thing.

"It…it worked." Drew said softly his body tensing up as his sister stood up next to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Let's go home Drew." Sierra told her brother. He'd started babbling again but nobody understood it, it was in a language they didn't know.

Kit stood there with the three men and the three women. "Well that was unexpected." Winston, Logan and Hunter still shocked at what they'd seen still handed over the money to Kit. A deal with a deal. And they were men of their words.

Kit chuckled lowly. "So anyone wanna play darts?"

* * *

Well that's the end of Chapter 4. Hope you all liked it. Hit that review box down below and tell me what you thought. Comments, questions, thoughts let me know.

 **Ocs introduced in this chapter.**

Kit Wilder created by Banshee Queen Lydia


	6. Chapter 5 - Downtime

Disclaimer: I do not own S.H.I.E.L.D., the Avengers or any of the other cannon characters that may appear. I don't own any OC's, they all belong to their respective creators.

* * *

''- denote character thoughts

 _italics - computer text_

 **Bold - is sign language**

 _ **Bold italics - Text message**_

A/N: Check the new poll on my profile it's about Clint and his clearance level. I want to know your guys' opinion on what you think it should be and why.

A/N: Still spots open for OCs. I need (1) PR Agent, (1) Field Medic - (Female), (1) Records/Archivist Agent, (1) Chef (Food Services Specialist - Official Job Title)

Space Reserved for Haretrigger (Can't wait to see the rest of your OC man. - Virologist/Biochemist)

 **IMPORTANT A/N: Check out my profile for my latest Poll. Come one come all and send send in your votes people.(P.S. - semi crucial that I get your guys' opinion on this particular matter) - Thanks for the help.**

 **Words/Phrases of Interest:**

Middle Watch - roving security watch on the helicarrier from 0000hrs (Midnight - 0400hrs.)

Standard S.H.I.E.L.D. working uniform (Like standard Naval Working uniform, but instead of blue or now green it's all black) - for travel purposes: black blouse (collared long sleeve shirt), black cargo pants, web belt, and black combat boots, with black 8 point S.H.I.E.L.D. patrol cap.

Read Review Enjoy. Onward to Chapter 5 - P.S. don't forget to answer the questions at the bottom (pretty please).

* * *

Chapter 5 Downtime

 **2300 hrs. 7 June 12. Carter's Bar - At S.H.I.E.L.D. Base. Manhattan, New York.**

Winston and Logan had been joined by Kali and Matt awhile later, the four of them enjoying each other company over drinks, and not talking about their jobs. Hunter had gotten dragged away by his ex-Bobbi to sing karaoke. Apparently, she was drunk enough to where she didn't care who she was singing with, and Hunter didn't mind quite so much either. It was nice for the two of them to be able to have this. Even if Bobbi wouldn't remember it in the morning probably.

"This Agent Wilder did that to Agent Carson?" Kali asked Winston.

"Made him cry like a blubbering baby he did." Winston recalled the other older man crying in the chair.

"Should we really be talking about this around us." Matt thumbed in between himself and Kali. "I mean we work in Admin we're a bunch of gossip mongers you know that." Matt said. It was partially true for most of Admin. Their jobs weren't all that exciting being the 'paper pushers' of SHIELD, but hey someone had to do the work. Or a lot of things wouldn't get done or be in existence because of those in Payroll, HR, or Legal.

"HRs the one who are gossipers not us. We have some sense of decorum." Kali tried defending her division of Admin.

"Of course you do." Logan said sagely. He was the oldest one out of the group here at 37 years old. "You're not like O'Connor. I mean I saw her dancing on one of the tables earlier, with her friend, and she's the Divisional director of HR."

"You sound like an old man Logan." Winston to him. Winston was still in his twenties still a young guy according to his squad mates in his squadron. Honestly, he's surprised none of them are here drinking the place dry.

"I'm not that old. I just have a better sense of self-preservation then you lot. I know when to keep my mouth shut about certain things. Or people."

"You're hilarious Logan. So how was this Wilder guy? How was his act you know before the whole crying Carson thing happened?"

"It was pretty awesome. I mean it was magic real live magic hypnotism at its finest." Logan audibly gulped he'd heard stories of Romanoff.

"Dude you better not let Romanoff hear you say that I hear she's friends with Carson or he made friends with Romanoff." Winston warned the Chicago born medic.

Kit had been making his rounds around the bar. Not hypnotizing anyone else tonight, people were too unpredictable. Didn't mean he was ever going to not do it again. Just not to Agent Carson apparently, and also not Agent Clint Barton if he was here.

Or ever actually he'd been warned about the blonde-haired archer, and what he'd been through with the trickster god Loki. That was a true invasion of the mind. Kit couldn't imagine what that must have been like for the older man.

Kit had just finished showing off a card trick to a group of Junior Agents, and they were quite impressed considering he was a rookie. Not a rookie magician, but a rookie Agent. Many rookie Agents didn't have many outside skills. He was a lower clearance level then the Juniors. Still in his probationary year.

The music blaring and bumping the gathering was still going strong. The night indeed was still young still plenty of time for Kit to make more money. 'I mean impress my fellow Agents with my magic talents'.

Kit was sat at one of the high bar tables people watching. Looking for his next mark. He saw on the e-mail he'd received earlier that the Avengers were invited to this shindig. A billionaire, a super soldier, a Russian assassin/spy, a timid scientist and Norse God shouldn't be too hard to spot.

Kit's gaze glanced over to a far corner of the bar and he spotted two distinct people. A fiery curly red headed woman in black jeans and a red top and short blonde haired man in a purple t-shirt and black cargo pants. If their appearance didn't scream Black Widow and Hawkeye even in civvies Kit didn't know what else did. 'Okay two Avengers accounted for, four more to go'.

"Another." Thor's booming voice shouted at the end of the bar closest to the entrance. He was surrounded by a gaggle yes, a gaggle of Kit's former classmates from Basic. He could tell by how young they looked. Kit had been the oldest one in his training cycle at thirty-one years old. Chants of Thor, Thor rang out above the music and More More as well. 'That man's well not a man he's a God and Midgardian beer probably does nothing for him. Still interesting to watch though.' Kit mused. 'Three down three to go'.

Kit decided to make his way over to one of the unoccupied pool tables, that of course the Eagle emblem was on the surface of the table. Balls perfectly racked and centered on the table. "Come on Tony it's getting late we should get going." Steve tried urging the brown engineer.

"You can go back home Gramps if you want. Us young people are going to stay out right Brucie?" Tony asked his Science bro who was sat at a table nearby nursing a glass of ginger ale.

"Tony it's 11pm don't you think we should call it a night, now." Bruce suggested tiredly. This wasn't really his scene and again he hadn't known Agent Coulson like the others. Didn't have many stories to share.

"You guys are no fun Drew would have stayed with me. If he hadn't had a...Shit I totally forgot what today was for him and his sisters."

"What…what was so important about today?" Steve asked wanting to know.

"We all react to death differently, we all handled it differently after our parents died." Steve and Bruce both looked at the brown eyed inventor. "What so I looked at your files, all of our parents are dead, but Drew's file is classified Top Secret Director's eyes only. Even if I could hack it, I wouldn't. He's my friend and I respect his privacy. I only know the basics that they're dead and it happened on this day years ago when he was twelve, he told me once."

"Well you're right about that Tony, I was a mess when my ma died. I couldn't imagine losing both my parents at once." Steve hadn't had many long personal talks with the black haired man. He was truly a man of few words at least when it came to his family. The most he'd opened up or showed even a hint of emotion that Steve could think of was when he notified them all of Phil's funeral, and the after the funeral itself.

"Well lucky you, out of the six of us two of us lost our parents at the same time. Hell I don't even think Romanoff knew her parents."

"Don't look at me Steve. It's not me I think you can figure it out."

"Agent Barton."

"Give the man a prize he is smarter than people say."

"That explains why both of them are so close to each." Bruce said. 'Shared misery, and misery loves company and all that.' Bruce mused.

"Oh I think it's more than that." Tony said suggestively waggling his eyebrows.

"Tony really, do you think this is an appropriate topic to be talking about? The man isn't even here to defend himself." Steve hadn't had many personal interactions with the black haired besides the notification of Phil's funeral and attending said funeral and their talk afterward. Not much was said on a personal level. Steve still didn't believe in talking about people behind their backs no matter what they were talking about.

"Pssch I've known him longer then you I'm allowed to say these things. He gets my sense of humor, but seriously there's something going on with those two I'm sure of it. Oh look open pool table who wants to play?"

Both Steve and Bruce shook their heads no. "I'll play you Mr. Stark." Kit said as he walked over to the right side of the pool table.

"You you're the one that Romanoff said sent Drew home after you hypnotized him." Tony told the younger man recognizing him from Natasha's text.

"I am. Totally unintentional, I just wanted to make the group laugh is all." Kit told Tony leaning on the side of the pool table now casually. "Show'em a good time." Kit now had upwards of 945 dollars, but he wanted more and Tony Stark made a really good mark.

Tony wasn't usually a man for confrontation, or fighting directly, but he considered Drew family they had history. He didn't like other people messing with 'his' people his family. So let's just say if this Kit guy tried anything else he'd be in for a rude awakening of sorts.

"What's your name kid?" Tony asked just as casually. Steve and Bruce were watching the billionaire and the Agent with interest.

"Kit, Kit Wilder what do you say we play a game or two Mr. Stark." Kit offered opening his hands and gesturing to the pool table with the gray Eagle emblem on the top of it. "I think we should make this interesting don't you."

"How good could you be?" Tony asked not really believing in Kit's skills.

"It's pool Mr. Stark. It's not that difficult. I'm not that good." He winked slyly at the shorter brown haired man with glasses. Bruce Banner.

"Not that good huh. Hmm you said you wanted to make this interesting I'll put down one of my islands and my newest Audi."

"That's it. Bets made Mr. Stark, let's play Captain Rogers, you mind being referee."

"I suppose not. What's the harm in a friendly game of pool." Steve shrugged his broad shoulders.

"Call me Tony kid. Mr. Stark was my father."

"Call me Kit." Kit offered smiling at Tony.

Bruce nodded too and settled in at the table by the pool table to watch the game unfold. Tony and Kit both retrieved pool cues and started their game. "Age before beauty Tony." Kit bowed lightly and gestured for Tony to break first.

"You're so going down."

One of game of pool later. Tony thought he'd had the game in the bag. He was losing. He didn't like to lose. "Last shot Tony." Kit was smiling from ear to ear. Tony lined up his shot the eight ball in the left corner pocket or at least that's what he was expecting. Tony drew his right arm back and shot the ball, and missed spectacularly.

"I lost. I lost to a kid." Tony was saying over and over again.

"A bet's a bet Tony." Steve told the billionaire.

Kit was depositing his cue stick back in the rack, and he walked back over to the trio of Avengers. "Pleasure playing with you Tony. I'll be by to collect my prize tomorrow morning shall I."

"Right. Yeah, that's good. A bets a bet right." Kit just had a large grin plastered on his face. He'd gotten himself an island. A frickin island. He didn't know where it was, but if it was a Tony Stark island, he was sure it was somewhere luxurious, and tropical. Danny would be so jealous.

"Come on Tony let's go now. I want to get back to my apartment before it gets too dark." Steve told Tony.

"You're Captain America I doubt anyway would mug you Captain Rogers." Bruce said wryly.

"Fine. We can go now. I guess we better drag Thor out of here too, before he drinks the place dry." Now that Tony had gotten a taste of Carter's he thought it was half decent. It wouldn't be his go to spot, but if he was ever doing business at S.H.I.E.L.D. Central and he wanted a drink he may just have to drop by.

The four Avengers departed _Carter's_ about twenty minutes later via Tony's limo. He dropped Steve off in Brooklyn and Thor used Tony's helipad to launch off of back to New Mexico to see Jane for the weekend.

* * *

The Next Day

* * *

 **0700 hrs. 8 June 12. Sawyer Residence - Kitchen, Manhattan, New York.**

Drew hadn't broken down like he had yesterday in years, and in front of a probie. His life was officially over. He'd actually been hypnotized, he couldn't believe it. What Kit had said how he'd said he wouldn't do anything he didn't really want to do or wouldn't do if he was awake was true. Kit had just caught him up on a really bad day yesterday that was all. He was just releasing pent up emotions.

He'd watched the video Hunter gave him. He'd have to destroy it later, but videos don't lie that was him. The rookie Kit Wilder had made him forget his own name and act like he was twelve years old. He had to admit though the first part was kind of funny. Kind of, the second part not so much. He couldn't fault the kid he had no idea what Drew was like when he was twelve or what happened to him.

Drew cradled a cup of black coffee in an NYU mug, his hair disheveled from trying to sleep on his sister's couch. He hadn't slept much last night or eaten much of anything when Sierra had brought him home to her house last night. It was close to 2000 hours last night when the whole hypnosis incident went down. Yet he couldn't sleep. He'd stayed up all night practically, playing that same night over and over again in his head. That night Nick Fury ruined his life forever. The night his parents died. Sometimes having an eidetic memory sucked.

Drew picked his head up when he heard the tell tell sound of his sister walking down the stairs. Sierra was dressed in black slacks and a navy-blue button down blouse, she was barefoot yet, Drew still heard her.

Sierra walked into the kitchen. It was early. So her kids weren't up yet and Rob was still sleeping. He didn't have to be at work for another two hours.

"You okay now bro?" Sierra asked concerned as she puttered about the kitchen getting breakfast ready.

Drew just grunted in response. "I'm sorry I don't speak mumble." She said. "You know you still have to write that report right."

Drew buried his face in his hands on the cool marble island counter top. "What would I do without you." Drew muttered slowly lifting his head up slightly.

"Probably be even more of an emotional mess then you are."

"Hey if I can't be a wreck around family who can I be a wreck around."

"You've got a point there bro. But I don't think Clint would mind. You've known him practically since he started at S.H.I.E.L.D. How'd it go with him last night anyway? Did you two talk anymore?"

Drew's eyes went wide. 'Shit.' Drew swore in his head. He'd gotten pulled into a conversation with Hunter, and then Winston and Logan had joined and he'd lost track of time. The worse thing was, was that he'd practically begged Clint to come along. Add to the fact that Clint didn't drink and he was surrounded by partially or completely drunk colleagues, friends, and co-workers. God he's such a bad friend. 'He's probably not gonna want to talk me for a while let alone…Fuck. I screwed up'.

Sierra turned around from the bubbling coffee machine at her twin brothers' silence. She made her hands clearly visible and signed **Oh you didn't did you? You left him at the bar.**

A bunch of different emotions were now flooding through Drew's head at once. **Did not want to it just happened.** He signed angrily with a flourish of his hands.

 **Blame the rookie that's a good one Drew.**

 **Yes, blame the rookie, my fault. Big difference. I feel like shit.**

 **You should.**

 **Thank you, Sierra love you too.** Drew signed and rolled his eyes to show his displeasure.

"You know you still have that report to write up." Sierra reminded her brother gently again.

"Already done." He gestured to the laptop that sat open on the nearby coffee table. He'd written it about two hours ago. It was her laptop. "Hope you don't mind didn't have mine. Used my login and stuff a course."

"Oh yeah, yeah that's fine. Okay you've done your report, that's good and I love you and everything, but you can't sit around here all day you've got work." Sierra stated.

"No." Is Drew's one syllable answer.

"Yes." Sierra told her brother. 'God sometimes it feels like I'm the older sibling and that I have five kids instead of four.'

"No, I mean no I don't have work today, day off Friday." Drew said simply.

"Well lucky you. Some of us still have to go to work and get kids to school on time. Speaking of kids, Kids get your butts down here or you'll be late."

There was a sudden stampede of feet and yelling coming from upstairs and four pairs of feet descended the staircase.

"Mom Mason's wearing my shirt." Steven exclaimed as he hit the bottom step first.

"Am not you gave it to me idiot." Mason the second oldest Sawyer yelled back.

"Boys boys Enough. It's too early for this arguing." Sierra told her two oldest boys.

"But Mom…" Steven whined very un-adult like. He was eighteen and going to graduate high school at the end of next week.

"Mom he gave me the shirt, he just doesn't remember." Mason argued.

"Do too Troll. I got it at the concert remem…" Steven shut up right then realizing what his little brother had just done. Trapping him in a situation he didn't want to be in.

"Steven James Sawyer, what concert is Mason talking about?" Sierra asked eyebrow raised at her oldest.

"Hey who wants doughnuts?" Drew asked from behind his sister. Steven looked at the man behind his mom. His uncle and thanked him silently. Sierra whirled around on her brother with the "Mom Glare" that said "So not helping."

"This isn't over young man we will be discussing this later." Sierra warned her eldest son.

"We do we do." The two youngest Sawyers shouted in excitement. Savannah and Levi Sawyer were ten-year-old fraternal twins, and had the same black hair as their siblings, mother and uncle, but they had their dad's eyes, which were hazel.

Savannah and Levi ran up to their Uncle Drew and hugged him tight, and started asking him a million different questions. Neither of the four Sawyer kids' hardly ever saw their uncle Drew because of his job. From why was he here? To what he did at work yesterday, to how long he was staying?

"Savannah, Levi leave your uncle Drew alone okay he didn't have such a good day yesterday." Sierra told her two youngest. If she was being honest she didn't have that great of a day either yesterday, but she always handled it better then Drew did.

'Gee sis thanks for bringing up my issues in front of your kids.' Drew thought. 'I just want to forget for a while is that too much to ask.'

"Guys I'm fine, just there was a party at work yesterday and it was really late and your mom didn't want me driving home by myself, so I slept over."

"Okay, how long are you staying? Can you stay the weekend?" asked Levi his hazel eyes full of hope.

Drew looked at his sister. "I don't know bud. I'd have to ask my boss, I'm supposed to work today." Drew said, and inwardly face palmed. 'Now I know where Mason got that technique from.'

Sierra crossed her arms in that disapproving Mom way. "So you do have work Drew?"

"Well uh yeah, but I'm not up for anything I don't think. Haven't seen Doc Jamison yet?"

"So you're not working working, but you're going in to see Jamison, right?"

Drew blew out a heavy breath in irritation. "Geez yes Mom I am and I'm eating my veggies too."

Sierra resisted the urge to retort at her older brother because her kids were present. Even though her oldest was eighteen. Instead she addressed her kids. "Why don't you all go get your bags, and your uncle will take you out and then take you to school." Sierra told her kids.

The four kids all ran off to get their bags, and put their shoes on. Drew just turned to his sister and smirked. "It was just a concert Cece. Nothing bad, nothing like we did when we were his age."

Sierra acquiesced and finished getting ready moving around the kitchen and living room to collect her things. "You're right I guess, and nothing too sugary especially for the twins."

"Sure sure whatever you say sis. I'm taking your car by way." Sierra looked up at her bother at that statement. Her car this week was from the S.H.I.E.L.D. motor pool with all the bells and whistles. Her personal vehicle was in the shop. "Don't worry I won't let Steven drive."

"Phew, I do not want, no I don't need the folks down in motor transport pissed at me. Then again I'd just blame it on you."

"Hey!" Drew exclaimed. "Not cool." A small smile caressed Drews' face.

"There's that smile." Sierra looked at the time. Almost time for her to go. "Go get changed in the guest room. I'll leave the keys on the counter for you. Pick-ups at 1430 and 1515 hours for the boys and the twins respectively."

"Got it. Don't worry Sierra I got this. Go to work, your ride'll be here soon."

* * *

 **1200 hrs. 8 June 12. Flaming Saddles Saloon - Hell's Kitchen, 793 9th Ave, New York, NY.**

Drew had dropped his niece and nephews off at a school four hours ago and now he was eating lunch at Flaming Saddles Saloon a gay bar in Hell's Kitchen. The food was good, and bartenders were real friendly.

Drew swiveled his bar stool around and sat with his back to the bar top and looked out at the bar beer in hand. He was just enjoying the atmosphere, country music blaring and the people. He loved people watching. Even if a majority of them were making out. He couldn't honestly remember the last time he'd come out like this, and in the middle of day too.

It was nice. Tony couldn't understand Drews' love for country music as well as metal and rock and roll that Tony listened to. What could he say he was a diverse kinda guy in the music department.

"Hey can I buy you another beer?" A guy comes up to Drew dressed in a white Ralph Lauren polo shirt with blue denim jeans and dark blue casual shoes. Drew looked at the guy who had approached him. He was tall about 6'1, and lean looking with a wheatish complexion and he had a little black stubble around his face. His raven black hair was cropped and he almond shaped light brown eyes, with medium eyebrows. 'Hmm guy sure has good taste in clothes, and he's not bad on the eyes either.' "Can I buy you a beer?" The guy asked again.

"Huh oh yeah sure." The guy signal the bartender with a black t-shirt with white writing to get two beers. The bartender slid the two beer bottles over to the younger looking guy.

"Here you go." The guy slid over the second brown bottle to Drew who caught it in his right hand.

"Thanks." Drew wiped his mouth with the back of his left hand and pushed the first empty bottle away and taking a pull of the second one. He relished the taste of the beer as it went down his throat. "That's a good brew. So..." Drew turned to face the guy. "What brings you here a Thursday afternoon. Most people are at work at this time of day."

"I don't have to go in today." The guy answered smoothly. "What about you? I could ask you the same thing?"

"S'my day off." Drew replied easily.

"On a Thursday? Seems more like a Wednesday or a Friday thing to have a day off."

"My boss is…hmm how to explain my boss…he's flexible with work hours, and I'm high enough up in the umm hierarchy to where he can't really tell me what to do."

"Must be nice. I'm Zain by way." Zain stuck out his hand for Drew to shake.

"Drew nice to meet yah." Drew replied. "They make a pretty good burger you should try it." He recommended.

"I'll take your empty cleaned plate as your word."

"Suit yourself man. Any hobbies you have?" Drew asked trying to make conversation. He had a few hours to kill after all.

"Hmm." Zain scratched the black stubble on his chin deep in thought. "I like to read; the Night Angels trilogy is my favorite. I also ride, it's passion, hobby favorite past time of mine"

"You ride, horses or bikes?" Drew asked curious given their current venue.

"Bikes of course, I'm not much of a nature guy. I've got a black BMW S1000R myself."

"Nice, I'm more of a Ducati guy to be honest, it's all my family rides, and it's like treason if we ever even looked at another bike."

"That's…weird." Zain said slowly. His eyes scanning the surrounding bar.

"I know right. My family are bike nuts, my friends too. The Night Angels trilogy huh never read it before. It any good?"

"It is I did say it was my favorite, didn't I?"

"You did maybe I'll have to pick it up and read it sometime." Drew and Zain were talking amicably about anything and everything. It'd been a while since Zain had gone to a bar like this and just talked to a guy that didn't want anything from him. Drew wasn't giving off any of those vibes. Drew and Zain stayed at the bar talking, and Drew stopped drinking after two beers.

"You should if you like fantasy and assassins."

"Sounds like my kind of book." Drews' phone rang in his jeans pocket. "Excuse me I gotta take this." Drew got up and walked to the nearest Men's Restroom in the saloon. "Hello."

"Would you like to accept the charges from Florida State Penitentiary?"

"No I would not like to accept the charges." Drew hung up the phone, exited the restroom and walked back over to Zain who was still sitting at the bar in the same spot.

"Anyone important?" Zain asked.

"Nope not at all. Shit…I gotta go." Drew exclaimed as he looked down at his watch at the time.

"Where you off to at 2'o clock in the afternoon?"

"Have to pick up my kids. Can't be late. It was great talkin to you Zain." Drew got up from his stool and took out his wallet to pay for his drink and meal.

"I got this remember." Zain told Drew.

"Thanks." Drew checked around the bar to make sure he had everything. He did.

"Hey Drew if you ever want to talk again or go out for drinks here's my number." Zain wrote down his number on a napkin and handed it to the other man.

"Okay. I may just have to take you up on that Zain." Drew smiled a small smile and waved at Zain as he departed the bar. Drew hopped in his 'borrowed' vehicle and gunned the engine.

* * *

 **1800 hrs. 8 June 12. Sawyer Residence - Family Dining Room, Manhattan, New York.**

"Drew the dinner table is a no phone zone. One hour of family time that includes you too."

"It's work just a minute. Ah no…no I don't seriously I can't believe this." Drew exclaimed dramatically.

"What what's so important."

"Rotation rosters up and you're on it too. I also got Middle watch, there goes my sleep for the next month and half."

"I'm on rotation?" Sierra asked as she put her silverware down. She was the Avengers psychologist, and the Avengers weren't permanently going to be on the helicarrier. Then she remembered why Fury had wanted these particular sessions to take place on the carrier. It as about Phil. Sort of going back to the scene of the accident if you will. It was also to see how they were all coping after the Battle of New York. From her brothers' observations not very well as of late. No matter how well they tried to hide it, Drew found it. It was one of his talents and why he made such good friends with most of the Avengers.

"You are check your e-mails. By the way I'm so envious of you. Goodbye luxury living quarters hello bunk compartments, field tents and rations." Drew moaned.

"Quit being a drama queen Drew it's not that bad." Sierra told him.

"Is too you've never been on a carrier period. Military or otherwise. Though I will say the helicarrier is step up from an Naval aircraft carrier. You've never had to stand Watch at all. Which is something everyone does to do on the carrier. Middle Watch, it's cursed, and nobody can ever stay awake. Only having two hours of sleep before reveille bites"

"Okay fair point. Still it's only a month and half I'm sure it'll go by fast and we'll call and write when we can right guys."

"Yeah for sure."

"Uh huh."

"Totally."

"Yup."

"See now you've got something to look forward too." Sierra brushed some hair behind her ear.

"Who wants dessert?" Rob asked.

"We do". All four of the Sawyer kids called out. They loved their dad's desserts. He always went to this little bakery around the corner from their house and he brought back all kinds of sugary gooey goodness for the kids.

"Hey sis I'm gonna skip out on dessert if that's okay. I want to get back and pack. Ship out day's Wednesday. Have to prep and all that jazz. Don't be late."

"How can I you're my ride remember. Please bring the car back in one piece eh."

"Course I will what do you take me for?"

"See you soon Drew."

"See yah Sierra, see yah later Steve, Mase, Savannah, Levi. Rob." Drew addressed his nephews' niece and brother in law in turn. He got up from the table cleared his plate, put in the dishwasher in the kitchen, then grabbed the keys to the black SUV and headed back to his loft apartment in Brooklyn.

* * *

 **0830hrs. 13 June 12. GMD Shipyard - Parking Lot, 63 Flushing Ave, Brooklyn, NY**

It was too early in Kit's mind to be up, Wednesday ship out day came all too soon for him. Why the helicarrier was docked in Brooklyn he'd never know. He drove his silver Toyota Camry from New York City to Brooklyn, it only usually took about 25 minutes, but with traffic he was late. He parked his car in the quickly filling lot got his duffel bag and backpack and headed toward where the carrier was docked.

He met up with Winston and Logan from Carter's Bar on the way. Both men were in their standard work uniforms of black blouses or collared shirts and black cargo pants and boots. Just as he was.

"Hey flyboy, hey Woods." Kit greeted both men as they walked.

"Hey Wilder." Logan nodded his head curtly.

"What is up with people calling pilots fly boys?" Winston asked grumbling.

"Well you fly planes, jets and anything with wings and you're of the male variety aren't you. It's just a name Winston." Kit told Winston.

"Yeah yeah, let's just get on board. I've gotta meet my squadron soon."

Kali, Sierra, Drew, and Matt were talking and walking along the deck next to the carrier. Or rather Kali and Sierra were talking and Matt and Drew were listening intently. Or pretending too.

"Man how can they be so energetic this early in the morning." Matt asked Drew.

"I have no idea man. I've only had one cup of coffee I need my caffeine and not that swill I drank this morning."

"Swill I thought you drank the good stuff?" Matt asked.

"I do normally, but I hadn't realized I was out and I had to drink Maxwell House decaf."

Matt stopped walking and put a hand over his mouth in surprise. "Gasp the audacity. I feel for you I had to stop at a drive in and they got my order wrong."

"That's the worst."

Kali and Sierra looked back at their male companions and laughed. "What is it with guys and their coffee?" Kali asked.

"I have no clue Kali."

"It's the lifeblood of all Agents, Sierra. That and booze, yeah coffee and booze."

"You've been hanging around Stark too much that's for sure."

"So I got addicted to the good stuff. Not my fault."

"I.D.s?" the guard at the ramp of the carrier asked.

All four Agents pulled out their I.D.s and showed the guard their respective identification. "Proceed." He waved them on board with a curt nod of his head.

Matt took in the surroundings of the carrier and breathed in the smells of drying paint and welded metal. "Ah home sweet carrier."

"Yeah. You can say that again." Drew said. "Ah carrier life. Don't you just love it. Reminds me of the Corps. Except this tub of bolts flies." Drew's phone beep with a text message.

 _ **From: TStark**_

 _ **To: Captn' Canuck**_

 _ **Not a tub of bolts**_. _**It's a masterpiece**_

 _ **To: TStark**_

 _ **From: Captin' Canuck**_

 _ **How'd u ah forget it.**_

 _ **From: TStark**_

 _ **To: Captn' Canuck**_

 _ **Have fun flying the friendly Fury skies**_

 _ **To: TStark**_

 _ **From: Captn' Canuck**_

 _ **:( I hate you. You're the worst ;(**_

"Well aren't you popular Drew." Kali said as she noticed the constant stream of texts.

"You're a funny one Dulal."

"I try."

The four Agents parted ways at the first fork in their path, to their respective areas and stations.

Drew walked into the Operation center, in his working uniform of a black long sleeved, collared shirt with black work pants and black combat boots. The only color on him was the gray S.H.I.E.L.D. name tapes. Oh and his rank patch on the right shoulder denoting his was a Field Agent. His tactical uniform and civvies and other stuff was all in the black duffel bag he was carrying.

Drew dropped his duffel bag on the metal floor with a thud. Heads turned including one very familiar face. Drew never forgot a face. "Zain." Drew called out seeing the other man.

"Drew!" Zain exclaimed a loud.

* * *

Well that's chapter 5. Hope you liked it. Hit that review button down below and let me know what you thought. Comments, questions suggestions.

OCs Introduced in this chapter

Zain Amir Ashfaq created by Arian Arch

 **Creator Question Time: Are there any mission ideas you all have or any specific scenes or scenarios you'd liked to see your Ocs placed in? (Aside from the main plot I have)**

 **OC First Ten Song List? (For workout purposes or just relaxing and chilling on the carrier in their racks (bunk beds).**

Send your answers through PM or in a review if you want. Title the PM Chapter 5 Q&A

Anything goes for mission ideas, or OC scenarios.

See you next weekend for the next installment of the Unsung Heroes of S.H.I.E.L.D.


	7. Chapter 6 - Onboard and Underway

Disclaimer: I do not own S.H.I.E.L.D., the Avengers or any of the other cannon characters that may appear. I don't own any OC's, they all belong to their respective creators.

* * *

''- denote character thoughts

 _italics - computer text_

 **Bold - is sign language**

 _ **Bold italics - Text message**_

Underline - Phone call

* * *

Back in Black by AC/DC

A/N: Check the new poll on my profile it's about Clint and his clearance level. I want to know your guys' opinion on what you think it should be and why.

I've got news people. I just need **one more** OC (the Records/Archivist Agent - Male or Female)

 **To Haretrigger:** Still patiently waiting for the rest of your Virologist/Biochemist man. :)

Words of Interest:

 **Honeypot/Honey Trap:** In espionage terminology, honeypot and honey trap are terms for recruitment involving sexual seduction.

 **P-way** : Navy speak for passage way or hallway on an aircraft carrier.

 **Ladder well:** Navy speak for stairs going up or down the decks of the carrier.

 **Deck:** Navy speak for floor.

 **S.H.I.E.L.D. Specific Terms/Phrases of Interest:**

MCs - Mission Controllers/Coordinators (like Victoria Hand was at the Hub in Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., usually Level 8 in security clearance can be 7 but not lower)

Read Review Enjoy. Onward to Chapter 6

* * *

Chapter 6 Onboard and Underway

 **0840 hrs. 13 June 12. Helicarrier - Operations Center, Mission Control, GMD Shipyard. Brooklyn, NY.**

Drew dropped his black duffel bag on the metal floor with an audible thud. Heads turned including one very familiar face. Drew never forgot a face. "Zain." Drew called out seeing the other man in the same uniform he was currently wearing. 'Well ain't this a kicker' Drew thought as he eyed the other man.

"Drew!" Zain exclaimed a loud seeing the jet black haired man from the bar. 'Well isn't this a surprise.' Zain thought to himself. Zain schooled his features Junior Agents and even some higher ups were looking at him funny. S.H.I.E.L.D. was non-discriminatory when it came to sexual orientation and gender and all that. There were severe consequences for harassment in that area, even possible termination of ones' job. It's happened before.

'God don't say anything. Don't say where we were. Please please please.' Drew is begging pleading in his head, trying to convey his thoughts to Zain.

"Yeah, that's my name don't ware it out." Drew said laughing. Which was totally unlike him that's why everyone was continuing to stare. Drew addressed the mixed gawking audience of juniors, techs, and some MCs . "Don't you all have work to be doing. Get to it." Drew commanded in his field voice. That sent the masses back to work real, quick nobody wanted to anger the temper mental Canadian-American field Agent.

Zain still looked at the other man stunned, he looked at his name tape on the right side of his chest, CARSON, it read. He knew the other man wasn't related to Tobias Carson another Agent, even though they did look somewhat alike. No familial relation to the former FBI profiler turned S.H.I.E.L.D. intelligence specialist. He'd heard stories of this very special field Agent before. He was a handler's wet dream, he was perfect operative, even with his eccentricities. There was just something about him, that most handlers even the late Phil Coulson couldn't pin down what made the man in front of him so good at his job. It was a true mystery.

His mission success rate solo was almost as high as Strike Team Delta's, combined. Drew was definitely someone Zain wanted on his team, even though he was an Operations specialist, and Zain worked Undercover. Drew seemed like an adaptable person. A good skill to have as an Agent.

"Agent Ashfaq." Drew said reading off his name tape on the right side of Zain's chest. "Good to see you again." Drew removed his black eight-point utility cover, and placed it under his right arm. It was adorned with the Eagle emblem front and center right above the bill, his last name also in capital letters was on the back of the cover in the center.

"You as well Agent Carson." He greeted with as much professionalism as he could muster. He was Agent Handler for crying out loud not some teenager swooning over a hot guy. Even though Zain did appreciate the other man's physique.

Those around the two Agents just pretended to not be eavesdropping on the conversation. Some succeeded others not so much. Hoping to get something good out the two being there. Nothing was happening as of yet. Agents were still boarding the carrier. They were set to leave at the dock at 0955. Why 0955 and not 1000hrs they'd didn't know they just followed orders.

"I'm going to go stow my gear in my bunk. I'll see you around yeah?"

"We're all stuck on here for the next month I'd say yes you'll be seeing me around Agent."

* * *

 **1120hrs. 13 June 12. Helicarrier - Armory. Over the Western Pacific Ocean, Near Tahiti.**

Being an Operational Field Agent onboard the helicarrier was much like being a Marine on Naval aircraft carrier. You were stuck with a lot of downtime between missions or milk run assignments. Especially if you were OFA with a particular specialty. Which of course Drew was. He hated being inactive, not doing anything. He was an Operations specialist , that's what most other Agents below level 5 thought anyway. Known to a select few only he was Undercover Agent as well. The best male Undercover Agent S.H.I.E.L.D. had. Part of it had to do with his sexuality.

He was fine with running honey pot missions, didn't bother him a bit. There were just certain qualities or um physical attributes Agent Romanoff lacked, that made Agent Carson the better choice to seduce a mark, if need be. That's actually how Agent Romanoff and Drew met. It was quite a funny story actually if Drew remembered correctly. Of course he did he couldn't not forget with his eidetic memory.

Long story short was that S.H.I.E.L.D. had sent both Agents, from different sides of the world at the time to seduce Anton Marko a Russian illegal arms dealer into giving up the location of his next meet and other such pertinent information. S.H.I.E.L.D.s intel on Natasha's side anyway was totally off, about Marko, and the fact he was gay. Needless to say both Agents had shown up to meet Marko and it went downhill from there between Marko and his two would be seducers. In the end though the mission was completed, and from then on Romanoff had a healthy respect and appreciation for the other Agent's skill, and adaptability on the fly. Drew slowly and surely became Natasha's third close aside from Clint and Phil. Natasha and Drew would even those particular missions together whenever Clint was unavailable or couldn't do it for some reason or another.

'At least Logan'd get to get right back into things right away'. 'Same with Wilson as well the lucky bastards'. Okay okay maybe he wasn't exactly envious of Logan, being a medic and all that meant he was treating the wounded and injured Agents. And putting his life on the line as well while doing it.

Though being a field medic stationed on the helicarrier, Logan and the other field medics acted as first responders to accidents on the helicarrier, from as minor as falling off a ladder to explosions in the labs. They were equipped to deal with most everything. What they weren't equip to deal with on sight at the scene or the infirmary on the helicarrier, the injured would be sent to a S.H.I.E.L.D. medical facility near where, wherever the carrier was at that point in time.

Drew put down his sniper rifle a Remington 700PSS in its stocks, next to his other lain out personal arsenal. He'd customized the rifle with all sorts of bells and whistles to help with operations when he was lone sniper. He also had two pistols, the standard Smith and Wesson M&P of all S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents, excluding Infantry and his back up a Beretta 92FS and a revolver, as well as his trusty Ka-bar knife. He never left home without it. The armory on the carrier wasn't as big as the ones on land, but they did the job. For the tactical and STRIKE teams anyway. Cleaning weapons was methodical for him, calming. It also gave him time to himself to just think and reflect on life sometimes.

That thinking time though, was cut short when a short sounding alarm went off. It sounded much like the fire alarm, but slightly different. Drew didn't react, like one would think when an alarm went off like this. He just finished putting his cleaning supplies away, and placed his weapons on his person in their holsters or sheathes.

"Really. Come on people, it ain't even noon yet and something's already exploded." Drew exclaimed a loud to the empty armory. Logan had the same feeling as he was running toward the scene of the accident from the infirmary where he was stocking supplies.

* * *

 **1150hrs. Helicarrier - R &D Lab 7 Level 13 - Science Division**

'Level 13 it had be level 13, I swear this R&D level is haunted or cursed or both.' Logan reached the scene twenty minutes later med bag in hand, surveying the scene some of his colleagues already attending to the injured. "What the hell happened here?" Logan asked the closest medic who was treating a mousy brown haired female scientist.

"Minor explosion sir. There were some miscalculations with the additives." A junior medic informed him. 'Additives what the hell are you taking about?' Logan thought. Then he smelt it. It smelt like coffee, really badly brewed coffee.

Logan went over to an older looking scientist who was the head of this section of the lab, who managed to escape the blast with minor cuts and abrasions. "Give me your arm." Logan ordered not unkindly. "Let me clean those up and then I'll wrap them alright." The other man nodded.

Logan couldn't believe this happened over coffee, coffee of all things. I mean Logan knew the coffee in the canteen wasn't all that great, seeing as the carrier didn't have all the resources the land bases had. Logan finished bandaging the scientist and then stood up from his kneeling position.

"You should come by the infirmary in two days and get those bandages changed alright."

"Of course Agent Woods thank you."

"No problem, it's what I do. Guys, Agent Hughes." Logan addressed the lone female medic in the room. They all looked up at him. "Once you're done treating them, get a clean-up team down here asap. I don't want any further mishaps understand."

"Yes sir." Agent Veronica Hughes replied. Logan's comm beeped in his ear.

"Yes sir it's all contained, a small mishap in laboratory 7, it…it was over coffee. Yes sir right away sir." Logan depressed his comm and brought his hand down from his right ear. He collected his med bag and walked out back to the infirmary shaking his head good naturedly. Thus was the life on the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier. 'I can only imagine what'll have to deal with next' He couldn't wait to tell the guys about this later, maybe over lunch at in the canteen. See if they were having as an eventful day as he was.

* * *

Drew had left the armory a little while later after the explosion alarm had stopped blaring. He swore the amount of times the multitude of different alarms that S.H.I.E.L.D. had went off he was surprised he wasn't deaf by now honestly. He also swore if it was something stupid and idiotic that R&D had done to cause the alarm he vowed sweet sweet revenge and retaliation against the lab monkeys. Not FitzSimmons though they were a-okay in his books. FitzSimmons were more careful then that and didn't set off alarms as nearly as often as newer more adventurous S.H.I.E.L.D. scientists did.

Walking by the infirmary he saw the barest wisp of long brunette hair and a distinct tattoo on the female medics' neck barely covered by the collar of her uniform top. "Hughes!" Drew called out to the woman carrying a standard medical bag.

The woman turned at the sound of the man calling her name. 'Ha it is you Roni. I knew it.'

Veronica "Roni" Hughes turned around, her short bob length really, but still regulation brunette hair swung around her neck at the unmistakable voice of Drew Carson. She was hoping she could get through this rotation without seeing him, but being a medic and him an operative it was highly unlikely she wouldn't treat him. At some point in time.

You see Veronica and Drew had dated a long time ago, back in both their Junior years as Agents. It had only been a few months back then, and then been some of the best few months of her life. That's the thing now all they were, were memories. All they did was date and flirt. She was being the pushy one, she couldn't get past second base. He'd be the perfect gentlemen always, open doors for her, lend her his jacket if it was raining or cold that'd had happened more than once, it was New York after all, pay for the occasional shared meal, that sort of thing. It never went further than that.

Veronica had pushed him past his limits one night and tried turning their simple make out session at her apartment into something heavier something more. That wasn't something Drew was comfortable with at the time, or really ever but he couldn't he tell her that. He didn't want to admit his true feelings to her. That he didn't have 'those' kinds of feeling for her and he never would. She'd eventually stopped kissing him and trying to get him naked, asked what he deal was. He didn't answer she told him he lacked commitment and had relationship commitment issues, and stormed out of her own apartment to get to get some air. The unspoken words of 'you better be gone when I get back' were clear to Drew so that's exactly what he did. That had been the end of their relationship. They hadn't seen each other in person since that night, years ago. Veronica had been stationed overseas for the foreseeable future and Drew was stuck stateside with the occasional op overseas, but never where she was.

Veronica turned sharply on her booted heel. Her sharp jade green small round pupiled eyes fell on forest green ones and met the face of her former love from way back when. "Agent Carson long time no see. How are you?" She asked in greeting plastering on a fake smile.

"I'm good Roni." Drew said tentatively using a nickname for the thirty-nine-year-old woman he hadn't seen in forever.

Veronica straightened her top and dusted invisible lint of her right collar her fingers ghosting over the tattoo that rest there. She said calmly almost serenely, "You lost the right to call me that when you broke up with them."

'What she's totally got it twisted. I'm the one with the perfect memory. She essentially kicked me out, she ended it not me'

This got Drews' blood boiling slightly, and his blood pressure up. He knew that because his watch beeped indicating a spike. 'Damn this thing is too sensitive, I'll see I can get Tony to recalibrate it later'. He took a few calming deep breaths. 'She's not worth it, she's not worth it. Not this soon into rotation.'

"Okay s'fine by me, Agent Hughes won't happen again." Drew stressed the word Agent.

'Don't you get snippy with me' Veronica thought inwardly. 'You deserved what you got'.

"See that it doesn't and we shouldn't have a problem. Now if you'll excuse me I've got supplies to restock, and seasick meds to give out."

"Right a course yeah, see yah around." Drew almost walked straight into Logan as he was walking down the left aisle of the infirmary, and Drew was walking down the same path. He looked up at the last second and side stepped him as he mumbled a 'scuse me.'

"Whoa what's with the sad eyes man. You okay?" Logan asked his friend.

"What yeah I'm fine. Nothing to worry about here." Drew told him. "Hey you wanna go grab chow in the canteen I'm starving." Drew was a master at misdirection and Logan took the bait. He knew when his friend didn't want to talk, he'd get it out of him later, maybe.

"Yeah sure. Boy, have I got a story to tell you." As the two Agents were exiting the infirmary, they passed another Agent just entering.

This Agent was dressed like every other operational field agent in his SWU's (S.H.I.E.L.D. working uniform). He stood just a few inches shorter then Drew and Logan at 6'1, and he looked like he had a decent lean muscular build about him. also he had the standard amount or allowance of facial hair around his chin and the sides of his face. His eyes hooded, and almond shaped, brown in color. His hair was layered and black and just reaching near his collar. His name tape read WINDSOR.

* * *

 **1244hrs. 13 June 12 S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier - Canteen**

"Ah S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier canteen at chow time. Best time of the day" Wilson drawled as he resisted the urge to bang his head on the bulkhead. He was starving for some chow after all he and his squadron had been burning holes in the sky all day so far. Doing boring monotonous patrol flights over the surrounding area. He was glad to be back in the pilots' seat though that's for sure. No more simulator for him for a while, at least until he got back to land.

The line was long, but at least it was moving. Wilson saw Drew and Logan walking toward the entrance of the canteen looking like they were going to walk right in. 'Hey what gives.' Wilson thought a bit angrily. He decided to get out of line and approach the two other Agents.

"Hey Agent Carson and Agent Woods it's great to see you again." Wilson greeted the two loudly. It had clicked in Wilson's head a bit later. They both had seniority, and seniority denoted line cutting. Yes it was juvenile but he was hungry, bordering on hangry.

"Agent Royle. Care to join to us." Agent Woods asked playing along.

"I'd like that very much." Agent Royce informed the senior field medic.

"Lead the way gentlemen." Agent Carson stuck out of his hand and gestured to the entrance.

'Victory.' Wilson thought happily. Once actually inside the canteen the two older Agents dropped the act.

"Thanks for playing along." Wilson told the two of them as they all grabbed a tray and made their way to the hot food station.

"No problem. Don't mention it. Like really don't. It was just good timing is all." Logan replied as he thoughtfully perused over the less healthy selections. What he ate healthy most the time. Plus he was going to go work out later with Drew it was totally fine. He grabbed a piece of key lime pie, and put it on his tray.

"Ah gross how can you eat that." Drew exclaimed as he watched Logan put the key lime pie on his tray.

He himself had a dumb, but still good looking chicken salad, and a slice of double chocolate pound cake. His sister would never know, she was all the way back in New York. He eyed Logan's fully made to order burger with envy as well as Wilson's plate of steak, and veggies. Yes at lunch time S.H.I.E.L.D. served steak cooked to order, like almost everything else on the hot plate line.

"It's good, although I gotta admit that pound cake does look good. Guess that salad you have justifies it huh."

"Oh yeah totally." Drew replied, as the three men headed over to find an empty table. They didn't find one, instead they found one already occupied.

"Wilson." Kali called the young pilot over. "Over here come sit with us." Wilson turned and walked over to the already half occupied table.

"How was everyone's day so?" Kali asked, as the three men sat down opposite herself, Matt and Veronica.

"Drew met a guy Ashfaq or something or another." Logan told the table. Salad forkful halfway to his mouth Drew dropped it back on his plate with a clatter.

"What no I didn't yah mook, he's a handler, totally inappropriate. Dammit Woods I'm gonna destroy your ass when we spar later."

Logan couldn't tell if Drew was joking or not that scared him slightly. "Didn't you have a story you wanted to tell Woods." Drew grumbled thoroughly pissed now and in a mood. It wasn't just because he was sitting across from Veronica either.

"Ah yeah, you all know the alarm that went off earlier this morning. Well you'll never guess what it was..." Logan paused for dramatic effect. Matt and Wilson had both their arms on the table leaning eagerly like high schoolers waiting for the big gossip scoop. In a sense it kinda was. "The explosion was caused by some bad coffee concoction that some R&D techs tried to mess with. The lab reeked of badly brewed coffee. Only minor injuries and abrasions though. They said they wanted to make this" Logan held up his mug of coffee "taste better, I'm sad to report they failed."

"Oh the things I'd do for decent cup of joe right now." Matt sighed wistfully. 'I already miss the cafeteria in the New York this is so not good'

"You and me both Enlinton." Drew commented as he stabbed at his salad with a bit more force then necessary.

Veronica looked at Drew with an eyebrow raised. "What the salad ever do you Carson?"

"Yeah man you've been acting off all day. Er more than usual I guess." Wilson added.

Logan smacked himself with his right palm. "I know what is."

"What is it Agent Woods?" Kali asked curiously. This is her first time on the carrier so both she and Matt didn't all of what went on here. There was going to be a mandatory orientation tomorrow afternoon for all new comers to the carrier.

"Call me Logan. Agent Dulal." Logan said with bright pearly white smile. 'Flirt. What would your wife say about this interaction' Drew thought humorously?

"Kali, please we're off the clock at least another hour." Kali told the older man.

"Right Kali the reason Drew here is such a grump is because he's got watch duty this afternoon, and then again at midnight."

"Wait wait we have to do watch guard on the carrier I thought that was just for the Overboard guys." Matt was not happy about hearing this. 'I thought I got out of that when I separated from the Navy. Guess not, well this sucks.'

"Nope." Logan said popping the 'p'. "Fraid not man, EVERYONE stands watch, and the unlucky one out of us to go first is Drew here. For the next two weeks, he's got watch guard, with other Agents from Infantry and Intelligence."

"Why am I still friends with you?" Drew asked, but half of his question was mumbled due to him resting his head on the cool mental table in misery.

"Ah you know you love me you know you care…" Logan started singing a particular teenage girl song by a particular Canadian teenager.

"If you don't stop I will shoot you." Drew said in a complete deadpan tone raising his head just so Logan could clearly hear his voice. His trigger finger wasn't even anywhere near his holster, but Logan didn't need to know that.

"Isn't threatening a fellow Agent against regulations?" Matt asked to no one in particular.

"When it comes to him," Veronica thumbed her right thumb in Drews' direction. "All regulations and rules are thrown out the window. You think Captain America is America's golden boy. Carson's Fury's Golden Boy, he can do no wrong in that man's eyes."

Drew was sitting there taking it not reacting he knew reacting would get a rise out of the Irish-American woman. It's what she wanted she wanted him to react, but he grown smarter after their time apart. Her temper could be just as bad as his sometimes, if how she reacted all those years ago was anything to go by. Honestly, he was happy he wasn't with her anymore.

"I need more coffee." Drew stated swinging his leg over the table bench and getting up. Leaving his untouched coffee mug at the table.

"You don't know him like I do…" Were the last words Drew heard before he was out of earshot.

* * *

Kit had spent most the day exploring the helicarrier and lifting, ahem acquiring no that's not right practicing his skills on his fellow Agents, senior Agents actually' 'Have to keep the skills sharp even on this flying sometimes floating fortress'. They'd been so preoccupied doing whatever it was they were doing they hadn't even noticed their missing credentials and wallets. Kit had actually just come from the flight deck, returning his oxygen mask to the proper people. It was really interesting up there and he liked watching the pilots being launched off the carrier at this height. It was thrilling to him.

Maybe he'd take a parachute and jump off one day. He bet that'd really freak out of his training instructors and Charles. Speaking of Charles his S.O. or supervising officer, he hadn't seen hide nor hair of the older Agents since they'd boarded the carrier. He knows Charles got on the carrier because he crept stealthily onto the bustling bridge or command center and saw the carrier's entry log. That log kept track of everyone who boarded and got off the carrier. His name was right in between Wilson, Shondra, and Wolfe, Jason.

He breathed a sigh of temporary relief, Kit knew that Charles' took his meds this morning so, that was a good thing. He'd be okay, he could always sneak back to the bridge and get on the P.A. system to call out to him. 'Nah first day on the carrier I want to be subtler.'

While thinking about how to find his wayward S.O. his stomach started to growl. "Guess all that exploring really worked up an appetite, to the canteen." Kit said a loud in the bustling p-way. Some Agents stopped at stared at the rookie in their path, and then just continued on their way. Seeing Kit as nothing more than a noob, a rookie, a probie. He continued his journey the canteen in search of sustenance. Maybe he'd find or meet Charles on the way. Maybe. This place was huge and he'd only been able to see about half of it so far.

* * *

Charles Windsor was in search of his rookie Kit Wilder. He'd just gotten out of a medical check in the infirmary. 'Longest two hours of my life.' Charles mused. Even though it was two hours' hours Charles was one of the Agents on the carrier or in fact in the whole organization who didn't mind going to medical. He just saw it as just something he had to do. Sixty minutes for the MRI brain scan, and then another hour answering questions, like if he'd had any hallucinations recently or any loss of time questions like that. He hadn't which was a good thing. Everything checked out.

He had trouble of course with remembering things, but that's what Accelex was for. It was this new drug S.H.I.E.L.D. Medical scientists had created. It helped improve memory and also enhance intelligence slightly, but it had some wicked side effects and withdrawal symptoms. You see even if he wanted to be off his meds so to speak for even a single day he couldn't. It would be disastrous heavy on the dis.

Sticky notes littered his apartment in strategic places remember to brush your teeth, walk the dogs, feed the dogs, take the dogs outside, eat breakfast. Also check lists were at the front door to make sure he had everything he needed for work. As Charles was walking the p-ways, he passed many other Agents in differing variations of the SHIELD uniform. It depended on what division you were in, what uniform you were. His phone made a Bing sound with an incoming text.

He fished his S.H.I.E.L.D. issue smart-phone out of his right pants pocket. It was from Kit. 'So that's where you are. You and I need talk' It was a talk Charles didn't really want to have necessarily, but it was surly needed.

The text read as thus

 _ **To: CWindsor**_

 _ **From: Kit W.**_

 _ **Come 2 the canteen, there's pizza**_

Charles quickly tapped out a reply.

 _ **To: Kit W.**_

 _ **From: CWindsor**_

 _ **On my way**_

* * *

 **1347hrs.** **13 June 12 S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier - Canteen**

Kit had walked into the canteen in search of sustenance. The line was still long, but he'd managed to get in fairly easily. He snuck by behind a group of junior tactical Agents. Tray of food and drink in hand he surveyed the tables, and zeroed in a particular tables sans one other particular Canadian Agent. 'Huh might as well meet some more new people.' He saw Wilson and Matt and greeted them.

"Afternoon gents, fancy seeing you here." Kit said as a way of greeting. He turned to the female Agents at the table. "Ladies how you this fine afternoon, haven't seen you before?"

"I'm Agent Veronica Hughes." Veronica introduced herself. "Veteran field medic."

"Medic huh. So that alarm this morning got you called up." Kit deduced.

"Oh aren't you a smart one I like you." Veronica replied. There was a snort from behind Veronica.

"Flirting with rookies are we now Hughes? Tsk tsk you know that's against regs." Drew came back over to the table with a decent sized metal flask in hand he'd gotten off Hunter. Matt eyed the metal flask. "It's medicinal relax."

"Hey it's five o'clock, somewhere right." Wilson spoke up.

"That's right." Drew held out his left hand for a fist bump which Wilson returned. "So quit givin' me the damn stink eye Hughes and let me have my drink."

Veronica looked at her watch and checked the time. Almost time for her get back. "Well everyone it was nice meeting you, but I've got to get back to work." Veronica got up from the table cleared her tray and waved to the group not sparing Drew a second glance.

"My name's Kali Dulal, but you can me Kali, you must be Kit Wilder. Matt here told me about you." Kali informed Kit.

"All good things I hope." Kit gave that thousand watt smile to Kali

"You're funny Kit." Kali chuckled softly.

"I aim to amuse. Agent Carson it's good to see you feeling better."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just don't do any of that ever again, and we won't have a problem." Drew eyed the younger man.

'Duly noted pal.' Kit looked to right and saw the unmistakable face of Charles walking with a tray in his hands. Kit called out to Charles. "Charles over here."

Charles zoned in on the voice calling his name. Kit. He strode over and stood by the benches. "Have a seat Charles join us, won't you?" Kit offered.

"Sure yeah. I can't believe you, you know by the way. I leave you alone for one night and you win an island. And a car, from Tony Stark of all people." Charles ran his right hand over his face.

"You won a car." Kali asked.

"And an island off of Stark who are you?" Wilson asked in shock mouth open like a cod fish.

"I'm just your average ordinary. Secret Agent man." Kit sang the last part.

"What is it with you lot and singing today. Logan, I get, but you rookie." Drew exclaimed. He'd sat back down in the seat that Veronica had vacated. 'Windsor. Windsor's the guy Logan and I saw heading into the infirmary when we were leaving huh interesting.'

"Singing's good for the body it opens up the diaphragm." Logan stated matter of factly.

"You won a car and an island off of Stark. The Tony Stark." Drew said incredulously. "How'd you do that?" Drew was genuinely curious.

"Simple pool game is all." Kit replied.

"You played with Tony Stark?" Charles asked shaking his head. "I say again I leave you alone for one night and you do all this."

"It wasn't all that bad Charles relax. I'll even take you with me for Christmas vacay if you want. It's a super nice island and it's all mine."

"What color did you get?" Wilson asked interrupting the two other Agents. Logan elbowed Wilson. "What I wanna know."

"It's nice shade of blue. Midnight blue actually. And goes from 0-60 like this." Kit snapped his right thumb and middle finger together.

"Oh I've got to get a ride in that car." Logan was now the one almost drooling he had a thing for fast cars. Drew wasn't going to tell Logan he had multiple cars gifted to him by Stark over the years in a storage facility back in New York. Perks of having Tony Stark as a friend. Speaking of Tony Stark Drew's phone started ringing. 'I swear that guys' ears must be burning seriously.'

The ringtone "AC/DC's Back in Black."

Back in black

I hit the sack

I've been too long I'm

Glad to be back

Yes, I'm let loose

From the noose

That's kept me hanging about

"Aren't you going to answer that?" Matt asked. Other Agents were starting to stare at their table.

"I'm going to let him sweat a while." Drew casually replied as he took a swig from his flask again.

I've been looking at the sky

'Cause it's gettin' me high

Forget the herese 'cause I

Never…

"Yeah Boss. What is it I'm kinda busy here."

"Ah you wound me so. I guess you don't want what I have for you. It's good and tastes heavenly."

"Yes, yes, I do send it over ASAP, I'm dyinn' over here. Serious withdrawal."

"No need to send it Capareeno. I'm comin' to you. We all are in fact should be there around…Tony moving around in the background. "Hey what time are we getting there?" A muffled reply in the background. "We'll be landing at 3pm."

Drew quickly didn't the conversion in his head. 1500hrs. 'Ah timing no.' Drew moaned in his head.

"Okay. Great nice talking to you see yah later." Drew ended the call and everyone at the table was looking at him. "What can't a guy talk on a phone anymore?"

"Whoever you're talking to you called Boss. Was that Fury did Fury just call you?" Wilson asked.

"That's classified." Drew said casually leaning back in his seat the chair precariously balancing on one leg. "I'm not Fury's Golden Boy by the way. If that's what you're thinkin'."

"No no way man. I didn't believe a thing Hughes said."

"Good." Drew looked at his watch.

"We should probably all get back to work soon." Kali informed the guys.

Logan lazily stretched his arms. "Ah yeah you're right Kali."

"Ah like your job is so stressful right now man." Drew drawled.

"Is too you didn't get puked on today."

"Okay I'm out." Wilson said as he raised his hands getting up from the table.

"I'm with you Royle." Kit commented.

"I'm coming with I'm not losing track of you this time." Charles said putting his right hand on Kit's shoulder.

* * *

Drew had gotten about all of three hours' sleep since his first watch ended. The first one wasn't bad, and that was saying something since, the Avengers were on board now. Incognito of course. Only those that had the clearance to know about their arrival knew they were onboard. They were in civvies. It was bad either, because Tony brought him delicious dark roast coffee at least a three-month supply. And it was all his.

Drew had met the quinjet carrying the Avengers, Sitwell and his sister on the flight deck of the carrier. Clint was the last one off the jet, seeing as he had flown the jet. He walked off the jet in the shirt, the plain dark purple colored shirt that Drew had gotten him for his birthday five months earlier, and it looked damn good on him. Paired with black jeans and purple Chuck Taylors and purple tinted sunglasses. It took all of Drew's S.H.I.E.L.D. training to not fall apart right there. It was a simple outfit for a simple guy, but it did all the wrong things to Drew.

He was an Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. dammit. He shouldn't be having these kinds of feelings. Least of all in front of his sister.

"Oh you've got it bad my man." Tony had blurted out loud.

"Do not." Drew had said.

"Oh you so do, I can see it in your eyes." Tony had replied.

"Okay can you not talk about my non-existent love life right now. I've got very little down time before my watch shift and I'd like to spend it alone." Drew had said, not thinking really about what he had said.

Clint looked down at his feet looking hurt. 'Ah no bad move brain stupid stupid.' Drew had said to himself. He couldn't take it back, what'd he said or that'd put him in an even more difficult position he didn't want to be in exactly at that moment.

Drew had escorted all six Avengers plus Sitwell and his sister onto the carrier and showed them the lounge they could use and their sleeping quarters for the next two days, and then quickly briskly walked away.

* * *

 **0009hrs. 14 June 12. S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier - Near the Canteen**

'So bored, I'm so bored. Just because I can't sleep doesn't mean I don't want to be able to sleep.' Drew mused to himself. Nobody was in his section of the carrier thankfully, so he could just relax somewhat, though he still had an eye out for any trouble. He was only an hour into his four-hour shift and he had three hours yet to go. He was already bored out of his skull. His doesn't remember 24hr duty in the Corps being this bad. 'Maybe it's because I'm 35,000 ft. in the air right now.' His heavy footfalls not making a sound on the deck beneath him. Humming an old Marine Corps cadence as he walked. He was just passing the canteen when decided to take a break. 'A little break now couldn't hurt?'

He was up and down the p-ways and ladder walls like a damn yo-yo. He needed a break and a pick me up, it was totally fine since no one was in his section they were all a level or two above him.

* * *

Bruce Banner was on the helicarrier again and if you asked him it was all too soon. Even though it had been about five weeks now. Bruce had woken up in a cold sweat from another nightmare. He took a few deep calming breaths. He was on the helicarrier. He was safe, Tony and Steve's quarters were right on either side of his. He was good, he was okay, well relatively there was no way he'd get back to sleep now. He might as well see what the helicarrier had for tea around here.

Bruce stripped off his sweat soaked t-shirt and exchanged it for a clean one, and shuffled into a pair of running shoes. S.H.I.E.L.D. had a thing about professionalism at all times. Even if it was the middle of the night and you just woke up from a nightmare. Being on the carrier made him nervous, the Hulk had destroyed half of the hangar onboard last time he made an appearance.

Bruce shuffled out of his bunk not fully awake, but not having the capacity to go back to sleep. He made his way to the canteen to see if they had any sort of calming tea to calm his frayed nerves.

* * *

Drew walked into the brightly lit canteen and looked around. Agents on zero shifts were really funny to watch. Especially the Medical staff, but honestly, he felt for them. He felt exactly the same way they did. Exhausted. Mid-rats actually looked good today, but he wasn't interesting in the chicken and waffles or the pancakes. No his eyes immediately zeroed in on the coffee machine, and he made a beeline for it. Belatedly he'd realized he'd forgotten his newly acquired coffee stash back in his room.

"Dammit." He groused. 'Oh well one more cup of this sludge won't hurt.'

Standing at the counter waiting for his coffee to brew, Drew looked out at the sparsely populated canteen. It was the middle of the night after all or early the next morning depending out how you looked at it. Or what you're outlook on the time was. Drew was one of the former. It was too late he should being sleeping right now. Or at least attempting too. Although with Aaron Slokowski, the Recon specialist he shared a wall with sleeping wasn't an option even if he could sleep. The guy was ahem loud with his nightly activities.

He'd banged on the wall countless times, but Slo just wouldn't stop. This was going to be a long rotation. 'Maybe I could switch bunks with Ward. Yeah that'll show him.'

Drew never had to his back to people ever in groups. He liked to be able to see all the entrances and exits and didn't want anyone to sneak up on him. Very few people were able to do that, and him not go automatically on the defensive. Clint Barton, and Natasha Romanoff being two of those people. He'd known them for years, now so he guessed those two didn't really count.

A certain seemingly timid, quiet, mild mannered, socially awkward scientist in black sweats and a gray t-shirt walked into the canteen. His short curly brown locks flopping lazily over his forehead. Bruce Banner. He looked nervous and looked cautiously around the half empty canteen. He looked like a skittish cat. Drew set about making a second drink for Banner.

The coffee machine beeped and Drew took the carafe and poured a generous amount of hot black liquid into black ceramic S.H.I.E.L.D. emblazed Eagle emblem mug. He collected both mugs and walked over to the far corner that was away from everyone, and put to the mug in his left hand down in front of the physicist.

Bruce looked up with tired eyes at the sound of the ceramic mug being placed on the table.

"Agent Carson." Bruce addressed the man in black as he looked at the second mug in question.

"Go ahead Banner, drink up you look like you could use it." Drew sat down opposite the brown-haired doctor and took a sip from his own mug, swallowing thickly. "God that's awful." Drew looked across the table Banner still hadn't touched his mug. "It's an herbal tea, I grabbed from one of the older Agents who works in the back of the canteen. Try it." Drew let a small smile crack his usually hard face.

That seemed to break the good doctor out of whatever stupor he was in and he reached out to cradle the black mug and brought it to his lips. It was herbal tea and it was really good too. As if remembering his manners Bruce said "Thank you. Agent Carson."

"No problem. Like I said you looked like you could use it. Rough night?"

"Nightmares." Bruce answered simply, and they weren't involving the Hulk and what happened on the helicarrier.

"Ah. I see." There was beat of silence, but it wasn't an uncomfortable one.

"It's was about my past." Drew was familiar about ones past coming back to haunt you. Those were some tough night he had. Bruce's' knuckles cradled around the mug were white as a sheet. Drew could tell this wasn't just about the other mans' past, but about a specific person. The knuckles white as sheets filled with anger, he knew what that looked like. He'd shared that same expression and tension before. "My father." Bruce said after a while. "He said I was a monster my whole life."

'That's rough. I mean my old man wasn't such a great father either, but that's just extreme.' Drew took another sip of his 'coffee' to cover up his facial expression. "Who does that to a kid?" Drew asked rhetorically.

"Dr. Brian Banner." Bruce said with a shaky breath. Drew took his left hand from around his mug and put it over Banners' right one.

"Hey. Hey Banner look at me." Bruce looked into dark green eyes, but he wasn't all there really. "Whatever you're seeing in your head it's not real. You're in the S.H.I.E.L.D. canteen, on the helicarrier. It's…12:30a.m." He looked at his watch. "The 14th of June 2012. You're safe. Come back to me Banner."

"Bruce. Bruce. My name is Bruce." Bruce repeated over again a little less shakily. Like he was repeating a mantra to himself.

"Okay Bruce, I'm Andrew Robert Carson." Drew said. "You with with me now Ban-Bruce are you here with me?"

Bruce really looked at Drew now his eyes seemed to reflect a similar pain. Eyes that had seen too much, and, but also knew what the backhand of much larger hand felt like. There were unspoken words in both of their eyes.

"Your middle name's Robert?" Bruce questioned the name sounding different on his tongue when not referring to himself. "That's my first name."

"I know." Drew said quietly. "R.B.B. Dr. Robert Bruce Banner. He's a great guy not a monster, smart too. Your father was wrong about you." Drew winked at the shorter man.

"Are you flirting with me Agent?"

"Is it making you think of other things? Am I pulling you out of your own head?"

"Yes."

"Well then I've done my job Bruce." 'Collected another one huh. After all these years who knew this is all it would take' Drew didn't know why he was going to say what he said next but, he said it anyway. "My old mans' name is Brian too. Brian Edward Carson." 'I can't believe I said that without stammering.'

"It is really?"

"Mmhm, you know at the remembrance gathering when I left. I'm sure Tony told you I left." Bruce of course nodded minutely. Drew expected that and he wasn't mad at the fact either. Tony didn't know how Drews' parents died, yet. "My parents' died that day 30 years ago, I was twelve. It was the summer before my seventh-grade year." Drew explained. "Dead for almost 3 decades and still makes me cry, there's something wrong with that ain't there?"

"I don't think there is." 'Certainly in my own case I believe there would be after what 'he', but I don't know Drews' father.' "I mean I may be a doctor, but I'm not that kind of doctor. Sounds like you've got unresolved issues." The younger man said not unkindly.

Drew barked out a laugh. It actually shocked him, he should've struck up conversation with Ban-Bruce a long time ago. His sense of humor, Drew liked it. "Yeah I got issues alright Bruce."

Bruce laughed, a good long laugh. Nobody was looking at their table. I guess the guy who turns into an enormous green rage monster, and the guy whose known around base as being Canuck who doesn't laugh is a sight to see. They just didn't want to react in case there was a Code: Green. 'We quite the pair alright' Drew thought.

"Umm…not that I'm not enjoying your company Agent, but shouldn't you be getting back to your patrol."

"Ah shoot Banner tryin' to get rid of little ol' me so fast. I'm hurt." Drew clutched his chest in mock hurt. "Yah got me right in the feels."

'Who knew Agent Carson was such a humorous man.' Bruce took a sip of his tea again, he looked at Agent Carsons' mug still sitting on the table. "Are you going to finish that?"

"You want to drink it?" Drew asked.

"Absolutely not. I'll stick to my tea. Thank you by the way, for the tea. You didn't have to."

Drew waved off the praise. "No need Doc. S'what friends are for. You have those now, Bruce remember that." Drew swung his left leg over the bench and then his right and stood up leaving the physicist and his cold coffee mug at the table.

Bruce finished his tea in silence, and for once in a very long time the voice was gone, and he wasn't talking about the Hulk. He left the canteen shortly after Agent Carson had and made his way back to his bunk. He had his psych evaluation later today after all.

Drew wound up standing in front of the Avengers lounge at 0410 hours intrigued. Just ten minutes after his shift ended and he'd passed the watch on and given his details of what he saw on his watch. Absolutely nothing, nothing to report at all. Why he was standing in front of the lounge at this hour and not in back in his bunk, trying to catch some rack time, he could hear the TV from behind the door. There was only three people who could be behind that door at this hour. Two of them, he knew this wasn't there 'Shit, I just woke up from a nightmare I can't go back to sleep now' routine. So that left one person. Clint Barton.

'Come on Carson get it together you can do you this. You've talked to Barton loads of times.' Another little voice in his head said 'Not like this you haven't'

"Maybe I should stop drinking all this coffee I'm starting to hear voices." Shit this is gonna be a long rotation, for more than reason.' Drew in took a breath and on the exhale, he opened the door to the lounge.

* * *

 **0410hrs. 14 June 12. S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier - Avengers Lounge, Deck 05**

Drew walked into the lounge and wasn't surprised by what he saw either. The flat screen TV on the wall playing some random show he didn't know. Drew walked over to couch purposefully making noise so Clint could hear him. He only ever made noise when he wanted to be heard.

"Mmm Tasha, to early." Clint grumbled from the couch. Drew chuckled lightly.

"Yeah, I'm offended you think I'm Tasha man."

"D-Drew." Clint said voice still slurred with sleep.

"Yeah it's me Cupid." Drew walked over to the gray couch, and found Clint splayed out over the couch hearing aids still in his ears. Blonde hair mussed by sleep. Drew kicked off his boots, stripped out top shirt, and lay his holster and weapon on the coffee. "Scooch head up." Drew said gently. Clint rolled his head over toward Drew slightly. Drew gently took the right hearing aid. "Turn." Clint turned, and then Drew took out the other hearing aid, and placed both on the coffee table next to his holster.

Thus the world went blissfully quiet to Clint Barton again. Drew situated himself just so on the couch and lay down with Barton. "Go back to sleep Barton." Clint murmured something softly that Drew couldn't quite hear. Drew waited until he saw the other mans' eyes flutter close, before he shut his own. Just for a wink or two, then it was back to his bunk.

* * *

 **0610hrs.** **14 June 12. S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier - Avengers Lounge, Deck 05**

Drew fell asleep on Clint in the Avengers lounge area of the helicarrier, after his watch. Natasha came into the lounge in search of Clint, not finding him in his bunk or at the range. Her next stop was lounge. She knew his psyche eval was today. Even though he's had numerous before. Those ones were more focused on him being brainwashed and Loki than anything else. This one was geared toward a different set topic and set of issues the archer had.

The first thing Natasha does when she walked into their designated lounge on the carrier to find Drew and Clint sleeping on the couch, Drew's head in Clint's lap, is snap a picture. The second thing she does is nudge Clint's shoulder until he finally forces his eyes open to stare at her groggily.

"What?" He rasped, blinking hesitantly. He felt comfortable and warm and doesn't really want to move. Natasha saw the aids on the coffee table and signed.

" **I thought I would do you a favor and wake you up before anyone else wanders in here. And ask you whether you want any security footage deleted. You owe me, by the way."**

"Huh," Clint said, his brain still fuzzy from sleep. He looked down to discover the source of warmth on the lower half of his body, a sleeping Drew Carson. He looked so peaceful there, eyes shut and snoring softly. Clint wanted to run a hand no, both hands through Drew's unkempt morning hair.

"I'll let you wake him up," Natasha said wisely. She then added, "And let me know about that security footage, if you want me to do anything about it before Tony gets to it," and then she'd slipped out of the room without a sound.

Clint nodded to himself. He deftly moved out from under Drew, stood and stretched, and let Drew's head fall softly to the couch cushion. He finds his hearing aids on the coffee table, and slipped them in his ears. He then knelt next to Drew on the couch and said softly in his ear, "Hey, Drew. Time to wake up."

Drew's eyes open slowly, adjusting to the low light in the room.

"Hey listen," Clint whispered, calming, soothing. He doesn't want to startle him. He knows how he is when he falls asleep, and then wakes up in a place he didn't remember, like himself actually, wary and agitated. "It's all right. We just fell asleep in here. No harm done, okay? Let's just get you back to your bunk."

Drew blinked owlishly at Clint, and muttered, "Oh god, I hate Middle watch" rubbing a hand over his face. Clint secretly didn't like how suddenly alert and semi awake he was. Though the other mans' messed up hair and slight drool on his chin took away from that awake image.

He allowed Clint to help him onto his feet. "What time is it?" Completely ignoring the fact he's got a very fancy high tech Stark watch on his right wrist.

"Uh," Clint said, looking at the clock up on the wall behind them glancing at it. "10 after 6."

"Oh. That's…" Drew didn't know how to voice what that was. Disconcerting, alarming, nice. 'I haven't slept past or through reveille in well ever, and I actually feel like a slept for once.' So he goes for very basic. "That's not good." He really needs more sleep, and would like nothing more than to melt right back into the couch under the warmth that was Clint. Once his brain focused again he spoke. "I've got a meeting with Fury in 2 hours and you've got your psyche eval at noon, Tony's got his in 2 hours, and someone should probably wake him up." He mused.

"Okay. I can do that." Clint said holding a hand over his mouth trying to stifle a yawn. Drew stretched and cracked his back.

Drew reached into his right pocket and pulled out his phone. He had several texts from his sister and three missed calls from Fury. "Ah Fury." Drew grumbled as he listened to the voicemails.

"Fury." Clint guessed as he absently scratched his stomach through his black S.H.I.E.L.D. t-shirt.

More grumbling from Drew. He began to methodically collect his holster and weapon, threw on his top shirt. Not bothering to button it, and shucked into his boots. Drew turned to Clint and saw that sad puppy dog look on his face. 'You've got no idea what you do to me Barton.' "We can get chow together before your session with Agent Sawyer if you want?"

Clint's still not fully awake. He's not a morning really. Only when he has to be or Tasha drags him from his bed at an ungodly hour to train. "Okay. You should leave first. Nobody saw me come in here last night."

Drew nodded his affirmation, and headed toward the door. 'I hate to see you go, but I do love watching you leave. What the hell subconscious. Where'd that come from.' Drews' physique was one to truly be admired even from behind.

Once Drew left the lounge Clint flopped back onto the couch with a groan. "Fuck. I'm so screwed."

* * *

Drew was right outside the lounge, when he saw a certain rookie walking his way. All bright eyed and bushy tailed at that. Said certain rookie had a smirk on his face and look that said 'I know something you don't.'

"Rough night sir?" Kit asked on his way to get Charles for chow. Drews' cheeks brighten all on their own. Nothing had even happened they hadn't done anything. Slept, that was all.

"Not one word Wilder." Drew said as he unconsciously rubbed at his sleep filled eyes.

"My lips are sealed sir." Clint chose that moment to walk out of the lounge and bumped right into Drew. Well in all fairness he thought he'd be halfway down the hall or completely gone by now. Not stood in the hallway in the front the door talking to some rookie.

"Oomph." Clint remarked as he bumped into Drew both his arms instinctively reaching to stop himself and wrapping around Drews' midsection. Drews' breath catching in his throat for a reason totally not what you'd think. He realized it was nowhere near his chest and relaxed some. "Sorry." Clint said sheepishly, and unwrapped his arms from the other man. Drew tried not make a wanton sound at the loss of contact.

"S'okay my fault shouldn't have been standing here." Drew said more to Kit then Clint. As if Kit was reason that Drew was distracted and not the archer beside him.

"Thanks for coming to wake me. Tasha woulda' murdered me if was late for my session." Clint easily picked up on the other mans' lack of momentary brain function.

"Uh huh right. Don't want to keep Agent Sawyer waitin' she hates to wait."

"Right el' Captain' I'm off." Clint bid Drew goodbye and it was just Kit and Drew again in the hall.

"Well wasn't that interesting sir." Kit exclaimed in a chipper voice.

"Not one word rook." Drew walked past Kit at a casual pace down the hall.

"When'll those two get a clue." Kit said to an empty p-way.

* * *

Well that's Chapter 6 everyone. Hope you liked reading it as much as I did writing it. Hit that review box down below comments, questions, thoughts.

OCs introduced in this chapter

 **Veronica Hughes created by ME**

 **Charles Windsor created by Banshee Queen Lydia**

 _ **Chapter 6 OC Q &A - PM me your answers please entitled Chapter 6 Q&A**_

Mission Ideas or OC Scenarios you want to see? (Either with your specific OC or the group of OC's)?

What does your OCs side of their shared office look like? Both on the Helicarrier and at S.H.I.E.L.D. Central (Manhattan, New York office)?

What is the physical address of your OC apartment wherever they live in their current residence? (If you all wouldn't mind looking up actual apartments that be great thanks.

Top 10 OC Music Playlist (For Workout purposes, but also just for chillin' and relaxin' identify which by each song please, Nothing after 2012 please):

See you all next weekend for the next installment of the Unsung Heroes of S.H.I.E.L.D.


	8. Chapter 7 - Of Talks and Training

Disclaimer: I do not own S.H.I.E.L.D., the Avengers or any of the other cannon characters that may appear. I don't own any OC's, they all belong to their respective creators. Both doctor OCs, Jacob Kelly and Harold "Hal" Jamison are mine and make minor appearances.

* * *

''- denote character thoughts

 _italics - computer text - Either E-Mail or Typed Mission Reports_

 **Bold - is sign language**

 _ **Bold italics - Text message**_

Underline - Phone call

* * *

Boyce Avenue's cover of Teenage Dream by Katy Perry - hopefully I won't get asked to take this down because of song lyrics I hope it doesn't.

A/N: I've got news people. I just need **one more** OC (the Records/Archivist Agent - Male, I know said before Male or Female, but I'm deciding on Male now)

A/N: The list for Kit's IOU to Drew is composed entirely by Banshee Queen Lydia credit goes all to you on that part. (I just couldn't not list everything on there)

 **Words of Interest: (Just fyi I'm not a medical professional so that's why most of the medical stuff is vague.)**

White coat hypertension/syndrome: a syndrome whereby a patient's feeling of anxiety in a medical environment results in an abnormally high reading when their blood pressure is measured.

Tetralogy of Fallout: A heart defect that features four problems.

They are:

A hole between the lower chambers of the heart

An obstruction from the heart to the lungs

The aorta (blood vessel) lies over the hole in the lower chambers

The muscle surrounding the lower right chamber becomes overly thickened

 **S.H.I.E.L.D. Specific Terms/Phrases of Interest:**

Nothing to note specifically in this chapter.

Read Review Enjoy. Without further ado here's Chapter 7

* * *

Chapter 7 - Of Talks and Training

Drew had speed walked back to his bunk. It was still early and most Agents were either getting ready for the day, or they were already in the canteen eating breakfast. So he didn't see anyone else on his way back. 'Thank God that's the last thing I need right now' Nobody took notice of his unlaced boots and unbuttoned top shirt, or his morning hair. Once back in the relative safety of his bunk, Drew grabbed his wash bag. He then stripped out of yesterday's uniform, changed into PT gear to head to the showers, grabbed a fresh uniform and towel and headed to the shower to get ready for the day.

Drew was in and out in 10 minutes' flat, five-minute shower, and five minutes' hygiene. Two minutes brushing his teeth, and three minutes checking himself in the mirror, doing his hair. He didn't need to shave he'd already done that and was clean shaven. He could grow facial hair if he wanted, but he only tended to do that where and when it was required for a mission. Or if he had excessive downtime and he'd let it grow out, but even than that never really lasted long.

Freshly showered and clothed in the appropriate attire now, he headed to the canteen to grab a quick something to eat, but not before heading back to his bunk to get his secret stash of coffee Tony had brought him yesterday. He'd didn't know how he'd survive without it, when his supply was depleted. Don't know how he had for the past six days really.

* * *

 **0800hrs 14 June 12. S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier - Director Fury's Office**

Drew knocked twice on the metal door of Fury's office, and stood back. "Enter." A voice called from inside.

Drew turned the knob and walked into the office. Now being on the helicarrier, Director Fury's office wasn't as big as the one back in New York, and definitely not the one in Washington D.C. for that matter. That was ginormous and it had the best view. Floor to ceiling windows and view of the Potomac. This one though did the job, and somehow to the rookies who got summoned to his office still managed to be imposing even in the smaller space. The man was hardly in the office he was on the bridge mostly with Commander Hill.

Drew stood at the position of attention waiting to be addressed. "At ease Agent." Drew relaxed into parade rest. "Have a seat won't you Drew." Drew knew it wasn't an offer, but a slight order or command. Drew sat down in the one of the two chairs in front of the mans' desk. 'Okay we're starting with this. Not really what I wanted to talk about, but you're the boss Nick.' "How are you doing? I know the last week or so has been tough on you?"

"I broke down in Carter's that day Nick how do you think I feel. I have a specific routine for that day and it got screwed up."

"I know." Nick said quietly.

"Of course you do Nick you know everything. I don't think I'll ever forgive you, you know that right."

Nick nodded. "I know."

Drew threw up his hands in exasperation. "Is that all you can say that you know. Did you know that you screwed with not only my life, but with all of our lives? You're not the only one who lost someone last month Nick." It was a low blow on Drews' part, but it had to be said. Nick knew that of course, he'd seen the fatality list. "Agent Morgan lost her husband her best friend, I…we all lost a brother in law, her kids lost a father. You can't undo that, you can't change it. Can't get that time back. Kids need their fathers. You know the even shitter thing, the real kicker, Adrian wasn't even supposed to be on the carrier that day." Drew told the older man in from of him. He knew that the Director knew this, so it'd be interesting to see what he said.

'I swear if he says I know one more time I'm going to punch him. Superior be damned.' If there was one thing Drew didn't like it was when people repeated themselves unnecessarily.

"Are you quite done throwing your tantrum, there Agent?" Fury asked. How that man shifted from 'Nick to Fury so fast is beyond Drew at this point in time. 'Tantrum really what am I fi-okay I can kinda see it now, but I'm mad aren't I allowed to be upset. He was family to me, literally this time and not figuratively.'

Drew straightened up some composing himself. "Yes."

"Good, because I've got something very important to inform you of."

'Oh boy what could it possibly be this time.'

There was no preamble or anything Fury just came out and said it. "I'm promoting you Agent Carson."

'Promotion. Okay that was not, what I was expecting like at all.' "You are sir?" It comes out more like a question than a statement.

"I am." Fury looked the senior Field Agent in his dark forest green eyes. "You aren't the only one though. We lost a few high-ranking Agents, we need to fill the ranks. Sitwell and a couple of others are being promoted to level 7. You've proven yourself out the in the field. You've lead missions with a 97% success rate. You're also the only one now who can communicate fluently with Agent Barton."

"I lead from the front sir. It's uh kinda what I do."

"Along with your promotion to Level 8 I'm making Agent Barton your new partner." 'Partner I haven't had a permanent partner since Halstead.'

"Not his handler sir?" This is a true question and valid. Most Level 8's were either handlers or Mission controllers.

Like Hand, and don't get him wrong he liked Hand as a woman. No wait that didn't come out right. He liked Hand as a Female Agent, but not her job title or what entailed. It was not him, at all. He didn't want to be stuck running back end for Ops. He'd had to do that a few years ago, but that was only temporary, he was still Level 7 back then too. It sucked he couldn't do anything for the Agents, he was running and planned the Op for when it went bad. It was then that he decided he'd never be an MC. If at all possible ever again. He didn't want to be either, handler or MC. Not that he couldn't be a handler he had been before for a short time, but that was short lived.

"No not his handler, you and Barton both are being looked at to be placed on a team together. As Senior Field Agent and Sniper respectively."

"What sort of team is this sir? If I may ask." Drew didn't know why he asking all these questions, it wasn't usually his way of doing things. He usually just took whatever mission or assignment that was given to him without much of a fuss. 'Maybe the prospect of Barton being on this team has something to do with it. Nah it doesn't and shouldn't I'm completely professional.'

"It's an Undercover team, it's still in the early stages of development right now. The handler has yet to propose a full list of Agents to round out his team."

"Undercover sir? Barton isn't exactly my number one choice speaking purely professionally."

"I should hope so, it's a good thing it isn't your decision to make Agent. Agent Barton will strictly be in a sniper position, it's in his file UNDERCOVER NON-APPLICABLE." 'That's a relief. I can remember a few ops where we needed Overwatch and we didn't have it. There's no one better no one I'd trust more to have at my back'

"How exactly is this going to work, what with Agent Barton being deaf sir? He kind of needs to see hands in order to be able to communicate."

"Medical is working with R&D on new ear comms for Agent Barton that'll double as hearing aids. Better than his current ones" Fury informed the jet black haired Agent.

"That's good. You also mentioned Agent Barton and I being partners. What about Agent Romanoff and Strike Team Delta?"

"Agent Romanoff will be partnering with Commander Rogers from here on out." The Captain had apparently agreed to run S.H.I.E.L.D. ops when to give him 'something to do' when they're wasn't an Avengers' call out.

"You're splitting up Strike Team Delta?" Again more of a statement then a question from Drew.

"Yes I am. Its strategic you and Agent Barton complement each other's skills and weaknesses better."

'You mean I'm fluent in ASL and Romanoff is barely passable and both Romanoff and Rogers and super-soldiers, Romanoff is well Romanoff and Rogers is more brute force.'

"That is true sir. I'm surely this'll work out great."

"Is that a hint of sarcasm I hear Agent?" 'Damn you always did know. Don't know how you know but you know.'

"Of course not sir."

"Is there something you would like to tell me that's going on between you and Agent Barton?"

"I can assure you 100% sir that there is nothing going on between Agent Barton and I. He's not even on my radar in that capacity."

Fury had that look on his face. That look that said he knew when the man in front of him was lying.

"We're just colleagues sir. Friends nothing more."

"That'll be the day Agent."

"Sir?"

"He thinks you're straight." Fury said quite boldly.

"Wha-how oh God I can't even…you're my boss you're not supposed to know me like that." 'Well far from the truth Carson and you know it' Drew berated himself.

"I knew Coulson like that. I've known you longer than most and you know that there's no denying it no hiding it." Drew knew there was another meaning behind that statement he just didn't know what it was yet.

"Your relationship and past with Coulson is, was a complete 360 from the relationship and past you and I have Director sir." Drew stressed desperately trying to get the conversation back on the right track.

"Go talk to him at least."

"Is that an order sir?" Fury gave Drew a certain look.

"I'll do that after I go see Agent May for clearance processing and Personnel for that new I.D. shall I sir." Drew said a smirk on his face. His default facial expression when he was trying to hide nervousness or something uncomfortable.

"You do that Agent. Dismissed." Fury waved a hand in a dismissive gesture. Drew got up from the chair he was seated in a swiftly left the Directors' office.

'Oh my god that was the most uncomfortable talk I've ever had with that man he's seen me in some pretty awkward and uncomfortable scenarios before.'

* * *

 **1100hrs. 14 June 12. S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier - Administration Dept. Agent May's Station**

"Sign here, and here." May didn't look up as she passed over the clip board, finger tapping near two blank lines. "This is your updated disclosure statement, and this is to get you processed for level eight clearance."

Drew took the clipboard just long enough to scribble little more than a loop and line as a signature. He used to be able to legibly sign his name, but after all of the papers he'd been handed in the past two hours his hand was cramping and he couldn't put in any semblance of an effort.

Instead he just let the occasional tap of the keyboard lull his brain into a state of pleasant non-feeling. After leaving Fury's office he headed straight over to the Admin department and found May's station. May hadn't even looked up at his approach, the woman had simply slid over a small forest's worth the paper work. They weren't even half way through it.

"I feel like I need a pint of the good stuff to get through this." Drew groaned, resisting the urge to bang his head against the desk. May just looked at him then, features as impassive as the Canadian had ever known them to be and reached for another stack of papers.

"Fill out all pertinent health information here, here and here." He flipped through the papers, eyes scanning the small, blockish text in confusion.

"Doesn't S.H.I.E.L.D. already have this information on file?" It was a pertinent question, with more than a small amount of whining in his voice. Yes, he was a grown man and he whined get over it. His sister thought it was childish, but he didn't care.

"Do you remember the emails I sent you for the past six months?" May inquired lightly, her voice steadily even. "About how we needed to renew your paperwork?" 'Huh so that's what all those annoying 'Admin' e-mails were.'

Drew felt his face flush with heat, pouting slightly as he looked down. "Paperwork sucks. Speaking of paperwork, aren't you tired of it at all. The rest of us, me, Jasper, Maria, Nat, Clint we all miss you out in the field Mel."

"I'm not going back." May stated firmly. 'Man Bahrain seriously messed with you. Then again I can't blame you I was there.'

"It's been five years Mel. Don't you think it's time to get back on the horse. You've got to be tired of this I mean look around you." Drew gestured wildly around the expanse of other Admin office Agents. "This isn't you Mel you can't possibly be happy here?"

"I could tell you the same thing."

"Totally not the same Melinda different scenario, and he died. I never got my chance."

"A part of me died that day five years ago too."

"Touché. Alright I'll drop it for now. I've got another appointment to get to soon anyway. We will talk about this again later."

Clint's psych eval was in an hour and fifteen minutes. Drew had his own doctor appointment to get to as well.

"Everything that I need from you is signed and dated, I'll email you the copies for your records." May informed Drew.

Drew got up from chair he was seated in and looked into Melinda's eyes. "Just think about what I said yeah we could use you in the field." With his piece said and paperwork signed and hand about to fall off from cramps, Drew headed out of the Admin and up to the canteen.

* * *

On his way to canteen with the intention of meeting Clint before his psych eval he got a text from his doctor.

 _ **To: Drew Carson**_

 _ **From: Dr. Kelly**_

 _ **Appt. changed: 1125hrs. PT uniform required.**_

Drew groaned, it seemed like the universe hated him today and was determined to keep him as far apart from Clint as possible. Apparently, the universe didn't want them to talk.

Drew tapped out on his phone angrily.

 _ **To: Dr. Kelly**_

 _ **From: Drew Carson**_

 _ **B there in 15.**_

Detour back to his bunk to change into PT gear, and grab an exercise arm band for his phone he headed to the infirmary for his appointment with Dr. Jacob Kelly. His cardiologist.

* * *

 **1117hrs. S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier - Infirmary Medical Examination Area, Dr. Jacob Kelly, Cardiologist.**

Jacob Ronald Kelly was one of six children. He was a fraternal twin just like the patient he was going to see today. In fact this specific patient was the only patient he saw. He was brought in as a specialist when this Agent was recruited to S.H.I.E.L.D. over a decade ago.

Dr. Kelly had red hair cropped close to his head and had greenish gray eyes. It really depended on the day though. His sister said it depended on his mood. His eyes were distinctly green today as he looked at his watch for the fifth time in as many minutes, waiting anticipating the arrival of his lone patient.

Moments later as Dr. Kelly is contemplating his life choices his patient one Drew Carson waltzed yes, the man waltzed in here, into his exam area.

"You're earlier than expected Agent Carson that's a surprise." Dr. Kelly told Drew. "Have a seat please." Drew did so and hopped up on the faux leather exam table. The white sheet of paper crinkling underneath him. He looked back at the ginger haired doctor in his blue scrubs sans lab coat. Dr. Kelly knew his patient well, and knew the white coat would immediately bring on white coat syndrome.

"What can I say doc I just love the time I get to spend with you." A flirtatious smile on his face, also a default expression of his. "Heck you see me with my shirt off more than a lot guys these days. Stark not withstanding of course."

Jake was an Army medic for quite some time before he was recruited to S.H.I.E.L.D. He was actually working in a normal hospital in New York after he separated from the Army. Jake loved his job he loved helping people. Director Fury had asked for him specifically, and then a recruiter had come by the hospital one day and had this whole spiel about helping more people who help the world. Also better pay and benefits was a perk too. Like most Agents, he wasn't in it for the money and benefits, though. Jake was purely professional at work when he had to be but off the clock, he got to know Drew as a person, not just a patient.

"Alright Mr. Casanova strip you know the drill." Dr. Kelly told Drew.

As Drew was stripping off his t-shirt and tank top he said "Have to at least wine and dine a guy before doc."

Dr. Kelly took it all in stride though, "Nurse Clancy will be in shortly to get you all hooked up for that EKG. Now how are you doing Drew?" Kelly asked tablet in hand.

"I'm good no chest pains as of late, though both my heart rate and my blood pressure's been up recently."

Kelly jotted that down. "Really how so?"

"I can't tell if it's the usual Romanoff sneaking up on me or the fact that I'm on the carrier with my one of my exes. She drives to me nuts. Knows all the right buttons to push."

"I don't suppose you telling her of your condition would help matters?"

"No, no way Doc that's the last thing I need, I've got this whole heart thing under control." Before Kelly could respond, the light blue curtain swished open revealing the figure of Lee Clancy. A dashingly handsome thirty-four-year-old nurse from Texas. His windswept dark brown hair and sea blue eyes shaun with exuberance.

"Hey Clancy hook me up baby." Drew spread his arms out revealing his expansive tattooed chest.

"You're a real hoot Agent Carson, you know that." Clancy busied himself leaning over and placing electrodes on the other mans' chest in the appropriate places. He also placed electrodes on Drews' arms and and legs. Clancy pressed a button the machine he'd brought in. "Lie back and lie still."

Drew did as he was told and lay back on the bed. Ten minutes later the machine beeped. "You can sit back up now Drew." Kelly informed him. Clancy passed Kelly the long EKG read out. "You're heart rate is indeed fast, but it's not dangerously so. With your arrhythmia that's normal. You are taking your anti-arrhythmia medication correct?"

"Every day as prescribed."

"Good. How about your physical activity anything to note there?"

"I haven't been sparring all that much."

"I see I know how physical sparring can get with you."

"Hey Doc, this whole medical issue isn't doing me any favors in the intimate relations department. I mean look at me." Drew spread out his arms and pointed at his chest. The match work of scars half covered by tattoos. "Would you want to get with this?"

"You know you can have those sorts of relationships', right? Have you been having sexual relations at all say…in the last six months?"

Drew choked out a cough and turned beet red from his neck upward. Drew swallowed thickly. "No…my right hand's been my only 'friend' for quite a while."

"I'm sensing this is more of a vulnerability and or insecurity issue rather than lack of sexual prowess." Drew was still sat on the exam table shirtless and wishing for more than anything for the table to swallow him up. "I'm one of your doctors' Drew. Nurses are just as chatty as Admin and HR."

"Of course they are." Drew mumbled. 'I should know I dated two of them'

"I can also see why you're friends with Tony Stark. You're alike in a lot of ways."

Drew lifted his head up from his chest. "Can we please not talk about my lack of sex and speak of Tony so close together."

"You know that's not all I meant Drew. How are you managing your risk factors with your arrhythmia?"

Drew didn't speak up. "I'll take that as a 'not so well then.' Drew you need to be managing this better. You're forty-two years old not exactly getting younger."

'Gee thanks doc.' "It's hard I'll admit that okay. I practically live on the stuff. Coffee not the alcohol."

"And the smoking hasn't stopped either?" Dr. Kelly raised an eyebrow in question.

"That's getting better actually and it's only cigars and it's a rarity at that. I can't just quit cold turkey."

"I'm not saying you have to. But I'm recommending nicotine patches and gum for you." Kelly looked back at his tablet for a minute. "Your other physical activity you engage in is regular distance running, parkour - free running and weight lifting, and other intense cardio workouts."

"Yes and I'm not pushing myself too far…uh most days I know my limits and I'm maintaining my healthy diet mostly."

"Mostly?"

"Okay I had a cheat day the other day, and it's not like my sister can monitor me all the time. She's not my keeper. I'm older and can take care of myself."

"I don't dispute that Drew. Your tests don't show any dangerous level of abnormalities and your heart is functioning as best it can. It's not worse, but it's not better."

"It's not normal I know that this Tetralogy of Fallout this congenital heart defect I have is for life. I can't have anything implanted, because it would be an identifying mark and that'd essentially be the end of my Undercover career, and I can't loose that."

Kelly took stock his patients' words. 'Maybe I could get Stark to work with the Medical R&D guys and see if he could make something smaller' "This shouldn't stop you from living your life. From finding someone to share that life with."

"Alright doc I get it. This is something I have to do on my own in my own time." 'Gah it's like everyone I know knows I like Barton and I should being doing something about it. Maybe I don't want to'

"Just don't take too long or you'll miss your window. If you don't have anything further to tell me or want me to note. You can put your shirts back on, we're done here." Drew got down from the exam table and grabbed both his black tank top and his gray t-shirt and pulled both over his head in succession. Covering his chest again.

"No nothing else to report Dr. Kelly. Anything else you want to know is in my chart."

"When's your appointment with Dr. Jamison?" Dr. Harold "Hal" Jamison was a S.H.I.E.L.D. psychologist. Just like his sister.

"Tomorrow." Drew said casually. "0800hrs."

"I'll be sure to get my recent notes to him by tomorrow then. I've put in a prescription for those patches and you can get the gum from the ship store."

"Alright then sounds like a plan Dr. K. I'll see you next month." Kelly shook Drew's outstretched hand.

"I'll see you next month Agent." Dr. Kelly left the exam area shortly after Drew to go fill the other man's prescription in the helicarrier pharmacy.

It was now nearing close to 2pm. Clint was still in his appointment with Dr. Sawyer. 'Huh perfect timing Dr. K.' Drew thought as he made his way back to his bunk to change out of his PT gear back into his uniform.

Afternoon coffee breaks were a treasured ritual at S.H.I.E.L.D. period you didn't mess with that especially with the senior Agents. Kit knew that even after only being with the organization for five months now. It was the perfect time also to 'return' the wallets and credentials he'd 'acquired' the other day. He still couldn't believe they'd gone almost a whole day without noticing they were gone. He decided to casually invite all of them to get coffee and pastries from the barista in the canteen.

* * *

 **1345hrs. S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier - Canteen, Coffee Stand, The Bean.**

Jasper was an Agent who loved his coffee, but he was one of those Agents who loved his coffee sickly sweet with milk and way too much sugar. For the life of him he couldn't find his wallet or his creds for that matter. Which wasn't good. I mean he didn't need them to get into his bunk, but he needed his creds to get other places on the carrier. Especially with his newfound promotion to level 7. A cool thing about that was that he was getting his very own jet-pack. He'd always wanted one. He thought they were cool.

He'd texted Blake, Garrett, May, and they too were credential less and without money. 'This is not good I was really looking forward to that coffee.'

"You and me both Sitwell." Garrett's deep rumble of voice sounded behind the bald man. "What you're projecting it's coffee time and we're all money less."

"Couldn't you borrow money off of Ward. He didn't get pinched." Sitwell informed Garrett.

"He didn't did he. He's too far away. He's on the other side of carrier sparring with that female computer hacker Skylar or something."

"It's Skye and actually she's an Agent, Agent Johnson. She's not the only one with a questionable background before S.H.I.E.L.D. you know that."

"Phil would have liked her don't you think." Garrett said wistfully. "She's smart, she's got spunk I'll give her that. Probably why Ward likes her. Made himself her S.O. actually."

"You gents and lady, looking to buy something." A voiced asked from not too far away. Kit came walking up to the group of older Agents. Sitwell, Garrett, Blake and May stared at the young rookie. Was he offering to buy us coffee? They couldn't tell because of the smile. "I'll pay for you all. Show of respect for my elders and all that." Kit eyed the oldest of the Agents there. John Garrett.

"Hey you watch it boy." Garrett warned Kit.

"Relax Garrett. He's harmless a rookie and he's willing to buy us coffee." Blake informed his colleague.

"And pastries if you so desire."

"And pastries." Blake repeated. "I like him can we keep him." Blake asked looking at Jasper like Kit was some puppy he wanted to take home.

Charles finally caught up to Kit in the bustling canteen. "Finally caught you Kit. How was training?"

"It was good. Fun and easy." Charles finally noticed the other Agents surrounding Kit.

"Hey guys. Coffee break huh."

"Yes. Agent Wilder is your rookie?" May asked.

"Yes, he is, what's he done now?" Charles asked feeling a headache coming on.

"Oh nothing the lad here's just offered to buy us all coffee." Garrett informed the younger Agent.

"What'll it be gentlemen and lady?" Kit asked. The others gave Kit their orders as did Charles. Kit walked up to the counter to pay for all their drinks. He reached into his right cargo pants pocket pulling out a worn and beaten down looking brown leather wallet, he pulled enough money out of it to pay for everyone.

"Hey Garrett." Blake nudged the other man. "Isn't that your wallet." Blake pointed out the brown leather wallet Kit had just placed back in his cargo pocket.

"Yeah. It is. Hey Wilder!" Garrett exclaimed grabbing the attention of a few other Agents as well at his loud exclamation. "That's my wallet kid."

"Oh." Kit said innocently. "It is." Kit pulled it out and looked inside John Garrett's I.D. and other cards were in there. "You should really learn to keep better track of your things then Agent Garrett. All of you should."

"Order for Agent Wilder." The barista called out. Kit collected the coffee and pastries and put them out on the table.

"You took all of our credentials and wallets." Blake said putting two and two together from his brief interactions with the younger Agent yesterday."

"Give the man a prize. Latte Agent Blake. Blueberry scone." Kit pushed the mans' order forward toward him.

"You managed to lift all of our credentials and wallets without us noticing yesterday." Jasper asked although it was more of a statement then a question. Jasper had to admit he was impressed.

"I was just keeping my skills sharp. Sir." Kit looked at Charles who looked not at all pleased with his rookie. At least on the outside.

"You're not to do that again Agent Wilder it's unprofessional. You're lucky they don't give you a demerit." Charles informed Kit. 'Or worse.' Charles thought.

"I understand Agent Windsor. Won't happen again. Enjoy your break." Kit told the Agents as he and Charles were about to leave. 'I'll just have to be smarter about it next time. Oh yes there'll indeed be a next time now'

"What about our stuff?" Garrett asked.

Kit fished around in his pocket and took out Garrett's wallet and handed it to the other man. "It's all there don't worry. The rest of you…" He eyed Sitwell, Blake and May. "Will find your respective credentials and wallets back in your respective bunks on your desks. Have a good day."

Kit and Charles both left the canteen leaving the awestruck group of senior Agents behind. Unbeknownst to them Logan and Wilson were also in the canteen sitting close by, and heard everything. 'Oh boy we've got to tell the others about this.' Wilson thought as he sipped his own drink happily. Happy that he was beginning to make friends with the older undercover Agent and hoping he wouldn't be the other mans' next target.

* * *

 **1400hrs. S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, Medical - Dr. Sawyer's Office. Psychologist.**

"That was a good session Agent Barton don't you think?"

'Yeah sure doc if me talking about my feelings is good I guess.' "Sure doc whatever you say. I still say I'm a screwed-up mess."

"What you all went through in the Battle and the aftermath it's a lot for anyone to process. It takes time Clint. Things'll get better with time."

"This is it, though right? I'm done talking to you I don't have to talk to you anymore."

"Only if you want to Agent Barton it's your decision. No after the sessions you had in New York and this one you aren't mandated to talk to me"

"Are you clearing me for field duty?" Barton asked straight up. He wanted to know, he was going stir crazy just sitting around back in New York.

"Yes. I am I don't see you being at risk or harming yourself or others, but remember I can only help you if you want to be helped."

"I got it doc that's all I wanted to hear."

'Of course it is that's all you operational Agents want to hear.' Sierra thought sadly. The Avengers unfortunately were a bigger problem then she could handle clinically speaking. She tried though. And she'd only talked to three of them so far. Stark, Banner and Barton. Rogers, Romanoff and Odinson were tomorrows' issue. "Well then Agent Barton I'll sign this paper releasing you and clearing you, but remember my doors always open."

Clint smiled a little at the doctor. "Right I'll keep that in mind thanks Doc Sawyer."

"Oh and Clint before I forget if you want to talk to Agent Carson." She looked at her watch. "He should be in the gym right about now." Sierra knew her brothers' post cardiologist visit routine down pat. Eat and then go work out for a few hours. But since he had watch at 1600, it'd be a shorter workout to give himself time to recover before his watch started.

Clint looked at Agent Sawyer skeptically. "Okay, that's totally a twin thing it's gotta be."

"Not really Agent Barton I just know his schedule by heart and he knows mine."

"So he knows I'm in a meeting with you right now?" 'Duh of course he does he reminded me of it earlier this morning.'

"Only if you told him Agent Barton. I don't divulge patient information to my brother. And his doctors in return don't divulge his information to me." Clint didn't miss the fact that Sierra had said doctors with a 's' and not doctor singular. That got him curious what else could the man being seeing a doctor for. They all at some point in time had their own psychologists and therapists mandated by S.H.I.E.L.D., but was as far as Clint's visits went. Besides the annual fit for duty physicals. Which almost everyone tried to avoid.

"Right of course thanks again doc." Sierra waved to the blonde-haired Agent as he exited her temporary office. She'd be going back to New York with the Avengers and Jasper after tomorrows' last three sessions.

Clint hadn't even made it all the way down the hall before he was accosted by four junior Agents.

"You're the reason they're dead Barton, you're a liability you are." Clint knew exactly what the brunette Agent, Agent Walters was talking about it.

"Can't believe Director Fury let you back here. You should be locked up in the brig or a secure facility somewhere."

"Locking him up won't do anything he needs to be dealt with permanently. He's a traitor. He knows what we do with those guys." Agent Blackwell said suggestively.

"One of these days your pals the Avengers won't be here, and it's…" Schmidt made the gesture of cutting his own throat. "For you circus freak. Better watch your back."

"There a problem here Agents. You don't get paid to stand around and gossip." Zain sternly informed the younger Agents. The younger Agents slightly cower in the face of the older Agent holder.

"No…no sir we…were just palling around with Agent Barton here weren't we sir." The first Agent who spoke asked Agent Barton.

"Yeah of course it's okay Agent…Ashfaq." Clint read off the other mans' name tape.

"You four get back to work or wherever you were headed. Agent Barton you've been summoned to the Director's office." Zain informed his fellow Agent.

"Right now?" Clint asked.

"Immediately Agent Barton. The Director is expecting you." Zain informed the sandy blonde haired Agent.

"Well alright then thank you for informing me." Clint told Zain and made his way down the hall out of the Medical and up several decks to the Director's office.

* * *

 **1423hrs. S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier - Director Fury's Office**

Clint was stood outside of the door to the Directors' office and he had no idea why he was there. He hadn't done anything wrong at least that he remembers. He'd been keeping his head down, just like Natasha had suggested. He hadn't even pranked or hazed any of the rookies and that used to be one of his favorite past times. But it seemed well with all the recent events. Any infractions on his part even the smallest of ones could get him sent to Commander Hill at least. Not the Director. So hence his unusual nervousness.

Sweaty palms and finger nails dug into the hands at his side. That seemed to be a recurring thing for him these days. Clint drew in a breath and knocked on the steel metal door twice.

"Enter." The voice from inside commanded.

Clint pushed the door open and then closed it behind him. The director had his back to him seemingly staring at the wall. The man had his hands clasped behind his back. He seemed to be deep in thought.

"You wanted to see me sir?" Clint asked.

"Sorry, Barton." Fury said, not looking away from the wall. "I'm flattered, but I'm married to my work."

"Okay," Clint said in a small voice.

"And you're not my type."

Clint was just fine with not being Fury's type. Thinking about what might constitute Fury's type made him shudder. "Okay," he said again. "I'll just-" He took a careful step back.

"Now that we've dealt with that, sit your ass down."

Fuck. He sat down. Fury turned around from facing the wall and saw Agent Barton sat on the floor of his office.

"What the hell are you, a cocker spaniel? In a chair, Barton."

Clint relocated himself to one of the two chairs in front of Fury's desk. Fury was sat behind his desk with his legs crossed on top of them.

"You," Fury said, glowering at him over the V of his crossed shoes, "still manage to be the best sniper S.H.I.E.L.D.s got but at the same time still a pain in my ass."

"Why thank you sir." Clint said politely.

Fury rolled his eyes and let his feet thud back to ground. He slapped the file onto the desk. The desk rattled. The file's enormous, so Clint assumes it's his. "Did you know we have a Legal department? We have a Legal department. I know we have a Legal department because there's a whole arm of it dedicated to keeping you from being fired, for what you did." Clint doesn't need him to say what he did he knows what he means. It still stings slightly. It wasn't his fault at all. "I know it's not your fault you're a damn good Agent. It's been weeks like I said, and you've been cleared by Dr. Sawyer."

"Sir is this going where I think this is going?"

"If you'd let me finish Barton I'll tell you. Like I was saying you've been cleared by Dr. Sawyer. Got the report right here." Fury tapped a thinner blue medical file. "You've been an Agent for how long now?"

"15 years sir."

"15 years and you've done exemplary work minus a few dozen demerits, but who doesn't have a few in their file. One incident shouldn't cost you your career. Therefore for showing gallantry in battle and getting the job done with the likes of a super soldier, a God, a genius billionaire in metal suit, a Hulk, and a Russian assassin by your side. I'm hereby awarding you this…" Fury slid over small navy blue velvet box. The size was perfect for a medal. In all his years of being alive Clint had never received any type of award or genuine recognition in his life.

Clint reached across the desk and opened the small velvet rectangular box. It was same medal Agent May was awarded back in '08 for that Op in Bahrain. The top ribbon was striped. Two thick red stripes, two thin blue stripes and then one larger white stripe in the middle. The medal itself was gold with the Eagle emblem in the middle and surrounding it were the words Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement Logistics Division.

"I'm also promoting you Agent Clint Barton to Level 7."

Clint couldn't believe what he was hearing he him the carnie, turned mercenary turned Agent, he was being promoted. Not demoted like he'd thought. Promoted to level 7. "Well Barton what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Thank you, sir. For…for trusting me." Clint's fingers idly traced over the smooth cool metal in his hands.

"You've still got people in your corner Barton don't forget that. Don't worry about what a couple of Juniors say. Though they shouldn't be a problem of yours for much longer."

"Thank you, sir."

"Is that all you can say Agent?"

"No sir I just Level 7 does that come with my own office?" He had no idea what ask really. He was fine sharing an office with Tasha right now, neither of them used it much anyway.

"Yes it does, and your own assistant if you wish. But also with higher clearance you have more responsibility officially training rookies, overseeing their progress etc. It's all right here in the packet."

"Is that it sir?"

"No with your new promotion I'm also assigning you a new partner and splitting up Strike Team Delta." 'Better to rip the band aid off all at once with this one' Fury thought to himself.

"What?" Clint shouted.

"Easy take it easy Agent this isn't a bad thing at all let me explain." Fury did explain the whole undercover team thing with Agent Ashfaq, Zain the Agent who had stopped the younger Agents from harassing him. He'd explained the team, but he'd yet to say who his new partner was.

"Who's my new partner sir you know I don't play well with a lot of other Agents nowadays."

"Oh I don't think you'll have a problem with this Agent. Your new partner is Agent Carson. Now before you say anything this is a strategic move. Romanoff is barely passable in ASL and you know it. She only knows what she needs to know for missions and that's it. She can't properly communicate with you. Agent Carson can and has before and has no problem working with you. You work well together."

Clint's mouth went dry and he couldn't speak. Drew. Agent Carson the man he's been secretly pining over for as long as he could remember was going to be his partner. "We do work well together." Clint said slowly finally regaining the ability to speak.

"This won't be an issue will it Agent Barton. I'm sure both of you are consummate professionals, and can keep it your pants." Fury said a slight smirk curling up on his lips.

"What!" Clint exclaimed. 'Oh shit did I say that out loud. Ah mouth no.' "I mean umm oh fuck it how'd you know?"

"I'm the director of the top tier spy organization in the world Barton how'd you think I didn't know. He's not straight you know, that right?"

"He's not?" Clint asked incredulously.

"No he's I think I'll let him explain what's up with himself. He's waiting for you make the first move Barton."

"Me?"

"Yes you. I know you're smarter than this Barton."

"Why thank you sir. So I suppose I'll be heading to Agent May for processing and then to Personnel to get my new I.D.?"

"Yes Agent May should be free now. Welcome to level 7 Barton. Now go on get outta here." Clint sprung up from his chair and albeit ran out of the office. He'd gotten a promotion, a new partner and he found out the guy he likes isn't straight and may like him back. Things were definitely looking up for Clint.

* * *

The Next Day - Early Afternoon

* * *

 **1433hrs. 15 June 12 S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier - Men's Locker Room Deck 9**

"You know Agent Carson; Agent Johnson was really hurt when you wouldn't go out with her." Ward told the other man as he toweled off his dark brown almost hair.

"Skye…Agent Johnson and I are just friends Ward nothing more. And I told her as much."

"That's right you like guys, don't you? But don't just any guys, strong, blonde haired muscular guys right. Tell me do you have a thing for Captain America, Captain Rogers, I bet you have dreams about him."

'God no, far from it Ward' "No I don't I'd never God that's…just no way. I'm not all Mr. Bye bye American apple pie Truth Justice and Freedom."

"Oh, so strong muscular all American boys aren't your type huh. I know your type." Ward snarked smirking as he fished out his tactical pants from his locker. "Strong muscular dirty blonde haired blue eyed guys right, like Agent Barton?" 'Am I really that transparent? Can he really see that?'

Drew involuntarily bit his lip. Ward saw that of course he did. "Yes." Drew mumbled barely above a whisper.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear that what did you say it sounded like you said yes."

Drew can't hide it anymore. There's just something about Ward that brought out this side of him.

"Yes, I like Clint Barton okay."

"Enough to sacrifice your reputation? Possibly even your career?" This wasn't even a question for Drew he just answered.

"Yes. I'd anything for him. I don't care about his past or what he did on the helicarrier. It wasn't his fault. We all have our demons Grant" Drew said matter a factly. Everyone had a past even the man in front of him. It was how people dealt with those past events that mattered to Drew. "Some of us just haven't learnt how to face them yet right?

Drew all the while throughout this rousing conversation with his…enemy, rival, frenemy, was half naked from the waist down. He had a black tank top and black t-shirt on and navy blue plaid boxers. Hell he didn't know what Ward was to him just that he was a pain in his ass. They knew they never got along from the moment they met.

"Anything huh." Ward looked at his watch on his wrist. He knew the other man had watch guard at 1600 hours. There was plenty of time for Ward to do what he wanted to do. "I dare you to sing "Teenage Dream by Katy Perry Boyce Avenue cover" over the 1MC (PA system) to Barton. I know you can sing. I've heard you."

'What is this high school. You're the bully and I'm the nerd. This doesn't even sound right in my head it's so not true. Not a nerd' Apparently, his brain thought so because the words were out of his mouth before he could take them back. "Name a place and time?"

"The bridge an hour from now. 1533 hours on the dot I'll be listening." Ward said as he left Drew in the locker room with his thoughts. Challenge proposed. Challenge Accepted. Drew opened his locker a tall metal black box really, and saw a piece of paper taped to the back of the inside of it. 'An IOU from that Rookie Wilder. Huh, I'll take that. Wait how did he even get in my locker or know which one it was.' Drew stood in front of the open locker and perused the list.

1\. All expenses paid family vacation to anywhere in the world.

2\. Talk someone else into taking Drew's roving guard shift for a week or two.

3\. Do you like art? Name a piece and I'll see what I can do.

4\. I can take you to Las Vegas and you will return a whole lot richer. It won't cost you a dime.

5\. Magic show for your family? No hypnosis I promise.

6\. A never ending supply of your favorite coffee for six months?

7\. I could paint or sculpt something for you. A family portrait perhaps? Just provide a few pictures of photos you have.

8\. New motorcycle?

9\. $10,000 bottle of your favorite alcohol.

9\. A five course meal with my Dad and probably me.

10\. VIP season tickets for your favorite sports team? Travel and accommodations included if necessary.

11\. New phone.

12\. Netflix? Hulu?

13\. An expensive date with Clint Barton? Or a normal date with Clint.

14\. Food adventure all over NYC for the most expensive foods available at restaurants.

15\. I'll let you stay at my place for a week. Like air bnb. I'll be somewhere else.

16\. I'm good at planning and making arrangements.

17\. I can get you into the hottest parties in town. No Stark required.

18\. I know of a few exclusive card games in town. If you're interested let me know. I would, of course, provide the money.

'Who was this guy like seriously? No way he makes that kinda money on an Agent salary.' Oh come on even he knows. Okay this is not alright.' All these thoughts and more were swirling through his head as he neatly folded the paper and put it in his right pants pocket when he'd pulled up his pants. He quickly finished getting ready and the locker shut, and walked out.

He was not internally panicking at what he'd set up with Ward no not at all. He didn't do that he was Drew Carson his fathers' son. Carson men don't back down from challenges. Don't panic like scared little school girls either. No matter how risky or embarrassing they may end up being. 'Come on Carson get your head out of your ass you can do this it's just one song. Yeah one song that confesses my true feelings for a certain blonde haired magnificently muscled archer'.

* * *

 **1515hrs. S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier - Rec Room Deck 10**

"What's got your boxers in a bunch?" Veronica asked Drew as she sat on the one the couches in the room. This specific rec room was designated for Veteran and Senior Agents only. So why was Wilder here.

The younger Agent was playing a card game with Wilson, and it looked like Wilson was losing from the expression on his face.

"None of your business." Drew snapped and then winced. That was a bit harsh. Veronica took it with a grain of salt. They were split up now she didn't care what he said to her anymore.

"Fine don't tell me." Veronica huffed an immature pout on her lips.

"Good cause I ain't tellin' ya a damn thing."

Logan came up behind the couch and jumped over it coming to sit down on the opposite side of his friend. "Dude I just saw Ward smiling. Ward smiling of all people. Grant "Yes there is stick up my ass" Ward smiling. Like a damn Cheshire cat. What'd you do?"

"Me, moi, little ol' me, nothing."

"Right." Logan drawled. "I've never seen that man smile. Wait, if you didn't do anything to him, what'd he do to you?" Logan questioned.

"Why'd he have to do something to me?"

"Because you've got that 'Wards' an asshole and I hate my life face' on right now."

"It's true my man you do." A voice said that Drew recognized instantly instinctively. He groaned, not just Tony two sets of footsteps one heavier.

'Rogers. Just great.'

"Don't you have your own lounge much nicer than this up a few decks. You just had to come disturb me here." Tony knew there was no real bite to his friends' words at all. Tony swaggered into the rec room in a two layered Black Sabbath t-shirt and jeans with Rogers in toe.

"Ah can't I come by and see a friend. You liked my gift?" Tony perched himself on the edge of couch casually.

"Yes I did, thanks. Heavenly and I'm going to savor every bit of it."

"That's not the only thing you want to savor." Tony leered.

"Tony!" Steve exclaimed.

"What Cap we all see it everyone does."

"Doesn't mean we should announce it to the whole carrier."

Drew sunk further into the couch wishing it would swallow him up. 'He knows too. Captain Goody two shoes is last person I want to know.'

"You do, you all know?" Drew questioned.

There was a collective yes from the rec room. Drew buried his face his in hands shaking his head. His watch beeped. Not his blood pressure or his heart rate, well it was a little high, but no his watch beeped because he'd set a timer.

The walk to the bridge seemed a lot longer than he ever remembered it being. Yet he arrived all too soon. He of course had the song memorized after only one look, but that didn't make what he was about to do any easier. He had butterflies in his stomach. His stomach was in literal knots. His heart racing. He took some slow calming deep breaths and eventually got his heart rate back to somewhere within normal range and rhythms.

* * *

 **1533hrs. S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier - Bridge**

The was bustling with activity as always. Though it seemed there were a few more people here than necessary. Drew eyed Ward almost immediately standing over by one of the comm stations casually talking to Skye the young twenty-six-year-old brunette hacktivist turned Agent. He also saw Director Fury and Commander Hill at the helm. No sign of Barton. Drew didn't know if that was a good thing or not.

Ward locked eyes with Drew and made a 'go on' gesture with his hands.

'Here goes nothing.' Drew walked over to the PA system and took radio off the hook. He could already see other Agents start to look around at what he was doing. Fury too even. He was about to go up there and give the Agent a piece of his mind when music started playing from a phone. "This songs' for you Cupid."

"I think you're pretty without any makeup on

I think you're funny when you tell the punchline wrong

I knew you got me when you let your walls come down, down

Before you met me I was alright

But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life

Now every February you'll be my valentine

Let's just talk all through the night

There's no need to rush

We can dance until we die

You and I will be young forever

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream

The way you turn me on

I can't sleep, let's run away and don't ever look back

Don't ever look back

Drew was singing this to him. Clint pushed passed a few stunned computer techs at their stations to get to the front of the crowd. Drew continued singing.

My heart stops when you look at me

Just one touch now baby I believe this is real

So take a chance and don't ever look back,

Don't ever look back

When you're around me life's like a movie scene

I wasn't happy until you became my queen

I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece

I'm complete

Let's just talk all through the night

There's no need to rush

We can dance until we die

You and I will be young forever

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream

The way you turn me on

I can't sleep, let's run away and don't ever look back

Don't ever look back

My heart stops when you look at me

Just one touch now baby I believe this is real

So take a chance and don't ever look back,

Don't ever...

I will get your heart racing if that's what you need

In this teenage dream tonight

Let you rest your head on me if that's what you need

In this teenage dream tonight

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream

The way you turn me on

I can't sleep, let's run away and don't ever look back

Don't ever look back

My heart stops when you look at me

Just one touch now baby I believe this is real

So take a chance and don't ever look back,

Don't ever...

I will get your heart racing if that's what you need

In this teenage dream tonight

Let you rest your head on me if that's what you need

In this teenage dream tonight"

Drew looked directly into Clint's blue gray eyes. He was speechless. He'd made Hawkeye speechless. Clint walked up over to Drew with purpose not caring that practically everyone he knew was watching him right now. He walked up to Drew and pulled him in close, and kissed the man he's liked since the first day they met. The kiss was slow and sensual, the first kiss either had in well a really long time. And have it actually mean something. Everything felt just right, like a huge weight had been lifted off their shoulders.

"You know I really really like you too." Clint said softly into Drews' ear.

"I really really like you too Cupid."

* * *

Well that's it the end of Chapter 7. Song choice for me was really hard to pick, tell me what you all thought of it? I thought it fit. Hit that review button down below and tell me what you thought about it. Clint and Drew finally reveal their feelings, in a big spectacular way. What happens now where do they go from here? Leave your comments, thoughts, questions in the review box below.

* * *

 **Chapter 7 Q &A - Hit me up with those PMs people **

Nickname(s):

Native Language (what is it if it's not English? Does your OC have a Native Language N/A if native language is English]?

Favorite Sports Team? [Hockey, Basketball, Baseball etc. The name of the team please]:

S.H.I.E.L.D. Service Record [Detailing what your OC did throughout the years they have been an Active Agent from date of recruitment to currently, include the years please.

Ex: Hughes, Veronica S.H.I.E.L.D. Service Record

List of dates and what she did during those dates active

See you next weekend for the next installment of the Unsung Heroes of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Possible time skip next chapter. Just a heads up.


	9. Shout Out to a Friend - please read

Shout Out to Agent Walker 05 - Hey all I know I haven't updated in a while I'm stuck with a bit of writer's block unfortunately. Plus, work has been taking up a lot of my time. Any who I have a friend who just started an SYOC. You should really go check out her story titled: Agents In Training - Team Echo, it's her first SYOC and she could really use some OC's to move the story forward. Any help to her would be greatly appreciated. Just thought I'd send this along your way. Thanks.


End file.
